


My Demons

by SnowKitty



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: What do you do when you wake up covered in blood with no memory of the night before?





	1. Blood

_"Ugh. Too bright. My head hurts."_ Mark turns his head away from the bright light streaming in from the window. He licks his lips and recoils at the coppery taste that hits his tongue. "What the..." Mark attempts to sit up but is stopped by the weight on his chest.  He attempts to open his eyes, fighting against the brightness.  He can barely make out the form of a body on his chest, cuddled up close.  After a couple of seconds, he is able to make out the bright green hair that obviously belongs to Jack.  Mark stiffens at the sight.  _"Why is Jack..."_ Mark feels a lump in the throat as he notices the deep read stains covering his and Jack's bodies.  Mark takes his hand that is wrapped around Jacks shoulders, giving him a slight shake. "Ja...Jack".

Jack feels someone shaking him, gently...heres a deep voice say his name.  He lets out a groan, not being a morning person normally, but he felt the splitting headache as this person was trying to wake him.  He attempts to grab the covers to pull over his head, but his hand finds something semi hard and round. "What..." Jack says softly, lifting his head, opening one eye to see what was in his bed.  Once he adjust to the brightness of the day, Jack realizes he is, in fact, holding on to a dick.  Jack jumps back, sitting up and placing himself far away from the naked man holding him. "What the fuck? Mark?" Jack gets even more freaked out when he realizes he was just holding his best friends dick. 

Mark stands up quickly, removing himself from the bed and giving Jack's retreating form some room.  "Jack, What the hell happened?" 

"You tell me. Wait...are you covered in blood?" Jack looked over Mark's naked form as he pulls the covers over himself to hide his own body.

"First off, I don't know what happened. Secondly, Yeah...we both are." Mark wasn't even caring about the fact that he was standing naked.  He honestly didn't care why.  Right now, all that mattered was where this blood came from and who did it belong to. 

"WHAT?" Jack shrieked, jumping out of bed and running into Mark's bathroom.  Mark was right.  Jack looked like he had bathed in blood.  His hair had streaks of blood in it.  There was blood on his lips, running down his neck, like he had drank some.  He was completely covered on his torso and arms.  Jack felt a wave of nausea, turning just in time to vomit into the toilet, tears streaming down his face and sobs escaping his throat between gags.

Mark was there immediately.  He reached out to hold Jack, but froze as his own reflection caught his attention.  He looked almost the same as Jack, but worse.  He had a few bite marks on his neck and chest, looks like he was bitten hard enough to break skin. There were cuts as well, but nothing that needed stitches.  He swallowed the bile that was building in his throat.  _"One of us has to hold it together or we won't get anywhere."_ Mark thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Jack.  He noticed claw marks on Jack's back and bruises on his hips.  He was slowly piecing together why they were naked in bed and where some of the blood had come from, but there was way to much for it to just be from rough sex.

"Jack, come on." Mark bent down beside Jack and pulled him close, stroking his blood crusted hair. Jack didn't fight it. He had vomited up everything on his stomach, only left dry heaving, which hurt his head even more. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." Mark stood up with Jack, making sure he could stand on his own before letting him go to run the shower.  Once the water was hot enough, he lead Jack to the shower and joined him.  Jack only moved when Mark moved him, but his eyes followed all of Mark's own movements. Mark got the shampoo and washed Jack's hair, then moved to washing Jack's body.  He took his time, partly to make sure to get every spec of blood off Jack, partly because he was examining the man he had just obviously had sex with.  Once he had Jack completely cleaned up, He moved to getting all the blood off himself, taking note that Jack was just leaning against the cool shower wall, waiting.  

After showering, Mark got out and wrapped a towel around himself before turning to Jack.  He was relieved to see that Jack was at least moving a bit on his own, removing himself from the shower and looking into the mirror. "It's all gone, Jack." He held out a towel to his friend. Jack nodded and took the towel, drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist before following Mark to the bedroom.  He froze, a catch in his throat as he tried to scream at the sight.  Mark's bed was covered in blood stains.  Pillows as well. 

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Mark was quick to pull Jack's frame into his own, making sure Jack couldn't see the sight anymore.  "Come on, lets go." He lead Jack out of the room, taking him to the guestroom where his clothes are.  "Get dressed, Jack. I'll be back in a minute. I promise." Mark rushed out, shutting the door.  He went to the kitchen, grabbed a huge trash bag, and ran back upstairs. Mark quickly removed all his bedding, including the pillows, and stuffed them into the bag, taking note of the blood stains that had seeped onto the mattress.  "Well, I was due for a new bed anyway."  He quickly got dressed in his boxers, jeans, and blue flannel, before getting new bedding and pillows from the linen closet. Mark made sure to get his dark blue bedding to help hide what was left on the mattress. Once he was done, he put his towel in the hamper and took the trash bag in the garage.  He would have to dispose of that himself.

Mark hesitated outside Jack's door, feeling his knees getting weak.   _"What do I say to him? How do I make this okay?"_ Mark swallowed.  Not only did they have to face that they had sex, but also the blood.  Mark opened the door slowly "Jack?" He came in just in time to see Jack slide a blue hoodie over his naked torso. He was already in his tight black jeans, which Mark was thankful for.  He didn't need to be distracted by Jack's body atm.  Jack looked up at Mark, his eyes red from crying again.  

"H...Hey." Jack finally spoke, hands going into his pockets.  Mark entered the room and sat on the bed. Jack just stood there, blue eyes meeting Mark's brown ones.

"So..." Mark said, not sure where to start.

"So..." Jack repeated. "What the fuck happened last night? Last thing I remember was having a couple of drinks with the guys." 

"Yeah, well, you guys were drinking." Mark had soda since he couldn't drink alcohol for health reasons. 

"Yeah. Then you and I took Ryan and Matt home.  Then I passed out. What the fuck happened after I was out, Mark?"

"I don't know? I don't remember anything past that also." Mark felt a pain in his chest, was Jack... "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Well, I woke up in your bed after passing out from drinking...Naked and bloody. Did you...Did you fucking rape me, Mark?" Jack was starting to cry again, feeling betrayed and hurt.

Mark jumped up "How the fuck can you even think I would do that?" Mark was angry that Jack would even think something like that.  His hands were balled into fist. 

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" Jack's hands mimicked Marks. He didn't want to believe that his best friend could do such a thing.  Yeah, he was highly attracted to Mark, but to be taken advantage of like that...it hurt him too much

"Jack, I swear, I'm just as clueless as you about what happened last night.  I can't deny we had sex...there is too much evidence to support that..but I honestly don't know how it happened. I blacked out too." Mark was crying too, running one hand through his hair.  "Jack, please believe me.  I don't know what happened, let alone where the blood came from." 

Jack could tell Mark was being sincere.  He reached out and hugged Mark close, Mark finally letting it all go, sobbing into Jacks shoulder.  "Maybe...Maybe we were drugged at the bar last night, man."  Mark nodded, his hands grasping Jack's shirt tightly.  Jack just stood there and held on to Mark, being the strong one for him.


	2. Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack try to piece together the night before and come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! I'm really surprised at the reception of this work. It just came out of nowhere and I want to warn everyone at how emotional it is going to be in the future as this continues. I hope you guys continue to enjoy and love to hear feedback.

After what seemed like hours, Jack and Mark finally calmed down.  They were both lying on Jack's bed, holding each others hands for comfort in silence.  Jack finally sighed and sat up, running his free hand through his hair.  He looked back at Mark who hadn't made a move to get up.

"Where are our clothes?" Jack asked

"What do you mean? Last I checked, we were wearing them."  Mark tried to make a joke, like he normally would.  He honestly was confused by the question though.

Jack pulled his hand away and smacked Mark's legs "You goof, I mean the ones from last night. Where are they?"

"Oh...um..." Mark thought back to when he was cleaning up.  He remembered finding their boxers, which he threw in the hamper with the towel, but no sign of anything else. "I honestly don't know.  I didn't find them when I was cleaning up earlier."  

"So, that means we ditched them at some point." Jack got up quickly and headed out the door. Mark quickly jumped up to follow him.  

"Wait up. Where are you going?" Mark was right behind Jack, following him down the stairs.

"If something...If we...Maybe there are some clues as to what happened last night in the car." Jack said.  He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud  _"If we hurt someone."_

Mark didn't say anything, he didn't have to.  It was a good idea to check the car, but he didn't want to.  Mark really wanted to pretend that nothing had happened but he knew they couldn't do that.  He knew it would eat away at both of them if they didn't at least try to get answers.  When Mark and Jack entered the garage, Jack opened the drivers side door and looked inside. There didn't seem to be any signs of blood in any of the seats, which Mark was so glad for. 

"Well, looks like..." Mark started to say, a smile touching his lips at the sight

"Open the trunk." Jack shut the car door and moved past Mark to the trunk of the car. He looked up at Mark, bright blue eyes now cold grey.

"Jack..." Mark pulled the keys from his jeans, hovering over the button. 

"Mark...Please. We have to know."  Jack's voice was barely a whisper. Mark sighed, moving beside Jack. 

"You're right.  We do this together and no matter what we find, we figure it out together...okay?" Mark said. Jack nodded and looked at the trunk, hand already on it in anticipation. Mark sighed again and hit the button. *click*  The trunk popped open.  Mark stole a glance at Jack as he opened the trunk the rest of the way.  Neither of them were prepared for what they found inside.  

Lying in the trunk was the remains of what was once a human being.  It looked like the person had been ripped open, their organs scattered throughout the trunk.  Evidence that a majority had been crushed by hand.  The man's head was twisted all the way around, bones throughout his arms and legs horribly broken.  This man died a painful and horrific death.  Mark couldn't hold it in.  He leaned over to the side and hurled at the sight.  Jack just sat there, frozen.  He didn't look away from the scene in front of him, taking it all in.

"Found our clothes." Jack noted the pile of bloody rags next to the body in Mark's trunk.  "I guess we ditched them after we did this." Jack didn't sound like himself. Hell, Jack didn't feel like himself.  His body felt cold, like ice was running through his veins.  It was like he was completely detached from what was going on.   _"Maybe"_ He thought to himself " _It's the only way I can deal with this"_

Mark took a mental note of how monotone Jack was being in his voice and actions.  He didn't blame Jack...he was trying to cope.  Mark forced himself to look into the trunk again.  He had to hold himself together or this was going to go to shit even more.  "There isn't much blood."  He said

"Yeah, guess we put the poor bloke in here after we were done."  Jack hated saying it. 

"We don't know that we did anything, Jack." Mark was almost pleading.  If they didn't say it out loud, they could continue denying it, even to themselves.

"DAMN IT, MARK, YOU KNOW WE FUCKING DID THIS. WE FUCKING KILLED A MAN AND FUCKED AFTERWARDS." Jack was screaming now directly in Mark's face.  Mark flinched and took a step back. Jack realized he was scaring Mark, which wasn't helping the situation. "Mark...I'm sorry man." 

Mark held a hand up and shook his head "I get it." He went over to the trash back that held the bloody bedding and tossed it into the trunk before shutting it again.  He hit the lock button on his key a little harder than necessary and walked back into the house.

Jack felt bad.  Things were difficult enough already, he didn't mean to make Mark afraid of him.  He followed Mark inside, watching Mark go about his day.  He knew this was Mark's way of coping with what they had just witnessed, but he felt like avoidance wasn't going to solve the problem. "Do we call the police?" 

"And tell them what, exactly?" Mark didn't look at Jack. He had just let Chica inside and fed her.  Now he was moving about the kitchen, getting a frozen pizza out and preheating the oven.  "Hello, 911? Yes, we need police to come out.  My friend and I were drugged and while we were blacked out, we brutally murdered a guy and he is now lying in the trunk of my car. We don't remember anything and we didn't mean to do it." Mark was starting to let his emotions get to him.  He knew he was coming off as a dick but really...what was Jack expecting.

"Then what do we do?" Jack bit his lip, looking down.  He felt the sting behind Mark's words.

"We wait till tonight and get rid of all of it.  We pretend nothing happened and move on." Mark was trying to be more gentle in his voice. He pulled Jack to him, taking note on how Jack just fit against him. "Look, I hate it too. But chances are we will never remember and I don't think the police or a judge would believe us. We don't know what happened, but we know it will never happen again." Mark hated it so much, but he couldn't stand the thought of Jack going to prison for something they had no control over. He didn't say it out loud, but he intended to try to figure out the details of last night.

"No, Mark." Jack pushed Mark away.  He didn't mind Mark holding him, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'll agree with getting rid of the body and bloody shit, but we need to know why the hell we did that. We need to know what happened to us." Jack was pleading with Mark.

"Okay. We will try, together." Mark let go of Jack and moved back to making lunch for the both of them.

Jack and Mark went about their day...as well as you can expect after waking up to blood, a dead body, and...oh yeah...screwing your best friend.  They didn't talk much, just played games and Mark did some editing.  After dinner, Mark put Chica outside before addressing Jack.

"I'm about to head out. I'll see you when it's done." Mark went upstairs to grab a few things. Before walking out of his room, he noticed that the drawer on his bed side table was slightly open, a black handle sticking out.  Mark slowly opened the drawer to discover a bloody knife that he didn't recognize.  Mark grabbed a hand towel from his bathroom to wrap it in, taking the blade downstairs with him.  He supposed that it was the murder weapon, and also the knife used on him during sex.  Mark thought about what happened between him and Jack that night.  He enjoyed rough sex...hell who didn't...but did Jack really enjoy that rough of sex? 

"You ready?" Jack voice broke through his thought. Mark met Jack's eyes and nodded. 

"You don't have to come." Mark said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, this is just as much my mess as it is yours. What's that?" Jack asked as they got in the car. Mark just handed it over to Jack as he opened the garage, pulling out.

Jack opened the towel, deciding quickly to wrap it back up. "I'm guessing this was the guys knife, cuz I don't recognize it."  

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Mark responded.  He seemed to be thinking, speaking again after a couple of minutes. "Do you think we like ran into him at some point after we blacked out and he tried to attack us. Maybe it was self defense?"

"Yeah, maybe." Jack rubbed his eyes. He was tired from thinking so much. "Where are we going?" 

"I know this secluded area where we can dump it all and burn it.  People go there to drink and have bon fires so nobody will notice." Mark replied. After that, they road the rest of the way in silence, only making one stop for some gas (Mark had put a gas can in the car before they left).

Once they got to their destination, Mark and Jack found a safe spot and got to work.  The pilled all the stuff together and gathered some wood.  Mark poured the gasoline on the body and evidence of their night and lit it all up.  Jack and Mark walked back to the car, leaning against it as they watched.

"This is one time I can honestly say I wish I could drink." Mark said, taking a sip of soda.  He was a little freaked out at how much he had adjusted to the situation already.

"Yeah, me too." Jack agreed.  He seemed to be reading Mark's mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. I still want to try to figure out what happened, but I'm not freaking out like I was."  Jack said. "I guess I'm just a bad person."

"No, you are an amazing person. I think we are just...accepting it, you know?" Mark said. He grabbed Jack's hand without thinking about it.

"We fucked, you know." Jack said, lacing his fingers with Marks.

"Yeah, I know." Mark said, looking at Jack.

"We have girlfriends." 

"I know..." mark took his phone out and shot a text to Amy. 

"You know I care about you, right?" -M

After a few minutes "Is everything okay?" -A

"No..." -M

"Should I call you?" -A

"No...I don't feel like talking about it. Just know that I care about you and will be in touch soon." -M

"Are we breaking up?" -A

Mark stared at the text from Amy.  _"Are we?"_ He thought to himself.  He looked up at the burning body before him, then over at Jack.  He watched Jack for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened the past 24 hours.  He knew he loved Jack and noted that Jack seemed to feel something for him.  He looked back at the fire.  _"Can I keep this a secret from Amy and stay with her?"_

"I don't know.  I love you and I care about you, but things aren't okay here with me and I need to think.  I promise I will contact you soon, if you can wait for me."- M

"Mark...that's not really fair of you to ask of me." - A

"I know." - M

Amy didn't text back.  He knew she was upset and probably angry at him, but he had to figure it all out.  He loved her, but he didn't want her in this mess.  He also didn't want to give her up. He put his phone up and just sat there with Jack till the fire finally died.  Afterwards, Mark and Jack packed up and went back to Mark's place to get some sleep.


	3. Voices

The guys got back to Mark's place pretty late, around midnight.  Jack had only been in the states a couple of days and was exhausted from the jet lag and everything else.  He felt more mentally worn than physical.  He left Mark standing in the kitchen without a word, heading up to his bed.  Jack got undressed and curled up in the bed.  Everything hurt, the soreness evidence of everything that had happened.  He listened to Mark move about the house as he took care of Chica's needs before heading to his own room.  Jack sighed thinking about Signe.  He checked his phone, seeing that she had tried to call a couple of times and sent a couple of text.

"Hey, hun. Just checking in. I guess you are working or asleep. Love you." -S Received Tuesday 12 am

"Hey, I've tried to call a couple of times. I hope I'm not bothering you, just not used to so little contact." -S Received Tuesday 8 pm

"Okay...so I know you must be pretty busy but I'm getting a little worried. This isn't normal, Sean." -S Received Tuesday 11 pm

Jack sighed, placing his phone on his chest.   _"Signe..."_ He thought about her beautiful face, the way she felt in his arms, the way she made him feel when together.  He wished he could hold her right now.  He was drifting, feeling at peace for the first time since waking up that morning.  

Jack sat up, a scream escaping his throat. "SIGNE, NO!" He looked around the room and then at his hands, tears running down his face.  He was covered in sweat, but he felt so cold.  Jack had fallen asleep thinking about the woman he loved.  He had dreamed about her.  They were in their bed, making love.  They had both just come and he looked into her eyes, her smile lighting up the room.  Jack leaned down to kiss her, his hand reaching for the ring he had hidden in the bed side table.  Only, when he pulled his hand back, he realized he held a knife.  He tried to stop it but had lost all control of his body.  He looked at Signe, only now she was screaming for him to stop and was looking at him in terror.  A voice that wasn't quite his own spoke "I'm going to make you beautiful." before his hand plunged the knife into her stomach.  He watched blood spill over her body and onto him before this force made him kiss her again.  Finally, he heard the voice again "Oh, Sean, what fun we will have." before he was able to finally wake up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched quietly as Jack moved away from him and up to his room.  He didn't move till he heard the door shut.  Mark let Chica back into the house, apologizing for not giving her as much attention as he normally would.  He made sure she was taken care of then headed up stairs himself.  He was tired, but his brain didn't want to shut off.  Mark got undressed, putting his clothes in the hamper before putting on some pj pants.  Chica was already in her bed, watching Mark.  Mark smiled at her and petted her head one last time before climbing into his own bed.  He looked at the messages between him and Amy again, guilt hitting him.  He knew he had to tell her about sleeping with Jack, but didn't know how.  Would she even believe him if he told her he didn't know what happened?

Mark sighed, looking over at the pill bottle beside his bed.  He usually kept it in the medicine cabinet, but he had been quick to take his meds last night before going to the bar. Nobody knew Mark was on anti depressants.  He didn't feel the need to tell anyone.  They knew he had issues with depression and all, but it had gotten worse over time.  Some days it was just so unbearable.  He fought it off until he started hearing a voice.  This voice sounded like his own, but told him to do horrible things to himself and others.  Mark realized he had to see someone when he grabbed Amy's arm just a little too tight one day during a little argument.  She forgave him, of course, blaming it on his working out...no knowing his own strength now.  Mark agreed with her, but he knew it wasn't true.  The voice in his head told him to grab her, told him to hurt her.  He went to a therapist the next day and was given these meds. He was told they could make him sleepy, so he took them before bed. 

Mark sat up, grabbing the pill bottle.  _"The doc said these could make me tired. What if...what if this is the reason I blacked out?"_ Mark normally took them before bed, but last night he didn't.  He didn't want to miss a dosage, so he took one before going out. What if Jack really was just more drunk than he thought and Mark was drugged out from his meds?  Mark jumped up, going to his desk in his room to look up the pills online.  Mark had been reading a bunch of different articles and personal stories about how these people's experiences on these pills when he heard a scream from Jack's room. "SIGNE, NO!" Mark almost knocked over his chair as he ran to Jack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's door flew open, hitting the wall as a half naked Mark ran in.  He took a quick survey of the room and found nothing but a crying Jack sitting on the bed.  

"M...Mark..." Jack was crying and visibly shaking, barely getting out his friend's name. Mark moved over to him quickly, pulling him close

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."  Mark kept saying, holding Jack against his chest.  Jack moved over a little so Mark could sit beside him, leaning into his arms.  After a couple of minutes, Jack was finally calming down.  Not that he didn't like the feeling of Mark holding him, but Jack needed to put some distance. 

Jack finally sat up, Mark let his arm's drop from Jack.  "I'm fine. Thanks." Jack's eyes didn't quite meet Mark's, telling Mark he wasn't okay.

"No, Sean, you're not okay. Tell me what happened." Mark's voice was a mixture of gentle and firm. Letting Jack know he was there for him and not to lie.  Jack felt his heart flutter at the sound of his real name on Mark's lips.

"You're right, but I'll be okay. Just a bad dream." 

"Tell me about it." Mark was asking more than demanding. Jack sighed, he knew Mark would do nothing but worry it he didn't. 

"Fine. Get comfortable." Jack moved over, giving Mark room to cover up and lay with him.  They didn't touch, just faced each other as Jack retold the dream.  Mark looked like he was thinking...processing...the information Jack was telling him. It was a few moment before Mark finally spoke.

"You said you heard a voice that was yours but wasn't?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jack could tell there was something extremely important about that one piece of information.  Mark moved to his back, rubbing his tired eyes. It was 3 am now and they were both feeling it pretty heavily.  

"I haven't told anyone this but...I've been experiencing the same thing, but when I'm awake as well." Jack just looked at Mark, not sure how to respond. Mark noted the silence and took a deep breath before telling him about everything that's been going on. The depression. The voices. The violent urges...hurting Amy.  Neither of them knew what this meant, maybe it was nothing, but by time they finished talking, they were too tired to think much on it.  Mark attempted to move but Jack just placed a hand on his arm.  It was a simple request to stay, to not leave him alone. A request Mark was happy to fulfill as he closed his eyes, falling asleep. 


	4. Upping the Anti/Welcoming the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no problem with Amy or Signe and think they are great for Mark and Jack. I had to make the breakup kinda rough to get the point across the Dark is taking control. Dark and Anti are cruel people who are going to do horrible things throughout this story.

The next couple of days went by in a haze for Mark and Jack.  They had work to do, things already planned out for Jack's visit that they couldn't ignore.  They welcomed the distraction, but the events were still there in the back of their minds.  Ryan and Matt could tell something was up, but didn't ask.  They figured if it was something Mark and Jack wanted to discuss, they would have.  Jack had finally called Signe, apologizing profusely.  He told her things were just way more hectic than expected and he was going to spend an extra couple of weeks there.  He used the excuse that Mark and him had a big project they had decided to do last minute.  Signe was the most understanding woman Jack had ever met.  She told him good luck, that she loved him, and she couldn't wait to hear all about it when it was done.  Jack sent her text here and there to let her know he was still alive, but the guilt still hit him every time.

After the night of Jack's nightmare, Mark called up his therapist asking for an emergency session.  His doctor was able to work him in that Friday (two days later).  Mark wasn't happy about it but the doctor also told him to continue his meds, but cut them in half till their session. Mark did what he was told, but made sure to be in bed when he did so. Mark didn't tell Jack but since that night, Mark has been having flashes of...memory. It started when they were in bed together.  He saw Jack, on top of him while he was in bed. Only it wasn't the Jack he knows.  Jack had sharper canines, fresh blood running down his chin and neck, and one eye...the septiceye.  Jack rolling his hips as he rode Mark.  Jack holding a knife to his neck, the threat that at any second, he could slit Mark's throat open. White hot pain as Jack sliced into his skin, leaning down to lick up the blood.  Finally kissing Jack's blood stained lips as they hit orgasm.  It was hot. It was sexy.  It terrified Mark.  

 **"Don't you think he is sexy like that?"** The voice that wasn't quite Mark's would whisper in his mind when Mark would get a flash. Mark tried to ignore it, but he couldn't ignore the painful hard on he would get.  Mark had to constantly fight the urge to just forcibly take Jack.

Jack was having flashes of memory as well, and it took such a toll on him mentally.  The first flash that hit him was the morning after when he was cutting veggies for omelets. Everything was fine till he accidentally cut his finger.  Suddenly he was standing in an alleyway, a dark haired man before him.  Only the man was screaming, Mark was standing behind him, holding the man's arm at the most horrible angle, clearly snapping the bones.  Jack had that knife in hand, cutting gashes into the man's chest.  He watched himself in horror as his long forked tongue lapped at the blood. He almost fell over when the memory hit him, thankfully Mark was there to catch him.  He told Mark that the blood just made him dizzy. The other flashes were just as horrific.  He saw the man lying in the alley all mangled, but thankfully dead.  He say Mark watching with...scarlet eyes?  Jack watched himself cut open the man, burying his arms deep into the man, pulling the organs from the man.  He couldn't help but vomit when the images of him drinking the blood from the man's heart hit him while he was taking a shower.  Jack was shaken up, sickened by what he saw.  He was angry with himself when he found himself turned on after every flash. 

 **"Mmmmm...You know you want more, Jack.  You crave the feeling of warm blood on your hands. Just give in to temptation"** The voice in his head whispered.  He didn't even realize he was stroking his hard dick at first, swearing loudly when reality hit him.  He didn't stop though, bringing himself to orgasm as the voice supplied images of death, blood, and sex.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After days of avoidance, Mark finally got to see his therapist.  He was happy when the doctor didn't ask too many questions, citing that blackouts were a very rare but a possible side effect.  His doctor prescribed him a new medication, telling him to start them that night and toss out his remaining pills from the other prescription.  If he had any side effects, to call him again.  Mark picked up his new meds immediately before heading home.

Jack was waiting at the house, finishing up some editing.  He heard Mark come in, so he figured it would be a good time for a break.  They had plans anyway.  Jack joined Mark in his room.

"How did it go?" Jack asked, planting himself on Mark's bed, unwrapping a granola bar that he had in his hoodie.

"Surprisingly well. Doc gave me new meds and said to toss out the other's." Mark was putting his new meds in the medicine Cabinet. He hesitated over old pills.  **"Why toss them out? You never know when you may need them."** The voice whispered in his mind.  Mark shook his head and shut the cabinet, giving in to the voice. "Luckily, I had already tossed them this morning." Mark lied. Why was he lying to Jack?

"That's good. No point in risking another black out."  Jack said, mouth full.  He looked up at Mark and gave a half smile. 

Mark stared at the beautiful man sitting on his bed.  He hadn't talked to Amy in a couple of day's and she was giving him the space he asked for, but he didn't think that would last long.  Wade had already contacted him saying Amy called Molly upset, asking what was up.  Mark told him he was just having some personal issues and had asked Amy to be patient, giving him space.  Wade reminded him how happy Amy had made him but didn't push too much.  He told Mark that he was there if he needed to talk and let the situation go. 

"What's up?" Jack's voice cut through Mark's thoughts about Amy. 

"Just Amy." Jack nodded in response to Mark.  Mark didn't have to explain because Jack was feeling it too. They still hadn't talked about the fact that they had slept together. 

"I care about you, Jack." Mark decided to go for it, much to his own surprise.

"I...I care about you too." Jack looked down at the floor. "I love Signe though."

"I love Amy." 

"So what do we do? Should we tell them what happened?" Jack looked back up at Mark, he read the horror on Mark's face immediately. "I mean, not everything of course, but at least the part about us, you know."

"Having sex." Mark interjected. Saying it out loud, getting it out there.

"Yeah.  I mean we fucked, Mark.  Judging by the way we both look, it wasn't anything but fucking." Jack said, watching Mark move toward him.

Mark sat beside Jack, looking deep into his eyes. "Trust me?" Mark asked.  Jack was nervous but he had trusted him this far, so he nodded. Mark licked his lips, reaching up to gently caress Jack's face.  Jack bit his bottom lip as they both felt the electricity between them.  Mark leaned closer, pulling Jack into a sweet, soft kiss.  Jack tensed only for a second before returning the kiss, a moan escaping him.  After a moment, Mark broke contact, a groan deep in his throat.  "Well, that answers the question for me."

"What question?" Jack asked, trying to slow his heart.

"Whether or not the sex meant anything or it was just a product of the blackout." Mark stated.  He picked up his phone and shot a text to Amy.

"We need to talk, tonight. Can you come over around 8?" - M.  Mark figured that would give him and Jack enough time to record videos with Ryan and Matt and eat dinner.

"Hey, Yeah...we do. I'll be there."- A

Jack just watched Mark for a moment before leaning in and capturing Mark's lips again.  His arms wrapped around Mark's neck as Mark's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into his lap.  They both wanted to keep going but Mark's phone going off forced Mark to pull away.  

"Hello..." Mark didn't even look at the name on the phone.

"Hey man, we are on our way. Be there in about 5 minutes." Matt said. Mark heard Ryan in the background.

"Oh, yeah. See you in a few." Mark was trying hard not to moan as Jack's mouth worked at his neck, teeth grazing his collarbone. Mark hung up quickly, his hands finding Jack's hips, grinding against them. "Jack, we have to stop. Matt and Ryan will be here in a couple of minute."

Jack whimpered but pulled himself away from Mark, giving him one last kiss before they went to the living room to set up the recording equipment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Matt and Ryan said their goodbyes.  Jack and Mark were exhausted after recording and hanging out with the guys.  Mark plopped down on the couch with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. 

"God, that was a fun day.  We needed that." Mark said, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in days.  

"Yeah, today felt like normal, with certain exceptions." Jack leaned over the back of the couch, a sly smile on his face.  It felt like the events of the other night were just a horrible nightmare.  Mark reached up and ruffled Jack's hair before checking the time...7:50 pm. 

"Amy will be here in a few. She already texted saying she was on the way." Mark was nervous.

"I think I will grab a shower and shave while you guys talk." Jack said, kissing Mark's forehead.  He started up the stairs, pausing for a moment.  "Are you sure you know what you want to do, Mark?"  Jack felt guilty.  He like Amy.  Liked how happy she made Mark.  He also loved Signe...if Mark did this for him, he had to go through with hurting Signe too.  He hadn't told Mark, but he was already planning on breaking up with her after the dream the other night. Lately all he could think about was that dream when his mind went to her.

"Jack, yes. After everything...and I mean everything that has happened...I can't be with her. I can't keep all these secrets from her and be in a happy, stable relationship." Mark said, trying to reassure Jack. Jack nodded and rushed up the stairs as the doorbell rang.

Mark really didn't want to stand up, but it would be rude not to open the door for Amy.  He invited her over, after all.  Mark opened the door, moving aside as Amy came in nervously.  She looked around at the still set up recording stuff in the living room before taking a seat on the couch.

"How have you been, Mark?" She asked, making small talk.

"Amy..." Mark sighed.  He hated this. "I'm better. How have you been?"

"That's good." Mark had joined Amy on the couch. She finally looked at him "I haven't been great, Mark. You haven't talked to me in days." Tears were already in here eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really had some things I needed to figure out."  Mark said, he reached for her hand instinctively, pulling it to his mouth to plant a soft kiss. She started to relax  _"Fuck, Mark. Don't let her think things are okay."_

"It's okay, I guess. I understand sometimes you need to be alone.  I'm just glad you wanted to see me."  She moved closer, a soft smile on her lips

"Amy, wait." Amy looked at him confused. "I have something I have to tell you." 

"What is it, Mark? You know I'm here for you no matter what." Amy was trying to be reassuring but she was deeply afraid of where this was going.

"I...I cheated on you."

"What? What do you mean you cheated on me?" Amy tried to pull her hand away, but Mark tightened his grip. It hurt a little.

"I slept with someone else and I don't regret it. No, I don't want to hurt you..." Mark said, he started to feel a little light headed  **"Oh yes, Mark. You do want to hurt her.  You've thought about it for a while now. You want to see her cry."** The voice was whispering. 

"You don't want to hurt me but you don't regret cheating on me? Mark, how the hell can you say that?" Amy stood up, pulling hard to get away from Mark's touch. "Who is she?" 

Mark felt like he wasn't quite in control of his body, but he stood up too. Amy looked miles away to him.  "He, Amy! I slept with another guy." 

"What the fuck? You asshole." Amy tried to walk away, but Mark grabbed her by the arm, way too hard. "Mark, let go. You are hurting me."

"I'm an asshole for following my heart.  Why can't you just shut up for once and support me?" Mark pulled Amy hard toward him, kissing her. Amy pushed hard at Mark's chest, trying to get away. Her arms were bruising under Mark's touch.  

"Get...Off...Me!" She managed to break the kiss but Mark pushed her against the wall, pinning her to it.  "Mark, what the fuck is wrong with you."

"I'm fucking sick and tired of trying to make you happy. When the hell was the last time you tried to make me happy? Why are you such a bitch?" Mark couldn't believe the words that were coming out his mouth, he felt like the world was slowly going black but he hadn't taken his meds yet.  What was he doing?

"Mark..." Amy was crying now. "Please just let me go." Mark put his hand around Amy's neck, giving it a squeeze. 

"We are over. I have someone who loves me for me. Someone who is going to support me. Get the fuck out of here and don't contact me again." Mark kissed her hard before letting go. Amy didn't look back as she ran out in tears. Mark watched helplessly at her frightened form retreating.  

 _"Why? I didn't want to hurt her?"_ Mark thought...vision almost gone.  **"Oh, but you did. You are just too weak to act on your desires. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep."** That voice said as Mark finally blacked out.

Jack heard a commotion downstairs while in the shower, he assumed that it was just an argument that he expected to happen.  How was he going to tell Signe that he had cheated and he wanted to break up?  Jack heard the door finally slam and he decided he needed to finish up and go check on Mark.  Jack dried off, got dressed (septiceye shirt and jeans), and shaved.  He slowly made his way downstairs, hearing Mark in the kitchen...tea kettle whistling.  

"Hey...are you okay? I heard some noise." Jack asked, sitting at the counter as Mark was pouring the water into two mugs on the counter, tea bags already in them.

"Yeah...She was upset but it's taken care of." Mark handed one mug to Jack and placed the kettle back on the stove, before facing Jack again. 

"I'm sorry, Mark." Jack blew on his tea till it was cool enough to drink.  Mark smiled at Jack.

"It's okay. Really. Want to go out tonight?" Mark asked. Jack took another deep drink and looked into Mark's deep brown...wait...scarlet eyes. He shook his head.  _"Trick of the light? Nerves?"_

"I mean, I guess we can. Do you really think that's a good idea?"  Jack was feeling dizzy.  What was wrong with him? He heard a slight chuckle as Mark was suddenly beside him, arm wrapped around him.

"Anti...let's go play." Mark whispered in his ear, voice deep and seductive. Jack looked up at those scarlet eyes in confusion.

"Anti?  What are you...Mark?" Jack was blacking out. He heard his voice change "Dark..." And he was out.


	5. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want him?" Dark asked, looking over at Anti. Anti slowly came out of the shadows, his bright green eye looking the frightened blonde boy over. The boy was whimpering, realizing that this wasn't just a drunken fight. Anti's forked tongue over the dripping blood on the boys face.
> 
> "No, I want to see you break him." Anti smiled, killing Dark deeply before stepping back, leaving the boy to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I wanted to break it up into two parts. Next part will come later tonight.

Jack's body went slack against Mark's, Mark's arm holding tightly around Jack's shoulders to keep him from falling.  After a moment, Jack's hand came up to grab at Mark's shirt, head lifting slowly to meet Mark's face. 

"Dark..." The voice was so much like Jack's but at the same time, each word dripped venom. "What took you so long?" 

"Anti, I'm sorry." The deep cruel voice of Darkiplier spoke. "It took time to get back control." He helped pull what was now Antisepticeye to his feet, hands moving to Anti's hips, pulling him close.

"Mmmmm." Anti nuzzled Dark's neck. His long forked tongue lapped at Dark's pulse, making Dark shudder. "It's so annoying to have to wait."

Dark pulled Anti into him, finger's digging into his hips. "I know. But it was fun to watch them agonize over what we did." He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

Anti let out a small laugh in agreement.  He had enjoyed tormenting Jack the past few days. "Yes, but I need to rip my hands into something. I want a new toy to play with." Anti nibbled at the pulse he had been teasing.  He wanted to set Dark on edge.

Dark groaned "If you don't stop, we won't be leaving this house." He pulled at Anti's hair, wanting to look into his eyes.  He smiled when his scarlet eyes met Anti's.  One was still plain bright blue, the other was now bright blue but surrounded by septic green.  Anti smile was devious and dangerous, Dark couldn't help but capture those seductive lips with his own.  

Anti finally broke their kiss, pulling out of Dark's grip unwillingly. "How did you do it?"

"Mark was already on edge, emotional.  He was meeting with that woman and it was just too much stress for him.  My constant torment finally got to him and I was able to wedge myself in there." Dark said, walking toward the garage. "I really wanted to break every bone in her body, but I didn't want to start the fun without you. Plus, her going missing after I'm sure she has told someone she was coming over would be harder to deal with than I want."

"But it would have been a lovely present for me." Anti whined, climbing into the passenger seat.

"I know, but I will find you something even better to play with for now." Dark said, starting the car.  "The rest was easy, Jack is already highly emotional, plus whatever you have been doing to him.  Mark just provided the drugs that altered Jack's ability enough for you to take over." Dark pulled the car out and started driving.

Once they got into the city, Jack and Mark found a shady part of town and parked the car. 

"What are you in the mood for, tonight?" Dark asked as they exited the vehicle and started walking the streets.  Anti was right beside him, hoodie pulled up over his head.

"Why don't we find somewhere for you to break things? I want to see you destroy something."  Anti had his eyes on a bar up ahead. Dark nodded, taking notice of it as well.  

They walked in silence as they entered the small place.  The place had low lighting, music was playing loudly, and there weren't too many patrons surprisingly.  This was the definition of dive bar.  Anti and Dark took a seat at the bar, Dark looked around as Anti placed an order for a double of whiskey.  Dark spotted the regular's easily, as they were the ones who seemed to have specific areas to themselves and the bar tender didn't even ask for their orders.  He was doubtful he would find anyone worth the trouble then a couple of young college guys walked in.  The guys radiated frat boys, trying so desperately to seem big, bad, and cool.  Dark let out a growl that only Anti could hear.  Anti smiled and threw back his second double whiskey. They watched as the Frat boys ordered two beers and headed for the pool table.  Dark got up and followed, muscles shifting under this fitted tee.  

"Hey..." Dark said, his voice behind the boys making them jump.  They quickly recovered, trying to play it off like they hadn't been scared. 

"What do you want?"  The brown haired boy asked.  The blonde was getting the balls in order.

"Just seeing if you wanted to make some money. Any game is more interesting when something is on the line?"  Dark pulled out a roll of cash he had stopped and gotten from the atm.  The boys looked at the money, looked over Dark and Anti, then at each other.  The blonde shrugged and tossed Dark a stick. 

After a few games and many beers later, the two boys were smashed and broke.  Dark counted the 300 dollars he had won from the boys and placed it in his pocket. 

"Nice job, boys. Now, run home to mommy and next time don't try to play with the big kids." Dark led Anti outside and started down the street.  His smile grew when he heard the boys following, as he predicted they would.  He casually led them down an alley, waiting for the perfect moment.  

"Hey...asshole..." the Brown haired boy had grabbed Dark's shoulder.  Dark didn't hesitate, grabbing the boys wrist and snapping it like a twig.  The sound of the bones breaking were like music to Dark's ears.  The boy screamed, grabbing his twisted wrist.  The blonde boy was stunned for a moment, taking a swing at Dark.  Dark dodged it easily, grabbing the boy by the back of the head and slamming his face into the brick wall.  He turned back to the brown haired guy who was recovering from the initial pain.

"I warned you." His fist landed hard against the boys face, knocking the kid to the ground.  He started kicking him over and over, the sound of ribs breaking, eventually Dark landed a kick hard enough to cause internal damage, slitting the boys liver and rupturing his spleen.  The blonde boy was sitting on the ground, blood running down his face from the head wound he received from the brick wall.  Dark turned his attention toward him, leaving the brown haired boy to bleed to death internally. Anti just watched from the side lines, hunger building in his eyes as he watched the brutality brought on by Dark.  Dark grabbed the boy by the hair, pulling him to his feet.  They blonde yelped, begging Dark to just let him go.  To let him call an ambulance.

"Do you want him?" Dark asked, looking over at Anti.  Anti slowly came out of the shadows, his bright green eye looking the frightened blonde boy over. The boy was whimpering, realizing that this wasn't just a drunken fight.  Anti's forked tongue licked over the dripping blood on the boys face.

"No, I want to see you break him."  Anti smiled, kissing Dark deeply before stepping back, leaving the boy to his fate.

"Okay, love." Dark grabbed the boy's arm, twisting it till it snapped, bones escaping flesh.  The boy screamed loudly over and over as Dark took his time and broke every limb. Just when the boy thought that maybe Dark was done with him, Dark grabbed the boy by the back of the head again and slammed his face over and over into the brick wall, crushing his skull.  Dark looked over his work, then over to the brown haired boy who had stopped breathing at some point.

Dark was breathing heavily, covered in sweat.  He looked up at Anti who was leaning against the other brick wall, rubbing himself through his jeans.  He motioned for Dark to come to him.  Dark did as he was told, crossing the distance between them quickly.  He grabbed the back of Anti's neck and kisses his lips hard.  He didn't care if someone had heard the screams, he wanted Anti now.  Anti felt the same way, already undoing Dark's jeans, turning them so he could slam Dark against the brick.  Dark let out a groan against Anti's lips, removing the hood that hid his bright green hair.  Anti bit down on Dark's bottom lip, tongue licking up the blood, before moving to his knees.  He pulled Dark's hard, thick dick from his jeans and wasted no time, sucking and licking hungrily.  His long forked tongue wrapping around the shaft, working it as he bobbed his head. Dark's fingers gripped hard at Anti's hair, moving his hips in time with Anti.  His growls and moans getting louder as the heat built in his abdomen.  Anti sucked harder, his hands on Dark's hips.  He looked up at Dark as Dark got louder, enjoying the noises he was coaxing from the man.  Eventually Dark couldn't hold back anymore, the orgasm rocking him as he thrust into Anti's mouth, coming hard.  Anti took his time to lick up every last drop before swallowing, letting Dark pull him back up into a kiss.

"Now it's my turn to play." Anti whispered against Dark's lips.  They took each other's hand and left the two bodies behind without a second glance.

 


	6. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, Cissy, wanna be a part of a movie?" Anti asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Busy busy. Warning, this is way more graphic than last chapter and next chapter may or may not be worse, I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you want me to describe every bit of what happens in next chapter or if you just want me to move to the aftermath in the comments.

"So what are you looking for?" Dark asked as he drove.  Anti had pulled out Jack's phone the moment he got into the car, looking through the internet. Anti didn't answer at first, concentrating on the screen in front of him. 

"This..." Anti held the phone out to Dark as they pulled up to a red light.  The phone read "Create Nightclub" 6021 Hollywood Blvd.  It was a rave club on the other side of town. Not exactly Dark's scene but it was Anti's turn to hunt, and this was his chosen hunting grounds.

"Alright." Dark shrugged turning on the GPS to the club.  Anti noticed the bruises that had formed on Dark's knuckles, taking his hand and kissing each one.  Dark let a small smile hit his lips, trying to ignore the way Anti was making him feel.  

A devious smile curved Anti's lips "Getting a little emotional, are we?" He took the moment to push his thumbs into the bruised, swollen knuckles, sending pain through Dark's hand and arm.  Dark hissed, pulling his hand away. Anti laughed as he watched Dark adjust his growing hard on from the pain. 

"Ass" Was all Dark said as he flipped off Anti and put his concentration on the road.  He couldn't wait to watch Anti hunt.

When they got to the club, they had to park a couple of blocks away and walk.  Dark watched Anti out of the corner of his eye, taking in the smaller man's every movement.  He could easily tell Anti was getting excited with every step, the blood lust growing in his eyes.  Dark wondered what Anti was going to do.  Their only night together, they had happened on their target by chance, a guy walking home alone after work.  It had been brutal and messy and everything they both enjoyed.  Dark preferred his kills to be full of pain, causing destruction while feeling bones and organs crushed with his hands.  Anti, on the other hand, seemed much more ruthless.  He loved to play with his prey, dragging it out and causing mental anguish along with physical.  He also loved messy...giving in to the blood lust. 

Dark paid the door man when they got there and the two men entered the loud rave club.  It was dark, crowded, and hot.  Anti signaled for Dark to stand to the side of the dance floor and let him work, to which Dark obliged.  He found himself excited to watch Anti.  Anti scanned the dance floor as the music played, looking for the perfect specimen for things he had in store.  His posture immediately went to that of an animal stalking it's prey...calm, concentrated, and watchful.  Every move he made was calculated as he made his way through the crowd.  A few girls and guys took notice to him, making moves to dance with him.  Dark found himself growling when he felt things were getting a little too physical, but he stayed where he was.   _"Anti is just testing the waters."_ He reminded himself.  Anti was way more picky about his prey than Dark was, but Dark was starting to get bored.  _"Hurry up"_  

Just at that moment, Dark saw Anti's attention quickly change from the guy he was dancing with to someone new.  Anti let go of the guys hips, pushing him away.  Dark followed Anti's gaze to a small petite girl that was leaning against the wall.  She had dark long hair and a colorful rave outfit on.  She was swaying a little, her friends were talking to her, but you could tell she was assuring them she was fine.  As the friends walked away to resume partying, Anti worked his way to her.  Anti noted she was cute and could smell alcohol on her breath.  

"You okay?" Anti asked, leaning against the wall with one hand as he stood in front of her, blocking her from everyone's line of sight. 

"Yeah, just a little much to drink." She slurred with a smile.  She put her hand on Anti's chest. "You're cute." 

"So are you." Anti said seductively, his hand went under her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

"Thanks...Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Anti nodded "I'm only 18. It's my birthday." 

 _"Perfect."_ Anti thought. He almost couldn't contain his excitement.  She was young, dumb, and trying to prove she was an "Adult" now.  She was served to him on a silver platter.

"Birthday, huh?" Anti leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "Come home with me and I'll give you a present you will never forget." His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.  Normally, she would know better than to go home with a stranger, but tonight...why the fuck not? 

"Sure. Let me just tell my friends..." She looked over Anti's shoulder but couldn't locate them anywhere. "I...guess I could just shoot them a text"

"Perfect. Let's go." Anti placed a hand on the back of her neck, steering her toward the door.  Dark saw them coming his way and ducked out, waiting at the corner of the building.

"This is my friend..." Anti started to say as he and the girl walked up to Dark but he was quickly cut off.

"Oh. My. God. I must be fucking wasted." She said "You guys can't be...omg...but you are.  It's Mark and Jack." The girl started to have the typical fan freak out.

"Yeah, but keep it down okay. We wouldn't want anyone taking our attention away from you." Dark said, brushing the girls cheek with his fingers, fighting the urge to snap her neck right there for recognizing them.

The girl took in a few deep breaths, blushing like crazy.  She couldn't believe she was going home with Mark and Jack. Her friends would never believe her.  "I'm Cissy, btw." She said as Jack led her to the car, Dark on her other side.

"Nice to meet you. You up for a night you will never forget with us?" Anti asked, his arm wrapping completely around Cissy.  He pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. Cissy let out a moan before nodding her head.  

"Good, but under one condition...You can't tell anyone you are with us."  Dark said, a warning in his tone.  Cissy was too drunk to notice.

"Oh, yeah... I would never tell anyone...it's our secret."  She was disappointed but remembered the guys had gfs.  She felt a small bit of guilt but decided it was her birthday so she was going to live in the moment.  She sent a quick text telling a friend she went home with a guy and would call tomorrow before shutting off her phone. No distractions. Anti and Cissy got into the back of the car, making out, as Dark drove.  Anti told him to head back to the house.  Dark wasn't sure what Anti was planning but fuck it...right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to Mark's house, Cissy was still wasted and horny as fuck.  She couldn't believe where the night was heading.  Anti lead her in, Dark in tow.  

"Now, Cissy, wanna be a part of a movie?" Anti asked, pulling Cissy close grinding into her.  Cissy looked into Jack's eyes, noting the odd looking one but guessing it was just a contact for the rave. 

"Ummm...a movie?" She looked around and saw the filming equipment set up in the living room.  Dark understood where Anti was taking this and smiled.  He moved up behind Cissy, his hand cupping her breast and his mouth found her neck, kissing and nibbling on it. She gasped and moved to expose her neck more. "I...yeah...sure."  Mark and Jack are pretty private people, they wouldn't show anyone. 

"Good, girl."  Jack moved to turn on the lighting and camera. He focused it on Mark and Cissy before returning to them.  He kissed was already undressing, down to nothing but his pants by time he was back in front of the girl.  Mark had worked off her shirt and bra, teasing her nipples. "Knees."  Anti demanded, pushing the girl down.  Dark started undressing, he didn't care much for the girl, but he enjoyed Anti at work, his dick already hard.  The girl undid Anti's pants and pulled them off, exposing the hard dick that was inside.  She gasped at how big it was before taking him into her mouth and working it.  She wasn't as good as Dark. In fact, you could tell she had little to know experience, but that wasn't the point.  She is just a pawn in Anti's game.  Dark watched from the sideline, stroking himself.  Not because of the girl, but because of the faces and moan's Anti was making.  He knew Anti was playing with his food and that made it more fun. 

Anti finally moved the girl away from him, roughly, pulling her to the couch, leaning her over the back.  Dark moved, putting his dick in her mouth, holding her head still while he fucked it.  Anti wasn't any gentler, he ripped her skirt off, using his spit covered dick to roughly penetrate her wet pussy.  He dug his nails in her hips and used her as basically a tool to jack off into.  She was too drunk to realize just how rough they were being, just enjoying the fact that she was with two famous people she fantasized about.  No, it wasn't like she had imagined, but she didn't want to fuck up the only chance with them she was ever going to have.  Finally, Dark and Jack both let out groans as they came inside her.  

Both guys pulled out, but before Cissy could do anything, Anti wrenched both of her arms behind her back hard. "Hey...ow...you are hurting me. Not so rough." Cissy cried out, trying to pull away.  Anti still had her pinned to the couch with his hips.  Dark had retrieved a cable that wasn't in use, tossing it to Anti.  Anti caught it and tied the girls arms together at the elbows.  "Guys, I'm not into this. We had fun but this is..." Dark slapped the girl hard.  She cried out and started to cry, realizing the position she was in.  "Please...I just want to go home. I swear I won't tell anyone I was here." Anti reached down, bunching her hair in his hand and pulling her up into standing position, his forked tongue licked up one of her tears. 

"We know you won't tell anyone, dear, because the dead don't talk." Anti whispered.  Cissy's eyes went wide as the worlds sunk in, unable to scream as fear paralyzed her.  Dark grabbed the girl by the throat and pulled her over the couch as Anti disappeared into the kitchen to get some things, He came back with a blade that was glowing red and a grill lighter in the other hand.  Dark stood with the girl, holding her up by her bound arms. 

"Please...Please don't do this." She pleaded with Dark. "I know you don't want to do this." 

Dark just laughed. "You hear that, she knows we don't want to do this."  Anti just smiled, exposing his sharper than normal canines.  

Anti didn't speak as he looked the girl over. He studied her, using the lighter to heat up the blade again.  Anti put the hot blade against her side, just below the ribs and pushed slowly, only letting half an inch of the blade enter her skin.  Cissy screamed, trying to move away, making the blade shift, causing a bigger cut.  The smell of burnt skin made her stomach turn.  "One."  Anti pulled it back out, heating it up again.  "Two"  Anti moved up above the bottom rib, doing the same thing.  She screamed again, tears streaming down her face.  Her legs were weak, Dark being the only thing keeping her up.  "Three" Anti heated up the knife and placed it in her again, one more rib up.  This time she didn't cry out as loudly, pain was already overtaking her, making her black out.  

"No, No, no.  We can't having you checking out on us yet." Anti grabbed her roughly by the chin, making her look at him before slapping her, bringing her back to her senses. "Don't you appreciate what we are giving you?  You said you wanted a night you would never forget."  Anti purred. "Aren't you having fun?" This time Anti stabbed into her side where he knew it would miss anything vital and twisted.  Cissy screamed even louder than before, kicking and fighting against Dark.  

Anti removed the blood soaked knife, running his tongue along the side of blade. "Mmmm...you taste good."  

"God, Anti...you are fucking sexy with blood on your lips." Dark was rock hard again, enjoying watching Anti take his time.  He wanted so bad to kiss those blood stained lips and fuck Anti right there, but he knew Anti was still playing, so he controlled himself... _"For now"_

"Cissy, can't you see Anti chose you.  Out of everyone there, he chose you to play with.  Are you throwing that gift back in his face?" Dark growl, pulling a little harder on the girl's arms.  They were grinding, threatening to dislocate.

"No...No...I" The girl whimpered between sobs. "Thank you for the present." She would do anything, say anything they wanted.  Maybe they would let her go.  She just wanted to go home.

"I don't think you do..." Anti ran the blade over the top of her breast, slicing the flesh.  Blood welled up and dripped down her breast, Anti followed one drop with his tongue, latching onto her nipple.  He teased and tasted before biting into her breast. He drank from her as she fought against the pain, trying not to anger them. 

"Good little toy." Dark whispered.  Anti finally let go, leaving Dark and Cissy as he went to to the garage.  Cissy let out a sigh of relief thinking maybe he was done with her.  Dark had loosened his grip on her arms, which she was appreciative of.  Finally, Anti returned with a tarp and a bag...this couldn't be good.

Anti laid out the tarp, sat the bag on the coffee table, and retrieved a chair.  Dark made Cissy sit and retied her, arms tied to the chair arms and legs tied so they were spread. She had never felt more afraid and vulnerable in her life.  Once she was placed exactly the way Anti wanted, Dark moved out of the way, refocusing the cam before taking a place on the couch to watch.  He loved how calm Anti was.

"I want to watch you, Anti.  Let me see you rip her apart."  Anti's stomach got butterflies as he heard Dark's request.  He had never performed in front of anyone before.  He never had anyone appreciate his work like Dark did.  It only added to his excitement, making him fight the urge to just rip the girl open now.  Anti returned his focus on Cissy.

"Now, you can take this gag in your mouth willingly, or I can do it the hard way."  Cissy knew if she let him gag her, there was no chance of anyone hearing her cry for help.  Any chance of salvation was gone.  She shook her head, holding her mouth closed.  "I was hoping you would say that.  I don't want to leave Dark here out too much." Anti tilted his head at Dark. Dark got up and lazily walked over to them.  Anti, pulled Dark down for a kiss before speaking. "Break it."

Cissy tried to fight but Dark was already on her, the loud snap as he forced her jaw open with his fingers, adding that extra force to break it.  She screamed and cried out as Dark took the gag from Anti and placed it in her mouth, tying it tight behind her head.  Anti gave him another kiss of appreciation before allowing Dark to resume his position on the sidelines.  Anti reached into the bag, shuffling the contents inside of it. "Now lets see...Where do we begin?" Anti said.  Cissy froze at the words...if he was just now beginning, when the hell would this end?


	7. Higher or Lower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in update. I had to work and now this is the weekend of my anniversary with my hubby. 5 Years. So I've decided to show just how far Anti will go. Enjoy (or don't).

Cissy watched Anti closely, taking in his every move.  She sat there, jaw lax, and hands grasping at the chair...as if trying to stay anchored.  Finally, Anti made a sound of contentment, pulling a pair of wire cutters from the bag.  His grin frightening Cissy as he looked at her. She started to fight against her restraints as Anti grabbed at her right hand, prying her pink free from the grip on the chair.  Cissy's screams were muffled against the gag.

"Let's see." Anti put the wire cutters around her pinky, applying light pressure...enough to cut the skin.  He stopped and looked up at cissy as she cried out no and please as best she could. "You said you are a fan of ol' Jackaboy, right?" Cissy nodded her head. She still wasn't sure why Jack and Mark were refering to themselves in third person.  "Ok, so how would you like to play a game...a challenge? Jack if found of those, right?" Cissy nodded again. Anything to delay the pain.  Anti pulled the wire cutters away from her hand, much to her relief, and looked over at Dark. "Love, could you get the phone from my pants?" 

"Sure" Dark leaned over the couch and grabbed the pants from the floor, removing the phone and tossing it to Anti. "What are you doing?" Pure curiosity in his voice sent chills down Anti's spine.  He loved sharing this with Dark...it was so personal.

"We are going to play a game with Cissy here." Anti replied before giving his attention to Cissy again. "Now, you know the game higher or lower, right? So..." He tossed the phone back to Dark "Dark, here is going to tell you the choices and you tell me higher or lower. Every time you get it right, I skip a finger. Every time you fail...well, you get punished. Got it?" Cissy swallowed but nodded. She told herself she just had to get every one right. "Ok, Dark...first one." 

Dark looked down at the app Anti had pulled up, he was trying to hide the goofy grin on his face.  He knew this was a big deal for Anti to keep bringing him into his play time.  It was Anti letting Dark into his safe space. Dark's heart was fluttering.  

"Diabetes: 1,220,000 vs. Vodafone." Dark read, looking up at Anti and Cissy.

"Well, nod for higher and shake your head for lower. hesitate too long and I call it giving up and take a finger." Anti grabbed her pinky again and waited. Cissy held in a sob and shook her head...lower.

"13,000,000. incorrect." Dark said, his smile going malicious. 

"Too bad, dear. Time for punishment." Anti didn't hesitate, taking off her pinky in one quick movement. She screamed against the gag as her pinky hit the tarp below. "Next." 

"Gillette: 201,000 vs. Puberty" Dark continued, ignoring the girl.  After a couple of deep breaths the girl shook her head again.  Anti looked at Dark in anticipation, holding her next finger hostage. "110,000. correct." Anti frowned but moved to her middle finger. "vs. Roma...a soccer team...what gotta give her a chance." Dark chuckled at the look on Anti's face. She nodded. "1,000,000." Anti's frown was starting to hit his eyes.

"Lucky so far, girl."  Anti moved to her index finger. "Next one."  

"Vs. Barry Manilow." Dark read on, enjoying Anti's frustration slightly.  Cissy took a moment, thinking...finally she shook her head. "246,000. Damn this girl is good." Dark stated. Anti growled, making Dark jump. "vs. Family tree...oh, a tough one."  Cissy looked utterly unsure.  She looked at the wire cutter on her thumb, swallowed and nodded.

"Holy shit this girl is lucky. 301,000." Dark was on the edge of his seat now. "vs. Alex ferguson." Anti was now at the pinky on the next hand, starting to lose patience. Cissy looked up into Anti's eyes, starting to feel confident that she was going to survive this. This pissed off Anti more.  She finally shook her head. "Correct again. What happens if she makes it all the way to 10?" Dark was curious what Anti's plan was since the girl was winning at his game.

"I'll untie her." Anti growled, looking up at Dark. Cissy felt her stomach flip...hopeful.  Anti moved to her next finger.

"Okay" Dark shrugged. "Alex F.: 135,000 vs Table Tennis" She confidently shook her head...who the hell looked up table tennis, she thought. "Ran out of luck, sweetheart." Dark said.

Cissy's eyes went wide, that sliver of hope gone. Anti smiled excitedly, slowly working the wire cutters into her ring finger...dragging it out slowly. "Stupid bitch." he said low enough for only her ears. "Again, Dark. I'm not done yet. Have three left to gamble for." 

"Okay. Segways: 14,800 vs. T-Mobile" Cissy was crying again, pain shooting through her.  She nodded. "that was an easy one. JFK" she nodded again, not really listening. "Nope." Anti took his time again, taking away her index finger.  

"One more." Anti said, finally in a better mood. 

"Stone Mason 9,900 vs The temptations" Really, Cissy thought. She was 18, neither of these had any relevance in her life. She had no fucking idea. 

"Hurry up...5, 4, 3, 2..." Anti started. Squeezing the wire cutters slightly, threatening the skin of her thumb. Cissy started shaking her head, at this point she wasn't even playing, just asking him to not do it.

Dark took it as her saying lower though and pushed the button. "Take the thumb." he said and Anti did. Cissy cried out again, gagging at this point, vomit filling her mouth. The gag kept her from being able to spit it out, so she was forced to swallow back down all she could.  Anti broke into a sadistic laugh upon seeing this, Dark joined in.  Cissy wanted was starting to go numb, the pain was just too much for her. 

"Checking out on me again?" Anti asked, pulling her hair so he could look into her eyes.  "Are you having a happy birthday?" Cissy's eyes rolled in the back of her head, she was going in and out of consciousness. Anti made a sound of disgust and let her head drop.  He tossed the wire cutters on the tarp. "I'm bored now." 

Anti picked up the knife he had earlier and quickly sliced open Cissy's stomach, her intestines spilling out.  She quickly snapped back into full consciousness, a scream caught in her throat, She looked up at Anti, then down at her exposed organs, the realization that she was dying hitting her before her head dropped.  A few seconds later, her heart finally stopped beating. Anti stood there, watching the blood run down her body and onto the tarp, pooling at his feet.  Dark quickly moved behind Anti, wrapping him into a hug, kissing at his neck and ear.  

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Dark whispered, his voice caressing Anti. Anti leaned back against Dark, not taking his eyes off Cissy's lifeless body.

"They break so easily." Anti said, dissatisfaction in his voice. 

"I know, love, but it was damn sexy watching you." Dark said, biting Anti's neck playfully. Anti let a smile touch his lips as he moaned. "I need to clean up, I can feel I'm starting to lose control here." Dark said, letting Anti go.  Dark hated the limited amount of hold he had on Mark's body, but he was satisfied that they were able to hold on for longer than last time. 

"Yeah, me too. I have one thing left to do. Do you mind?" Anti gestured to the body. 

"No problem. See you in the room in a minute."  Dark grabbed his clothes, getting dressed before starting to clean up the mess. Anti grabbed a towel he had put into the bag and cleaned up his feet (blood if fucking hard to get out of carpet and they didn't need evidence left behind).  He placed a kiss onto Dark's head before grabbing the lap top connected to the camera and making his way to the bedroom.  Anti pulled up the footage they just shot and got to work.

By time Dark had gotten everything cleaned up and into the back of the car, he was really tired.  He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his hold on Mark's body for much longer.  Dark sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, making his way up to the bedroom.  He smiled when he entered, Anti had already finished up what he was doing, fast asleep already. He had placed the laptop on the bedside table with a note on it for Mark and Jack.  He made a silent promise to himself to get Anti a present, a token of his love next time he took control.  Dark sighed again, moving to the bed. He lifted Anti's body, adjusting his sleeping form so he could cover him up.  Finally, Dark climbed in bed behind Anti, pulling him close and drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up first for once.  He felt like he had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer.  The headache worse than when he has a hangover.  The last thing he remembered was drinking some tea with Mark and talking about going out.  He tried to move, but felt something solid wrapped around him.  Mark's arm was draped over his waist, holding him close to his solid body.  Jack felt the rough fabric that was between his ass and Mark's dick, so he knew they hadn't had sex.   _"That's good."_ Jack thought.  He would actually like to remember what sex with Mark is like.  Jack settled back into his pillow, enjoying the moment.  After a couple of minutes, Jack had to piss...bad. He struggled against Mark's iron grip, which wasn't helping. 

"Mark...MARK!" Jack said, pushing against Mark's arm, kicking slightly as he tried to get away.

"Hmmmm?" Mark was only half awake but at least acknowledging the Irish man.

"I need to piss. Let go." Jack whined. Mark let out a small tired laugh as he moved his arm.  Jack bolted for the restroom.

Other than the headache, Jack was feeling pretty good.  Well, he was until he looked down at his feet...blood.  _"Shit."_ Jack looked into the mirror, finding traces of more blood on his body.   _"At least it's not as bad as last time. But fuck."_ Jack walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed beside Mark's sleeping form.  He looked Mark over, finding traces of blood and bruising on his hands.   _"Maybe, just maybe, this is from a fight when we went out. Maybe nobody is dead."_ Jack hoped.  He looked at the laptop on the bedside table, noticing the note sitting on top with his name on it.  He examined it, turning it over in his hands...his handwriting before him.

_"Jack,_

_I left you a couple of surprises on the computer. I suggest taking a look._

_~Anti"_

"Anti..." Jack sat the note down beside him, pulling the computer into his lap.  He opened it up, coming face to face with his email. Jack looked it over, seeing a video was sent to Signe...from him? "What?" Jack opened the attachment, what little color he had left his face as he watched the video.  It ended after Jack and Mark both hit orgasm.  Jack tossed the computer on the bed, waking Mark, and ran out of the room...looking for his pants.

He found them downstairs where the video had taken place, but didn't find his phone in them.  "Fuck..." Jack was looking frantically when Mark finally descended the stairs, computer in hand.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, still waking up.

"Where the fuck is my phone..." He spotted it on the couch. To his horror, Signe had already called multiple times...leaving voice mails. Jack sat down as he listened.

"Jack..." Mark sat down beside Jack, watching him closely.  He couldn't hear what was being said, exactly, but Jack's eyes filled with tears. Finally, Jack let the phone drop from his hand before he started crying.

"Signe...it's over..."Jack placed his head in his hands. "I was gonna break it off...but I didn't want to hurt her like that." Jack gestured to the computer before resting his head in his hands again.

Mark opened the computer and reloaded the video on his screen. "Fuck, Jack...I'm sorry man."  Mark said, putting the computer on the coffee table.  Mark wanted to hug Jack close but thought better of it.  "I don't remember any of that happening.  Do you?" Mark asked after a moment.

Jack had calmed down some, trying to think straight. "No, another black out I guess." Jack said.  "There was a note on top of the computer for me.  It said it was from Anti, Mark." Jack looked at Mark, thinking about how crazy this all is.  Mark didn't way anything, just looked at the two men on the screen.

"Anti and Dark..." Mark said, barely a whisper. 

"What?" Jack asked.

"Look" he pulled the computer to them again, pointing at the eyes. "Green and scarlet. Those aren't us.  Well, body's maybe...but...I know this sounds crazy but..."

"No, no it makes sense." Jack interrupted.  "Last night, before I blacked out, I saw your eyes had changed but I ignored it. And then that note, along with the black outs...."

"I hurt Amy..." Mark said, remembering last night.  "I hurt her but it wasn't me...that voice I told you about...it took over and hurt her." Jack looked at him and thought of the blood. "No, she is alive, from what I remember.  She will never talk to me again though. I'm lucky if she doesn't press charges." 

"You noticed the blood on us, again?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah" Mark said as he stretched his bruised hand, wincing at the pain. Mark started looking through his video files till he found what he was looking for. "Looks like that video is only part of what Anti and Dark filmed last night." Mark pulled it up, moving it to the point where the other video left off, and placed the computer on the coffee table.  

"Together?" Jack asked

"Together" Mark pressed play and held Jack's hand as they watched in pure horror at the events that unfolded last night.

 


	8. Introductions

Mark and Jack watched the video before them in silence, holding hands the entire time.  By the end, Jack was so pale, he was almost translucent.  Mark wasn't doing any better. The video cut off momentarily before Anti popped onto the screen.  He was in Mark's bedroom.

"Jack...Mark...Do you think we did a good job at giving your fan a Happy birthday? *Giggle* Did you enjoy the video? Didn't it just give you a rush? Don't you just feel more alive?" Anti's giant grin disappeared quickly, taking on a serious tone. "I know I do.  I feel more alive than I've ever felt.  No more sitting on the sidelines while you two pussies deny your deepest thoughts and desires.  You may hide it from others, and even lie to yourselves, but we know who you really are inside.  We are willing to do the things you two are afraid of, like fucking each other's brains out...or even breaking it off with those women.  You know, I really wanted to rip her heart out and feel it pulsing in my fist, but I knew you would never let me get that close, Jack.  So that video was the second best thing I could do to destroy her heart.  Also, You are lucky that Amy chick got out without a single broken bone." Anti's forked tongue licks his lips "I'm losing time, so I have to wrap this up." Anti stares directly into the camera, making Mark and Jack feel like he is looking straight into their souls "Things will only get worse from here." 

The video ended.  After a moment, Mark heard Jack let out a breath he had been holding, reminding himself to breathe as well.  Mark could feel Jack shaking, trying so hard to hold himself together.  Mark was on the verge of breaking down too.  His mind wondered to the vehicle, knowing that he would have a make a drive later that night. 

"She knew us..." Jack said as he pulled away from Mark, bringing Mark's mind back

Mark licked his dry lips and swallowed. "Yeah...but that wasn't us."

"They used our bodies, Mark...My hands." Jack was looking down at his blood stained hands.  He looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Jack, It's ok. It wasn't us." Mark pulled Jack close, stroking his hair to calm him. Jack grabbed on to Mark's arm "It's going to be okay. We will figure out how to deal with this together." 

"He said things will get worse."

"mmhmmm. I know he did" 

"He said he and Dark does things we are too afraid to do..." Jack whispered, feeling a pit in his stomach as he thought over everything Anti said.

"I know. But that's not true.  You and I would never hurt anybody. We would never want to hurt anybody." Mark reassured Jack. "How about you go get a shower and I'll make some breakfast, okay?" Mark moved so he could look into Jack's eyes.  Jack saw nothing but determination in Mark's eyes.  It made him feel like he and Mark could get through anything that Anti and Dark threw at them.  

Jack bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan.  What about after?" 

"Afterwards, we will do like we always do and tonight I will handle whatever needs to be handled.  We will figure this out, Jack.  We now know what we are facing, so figuring out how to defeat it will be a breeze for us." Mark hesitated for a moment before leaning in to kiss Jack softly.  Jack couldn't help but smile against Mark's lips and kiss his back. After they broke the kiss, Jack went upstairs to shower.

Mark watched Jack's naked self as he walked away.  It always seemed Mark was watching Jack leave, now he was afraid of what he would do when Jack was with him.  Mark looked back at the computer.  Mark flexed his bruised hand again, wondering for a moment how his hand had gotten hurt.  He didn't see anything to cause it on the video.  What else had happened last night?  Mark decided to pull up the internet and do a quick search.  His hand looked like he had gotten into a fight, so...

After a few broad google searches, Mark was able to narrow down his results to a report on two bodies found in an alley that were beaten to a pulp.  Looked like a drunken fight gone bad.  Police had no leads and suspected maybe the two men had gotten into an argument, killing each other.

 **"Lucky the police are stupid, Mark."** Dark's voice rang through Mark's head.  It was distant and weak, but there.  Mark shivered.

" _How do I know you aren't just trying to fuck with me?"_ Mark replied in his head. After a quick laugh in response, Mark was hit with images of Dark killing the two men...not many but just enough to know that Dark wasn't lying.   _"Why?"_

 **"For all those times you wanted to punch guys like that in the face, but were too afraid to."** Dark replied simply. 

Dark went quiet after that, obviously too weak to continue on.  Even Mark could feel the difference between Dark being present and not.  Mark went over the last thing Dark had said and then thought about what Anti had said in the video. " _Your deepest thoughts and desires. We know who you really are inside."_ Anti had said.  Mark shut the computer and sat it on the coffee table.  Did he and Jack really want to hurt others deep down inside?

Mark heard Jack moving upstairs, a sign he was done showering and was getting dressed.  Mark went upstairs and knocked on Jack's door.

"Yeah..." Jack said.  Mark opened the door to Jack being half dressed.  He was only in jeans and had the towel draped over his shoulders.  His hair was a wet poofy mess on his head, some ends still dripping water.  Mark stared for a moment.  "You okay, Mark?" Jack was blushing

"Yeah. Um...Yeah" Mark tried to hide the semi hard on he was getting but there wasn't much luck considering he was standing there in nothing but boxers. "You just look good is all." Mark shrugged.  _"No point in trying to hide it now"_

"Thanks. So breakfast?" Jack asked, looking at the time on his phone..."Well more like lunchish now. It's already noon." 

"Yeah, I was thinking I need to get cleaned up too.  Why don't you go ahead and order some pizza or chinese or something and I'll get a shower." Mark said. 

"Sure. Pizza sounds great. I'll order enough to have for dinner later."  Jack said as he pulled up the number for the pizza place he knew Mark loved.

"You know what I like, right?" Mark asked 

"Yep" Jack replied putting the phone to his ear. Mark smiled before heading to his own shower to clean up, trying to not thing anymore about their morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had settled down on the couch after he finished ordering pizza.  He looked around the room, remembering the video, and visibly shuddered.  He couldn't believe what he and Mark...  _"No, what Anti and Dark did."_ Jack thought to himself.  He felt something, like a shadow in his mind. " _Bastards"_

 **"Jack, don't be that way."**  Jack knew now that this voice was Anti's. It reminded him of a serpent somehow.  **"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy my little gift just a little."**

 _"How could you even think I would enjoy something like that, asshole?"_ Jack replied to Anti

 **"Because I know deep inside you are thinking about watching that video again.  I know you fought to keep your dick soft as you watched the things I did to that girl."** Anti's voice felt like a soft caress in Jack's mind.  He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he let out a soft moan...his dick jumped in response.  **"You remember all those things you wanted to do to your brothers when they teased you. All those things you thought of doing, but never had the nerve to. With me, you can."** Anti's voice was seductive. He provided Jack with images from last night, including when Anti sucked off Dark in that Alley.  Jack's breathing was getting harder as he palmed himself through his jeans.  **"All you have to do is accept me."** Jack felt Anti pushing in his mind, losing himself.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped Jack back to reality.  He jumped up realizing what he was just doing.  He felt Anti recoil in his mind and disappear. " _Fuck"_ Jack adjusted himself and answered the door.  He gave the pizza kid a good tip to keep quiet about who answered the door and took the pizza's to the kitchen table.  Just then, Mark came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Food!" Mark felt like he was starving.  He grabbed up a couple of soda's, giving one to Jack, before sitting at the table.  Jack joined him, trying to temporarily forget what had just happened in the living room.  Mark and him ate, talking about taking some time to get out of the house that day and getting some fresh air.  Mark told Jack that the place they had went to a couple of nights ago had some cool hiking trails nearby, so why not go there.  Jack agreed, even though hiking wasn't his thing.  He knew Mark needed to do something active and he wanted to do something Mark enjoyed.  He didn't want to think about all the bad things, neither of them did.  They just wanted a few hours to enjoy each other's company.  After they ate, Mark and Jack got into suitable clothing for hiking, thankfully Mark let Jack keep some clothes that were more appropriate for L.A. weather there for times such as these, and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Jack had been hiking for a couple of hours and Jack was beat.  He had been trying so hard to keep up with Mark's pace, and it was starting to show.  Mark was standing on top of a huge rock, looking out at the scenery when Jack finally gave in and sat down.  He felt like his legs couldn't carry him another meter.

"Isn't this amazing?" Mark asked, looking beside him expecting to see the green haired man.  When he didn't, he looked around for a second, confused. "Sean, are you okay?" Mark hurried over to Jack, sitting down beside him. 

"Yeah...I'm great..." Jack said between breaths.  Jack was tired, sunburned, and sore...but he wasn't going to complain. He smiled up at Mark.

"Fuck, Sean. I'm sorry.  I didn't think." Mark noticed the redness of Jack's usually pale skin.  He handed Jack some water. "Drink, I don't want you to get dehydrated, then I'll have two bodies on my hands." Mark made a small joke.  It was in poor taste but it made Jack laugh a little before he took a huge drink. 

"It's okay, really. I'm having fun." Jack said, finally catching his breath.

"Are you sure? I know your not really into this kind of stuff. We should have done something else." Mark said. He felt bad for dragging Jack out there.  He could have taken Jack anywhere and he chose something he liked doing.

"Mark, I said it's okay.  I know you like doing this kind of stuff.  I'm not very good at it but it's something you love, so I want to take an interest in it. You love hiking and I love you so..." Jack paused.  _"Did I really just say that out loud?"_ He looked over at Mark, the shocked look on his face.

"Sean..."Mark kissed Jack before he could say anything else, taking Jack completely by surprise.  He kissed Mark back, arms wrapped around his sweaty neck.  Mark's fingers tangled into Jack's soaked hair.  Mark finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Jack's. "I love you too."

Before Jack could process anything, Mark was back on his feet pulling Jack up with him. "It'll be turning night soon. We should head back so we can start the bonfire." Mark said as he started back down the trail.  Jack just stared after him for a moment, utterly confused by what had just happened before jogging to catch up.  

Mark and Jack finally got back to the car about 30 minutes after it got dark.  Jack was thankful for the full moon to light their way.  Mark got to work immediately and Jack collapsed again.

"I'll help. Just give me a min." Jack said from the ground, one arm up in the air. He heard Mark laugh.

"Take a break. I can handle this." Mark tossed a blanket at Jack. "Lay this out. You can grab the pizza and soda's from the car when you feel like you can move." Mark said before getting back to work on getting all the stuff Dark left for them in the back of the trunk.  Mark was thankful Dark wrapped it all in a tarp this time.  After getting it a good distance from them, he went and gathered wood, taking note Jack was finally starting to move around. _"Good, i was worried we did too much today."_

Jack was so sore, but he didn't want Mark to do everything.  He forced his muscles to move, ignoring their protest and laid out the blanket before getting the pizza and soda's like Mark had asked.  He opened a soda and drank it down.  He didn't drink it much, but it was nice after a long day and he was sure he had drank all the water they had brought with them.  He watched Mark pile a shit ton of wood on top of everything and add some gas.  Jack liked the way fire looked.  He enjoyed how it danced and licked it's way up the wood.

Mark stood by the fire for a moment, staring into the flames.  " _If it wasn't for the real reason we are here, this might could have been a first date."_ Mark thought to himself. He removed himself from the putrid smell of burning plastic as the tarp started to melt away, joining Jack on the blanket.  He was thankful the smell wasn't so strong from there, and he could tell Jack was too.  He grabbed up a soda and slice of pizza, ignoring the smell at first.  After a few moments, the smell dissipated, replaced with the sweet smell of fresh meat cooking.  Mark hadn't thought too much of it last time, but he swore it smelled the same the last time they did this.   __Mark looked over at Jack to see he too was at least smelling something that wasn't unpleasant.  Mark shrugged.

"So...you love me?" Mark finally broke the silence between them before taking another bite of food.

Jack thought about it for a moment. _"After everything that has happened..."_ he thought to himself.  "Yeah, I do.  I know it sounds crazy..."

"Everything that has happened the past week has been crazy, Sean. Why can't this be...idk...something normal?" Mark said. 

"Your right." Jack said, looking into Mark's eyes. "Mark Edward Fischbach...I love you." 

"I love you, too, Sean." Mark smiled, leaning in to give Jack a sweet, reassuring kiss.  "Let's go home." 

 

 


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some much needed Jack and Mark happy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I can not believe I've already reached over 1,000 views on this story. Thank you all so much for the support and love. I hope you guys keep enjoying it. I will update again asap.

Jack and Mark cleaned up while they waited for the fire to die down.  It wasn't too much longer before it okay for them to leave, excitement growing with each mile they traveled. Once they got back to Mark's place, Mark jumped out of the car and rushed over to Jack's side.  Jack was barely out when Mark grabbed Jack by the hips, pinning him to the back passenger door.  Jack gasped in surprise before Mark's lips took his possessively, his body pressing hard against Jack's.  Jack melted into the kiss, surrendering to Mark.  Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, fingers in his hair.  After a moment, Jack pulled back a little, trying to catch his breath.  Mark took the chance to trail kisses down Jack's chin to his neck.

"Ma...Mark. I think we should get a shower first." Jack felt gross after the hike today and he wanted to clean up.  

Mark moved his hips hard against Jack's and growled, teeth scraping against Jack's throat.  He didn't want to wait any longer.  He had to have Jack now before anything else could get in their way.  Jack let out a small yelp at Mark's reaction.  He had never seen this side of Mark before.  Mark hand's traveled down Jack's hips to grasp the back of his thighs, pulling him up so Mark could carry him.  Jack held on tight, locking his ankles as Mark carried him inside.  Mark shut the door behind them and pinned Jack to the wall, taking possession of his lips again.

"I need you." Mark whispered against Jack's lips in between kisses. "Let me have you." He pulled back and looked deep into Jack's bright blue eyes.  Jack could see that he was trying to hold back, waiting for Jack to give himself to Mark freely, but he was losing control.  Jack wanted Mark more than anything.

Jack nodded his head "I need you too." Mark smiled and kissed Jack again. pulling him close so he could carry him up stairs to to the bedroom.  Once they got there, Mark slowly let Jack down and the bed.

"Shower or bed?" Mark asked.  Either way, he planned to have Jack now. Mark was normally the type to control everything that was going on when it came to sex.  He wanted so badly to hold Jack down and make him his, but he held back.  This was new territory for them both, he wanted to ease Jack into it all.

"I really want a shower. But...we could shower together" Jack suggested.  He was a nervous wreck.  He wanted to take things slower.  Yeah, they had already technically had sex but this was their real first time.  He wanted time to explore it.  Mark nodded, respecting his decision.  Jack took his hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips, taking note that they were already mostly healed up.  "Thank you." 

They took off their shoes and socks before Mark led Jack to the bathroom.  He turned on the shower to let the water warm up, before turning back to Jack.  Mark removed his shirt before stopping to look Jack over.  Jack blushed. He didn't know why he was so nervous, they had already done this before.  He looked over Mark's bare chest, watched how every toned muscle moved.  He suddenly felt very self conscious about his own skinny frame.

"The cuts on your chest are gone." Jack said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. I noticed that too." Mark moved closer to Jack, fingers grasping the hem of his shirt. "You can't shower with your clothes on." Mark smirked, pulling the shirt up quickly.  Jack naturally reacted, letting the shirt be removed from him.  His already sun burnt cheeks flushed even deeper red as Mark's finger tips traced his rib cage.  "You are beautiful, Sean." His voice deepened.  Jack shivered.  

Mark reached up, pulling Jack's face to his, kissing him softly.  Jack let out a slight whimper as their lips barely brushed each other.  Mark started trailing kisses from Jack's lips to his chin, neck, till he reached his nipple.  Mark took his time there, nipping and sucking at it.  Jack reached beside himself, holding onto the counter, and let out a soft moan. He had never had someone pay this close attention to his body before.  Mark pulled back and kissed Jack's lips again, his hands finding the top of Jack's shorts.  He gave Jack a devious smile before pulling off Jack's short's and underwear in one quick movement.  Jack felt vulnerable standing there completely exposed to Mark, his dick already hard. 

"Go ahead and get in first." Mark said as he started to remove his own shorts.  The room was filling with steam, signalling that the shower was ready for them.

 _"Fucking tease."_ Jack thought to himself as he did as Mark asked.  He stepped into the water, making slight adjustments to make the temperature perfect.  He heard Mark move behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, head resting on his shoulder.  He tried hard not to think about the hard dick that was resting perfectly between his ass cheeks.

Mark started to kiss Jack's neck lazily as one hand traveled down Jack's body till he found what he was looking for.  His hand wrapped around Jack's dick, stroking slowly.  Jack bit his bottom lip, tilting his head back to rest against Mark.  

"Mark..." Jack sighed, enjoying the feeling of pleasure slowly coursing through his body.  Mark picked up the pace a bit, enjoying the sounds he was starting to get from Jack.  He wondered how it would his name would sound when he finally makes Jack scream his name.  He was rocking his hips slowly in time with the strokes, feeling pleasure building from Jack's ass rubbing against his dick.  Suddenly Mark stopped, turning Jack around and pushing him against the wall. The combination of cold tile on his back and leaving the warm water made his try to move away from the wall, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back onto it. 

"I...I want to try this...for you." Mark said.  Jack realized for the first time since this started, Mark looked nervous and unsure.

"Try what?" Jack asked. He was confused.

"Just tell me if it feel's good, okay.  If I'm doing it wrong, tell me." Mark said.  This wasn't helping Jack's confusion at all...that is until Mark ran his finger through his now wet hair and moved down to his knees.  

"Oh...OH!" Jack said in understanding.  "You don't have..." But before he could finish, Mark had already wrapped his lips around Jack's head.  Jack took in his breath sharply, feeling the heat from Mark's mouth.  Mark started slowly, unsure of what he was doing.  He had already decided that Jack didn't taste bad at all.  He sucked and licked at Jack, feeling more sure of himself with each moan that Jack released.  "Mark...oh my god..." Mark felt his heart flutter when Jack sighed his name.  Mark decided to see how much he could take, slowly letting Jack further into his mouth.  He was happily surprised he could take in slightly more than half of Jack's dick, stopping when he felt his gag reflex.  Jack tried to pull back, apologizing but Mark wouldn't let him.  He continued to suck and slurp at Jack, picking up pace the more confident he got.  Jack's hand had grabbed onto Mark's hair by this point.  He wanted so back to thrust up into Mark's mouth, but Mark's own hands had his hips pinned to the wall, keeping control.  Jack felt the warm heat building in his stomach. "Mark...I'm about to...oh my god...I'm going to cum" Jack let out in between moans.  He wanted to hard to thrust deep into Mark's throat and release, but he didn't know what Mark would be okay with.  Mark looked up and knew what Jack wanted to do...hell he would want the same thing.  _"This is for Sean."_ Mark thought as he released his hold on Jack's hips, letting him take control.  Immediately Jack started thrusting as he hit climax.  His cum coating the back of Mark's throat as Mark swallowed, trying to lick up every drop he could.  The taste was salty and strong...not too unpleasant but definitely something he would have to get used to.  When Jack was done, he felt his already tired legs get weak so he continued to lean against the wall.  Mark stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"How was it?" Mark asked, looking Jack over with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Jack asked with a small laugh. "That was amazing.  I've never felt anything like it."

"Not to my knowledge. Maybe I'm just a natural." Mark responded. 

"There goes that giant ego of yours." Jack laughed.  His breathing was finally starting to get back to normal, which he was thankful for with it being incredibly steamy now.

"Let's finish cleaning up, then we can move to the bed."  Mark moved to grab the shampoo, taking care to wash Jack like he did the last time they showered together.  He enjoyed pampering Jack and Jack enjoyed someone taking the time to care for him.  After Jack was washed, Jack returned the favor, making sure to take the time to clean all of Mark.  He payed close attention to Mark's dick, taking the opportunity to tease Mark back.  Mark let out a growl and called Jack out on it before Jack finished up, letting Mark rinse off.  Once they were both done, they got out and took the time to dry each other off, stealing kisses here and there.  Jack was feeling more confident now, leading Mark back to the bed.  They both got comfortable before wrapping up in each others arms, kissing slowly, hands exploring each other again.  

"I love you, Sean. I hope you never doubt for a second that I love you." Mark said, looking into Jack's eyes as he leaned over him.

"I know. I love you too, you know." Jack replied before pulling Mark down again moving his hips against Mark's.  Jack was hard again, his dick rubbing against Mark's.  One of Mark's hands was on Jacks hip, fingers pressing into his flesh.  He could tell Mark was holding back, not wanting to rush into anything Jack wasn't ready for.  Jack thought back to the morning after Dark and Anti had fucked and thought about how he wasn't all that sore.  Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as everyone said it does. "Have you...done it before?"  Jack asked, resting his forehead on Mark's.

"Yeah...have you?" Mark replied.

"Only with girls and never receiving."  Jack said.  "Signe said it hurts a lot.  She wasn't a fan of it.  Other girls liked it though. Some only wanted it." 

"Yeah, I've experienced both too." Mark paused. "Sean, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"Well, Yeah.  It feels great, but then again, I've never been on the receiving end of it either." Mark said.  He really wanted Jack in that way.  All he had were memories from when Anti and Dark had fucked and Damn it, he wanted to experience that with Jack.  However, he wasn't going to force Jack into anything. "If you want, I can do if first. If that is what you want." Mark suggested. 

Jack was shocked that Mark would offer that to him.  He knew that wasn't a small thing for Mark to do.  He thought about it, seeing how uncomfortable Mark was with the idea. "No, I want to.  Just...be gentle...please." Jack finally said. 

Mark nodded and reached over into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out some lube and a condom. Jack stopped him. "I'm pretty sure Anti and Dark have already screwed us on the use of protection side of things."  Mark laughed a little when Jack said that and agreed, putting it back.  "Just to be clear, I'm clean."

"Yeah, me too." Mark said. "Are you ready?" Jack nodded, opening his legs a little.  He was nervous as hell but he wanted to do this with Mark.  Mark applied some lube to his fingers, moving between Jack's legs.  "You tell me if you want me to stop. Just say red."

"Red?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, safe word. It lets me know you are serious about stopping and don't want to go anymore.  I may stop sometimes and ask you for a color. You said red if you want to stop, yellow if you are uncomfortable with what I'm doing, and Green if everything is okay. Got it?" Mark said.  He refused to move until Jack gave him a verbal response. 

"Green." Jack said, nodding.  Mark was controlling, yes, but he cared about his partners feelings.  This made Jack feel a lot more at ease.  Mark rubbed his index finger against Jack's opening, watching Jack for his reactions.  Jack tensed up at first, but slowly relaxed when he realized he kind of liked how it felt.  Mark took his other hand and slowly stroked Jack's dick, easing him into everything. Letting his mind be filled with pleasure.  

"Ready?" Jack nodded and let out a quick yes.  Mark pushed his finger in, slowly, making sure not to hurt Jack.  Jack felt a sharp pain at first, but was surprised with how quickly the pain was disappearing.  Once he was all the way in, Mark moved his finger, brushing the tip against Jack's prostate.  Jack let out a moan of pleasure.  Mark played with him a bit before pulling out and pushing in another finger.  Both of them pushing against Jack's prostate and stretching Jack for Mark.  Jack gripped the sheets on the bed, moving his hips slightly. Mark smiled and continued to tease and play with Jack, wanting Jack to ask for it.

Jack moans became more constant but he was becoming frustrated at the fact that the pleasure was being held at a constant.  He wanted to cum again.  He wanted to feel Mark inside of him.  "Mark...you fucking tease." 

"Say it." Mark commanded.  He enjoyed watching Jack. Mark had stilled his fingers inside Jack and stopped stroking his dick, moving his hand to still Jack's hips.  "Say it, Sean."

"Fucking...ass..." Jack said, trying hard to move his hips but failing.  "Fine. Mark, please fuck me. I need you inside me."  Jack submitted to Mark, turning on Mark even more than before.

Mark removed his fingers from Jack and applied lube to his own dick before tossing it back into the drawer.  Moved so he was leaning over Jack, kissing him as he slowly pressed his hardness into Jack's entrance.  Jack gasped against his lips, back arching.  The pain hit first, fiery and intense.  It washed over his whole body, making him tense up. "Shhhh, baby. Relax. It's easier if you relax." Mark whispered against Jack's lips.  He paused to let Jack have a moment, hand resting on Jack's hip. "Color?" He asked

After a couple of breaths, Jack started to relax...the pain was easing up. "G...Green." Jack said.  It hurt but he wanted to give it a real try.  If it didn't feel good soon, he would stop it.

Mark pushed again, noting how much easier it was becoming to move into Jack.  Jack was still tight as hell, making it hard for Mark to not cum already.  He leaned down, nibbling and kissing at Jack's neck when he reached the base, taking a moment to stop again so they both could adjust.  Jack arm's were wrapped around Mark's muscular torso, hands holding on to his shoulders.  He could feel Mark's body was tense as he tried to stay still for Jack's sake.  "I'm okay. You can move"  Jack said when the pain had almost completely gone.

It took everything Mark had to not start driving into Jack hard and fast, but he managed.  He moved slowly, taking his time to make sure Jack was enjoying it.  After the first thrust was met with an "Oh" followed by a moan, Mark knew Jack was feeling pleasure.  Jack's whole body changed under Mark's.  It went for tense to relaxed and accepting. His hips started to come up to meet Mark's with each thrust as they picked up pace.  The only sounds in the house were Mark and Jack's moans and their body meeting each other. Mark moved, grabbing Jack's ass with both hands as he lifted up Jack a little, allowing his dick to find that sweet spot inside of Jack.  Jack moaned out Mark's name, begging him for more.  Mark thrust harder into Jack, feeling the heat building.  "Sean...I'm coming" Mark growled as he thrust deep into Jack.  Jack felt Mark swell inside of him, his warm cum coating his insides.  This pushed Jack over the edge and he came without assistance, his own cum coating Mark and his stomachs.  Mark collapsed on top of Jack for a moment as his dick softened inside.  

Finally, after catching his breath, he forced his aching muscles to move, getting up from the bed to grab a towel.  He got it wet with warm water before returning to Jack, who still seemed to be in a daze.  "You okay?" Mark asked as he started to cleaned up Jack.  He had already cleaned himself up in the restroom so he had the time to just concentrate on the man lying before him.  

"Yeah...That was...intense." Jack said, still catching his breath.  He shuddered and let out a soft moan when Mark started to clean between his legs.

Mark let out a soft chuckle. "Still sensitive?" He asked.  

"I guess so."

"Did I hurt you?" Mark asked, his voice taking a serious tone.  He noticed bruises already forming on Jack's hips.  

"No. I mean it hurt like hell at first, but then it was just...amazing." Jack said, pushing himself to sit up.  He leaned back against the headboard. "Did you enjoy it?"

"You really couldn't tell?" Mark responded. "Of course, I did. It was the best sex I've ever had."

"Shut up." Jack tossed a pillow at Mark.  "Liar."

Mark laughed and tossed the pillow back at Jack. "No, seriously. I don't know if it's just because I've never loved someone the way I love you or what, but it really was perfect." Mark got up again, tossing the towel into the bathroom hamper and turning out the lights.  The light from the moon came in through the space between the curtains, giving Jack enough light to look at Mark.  Jack couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was to have Mark at his side, especially with everything that was going on. Mark climbed back into bed with Jack, both of them moving to get more comfortable.  Mark had pulled the smaller man to him, Jack now lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"We got a long day tomorrow." Mark said, breaking the silence.  Jack could hear how tired Mark was.

"Yeah...we do." Jack and Mark were supposed to be going with Ryan and Matt to Disney.  "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Sean." Mark whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a good day with Ryan and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff between Jack and Mark before Anti and Dark can come fuck it all up again.

Mark woke up to the sound of Chica barking outside.  _"Shit, forgot to bring her in last night."_ Mark thought as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the morning light.  He smiled when he was met with the sight of Jack's green hair.  Jack was snoring lightly, head resting on the pillow and his back nestled against Mark's chest.  Mark took his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips over Jack's slim frame before pulling Jack even closer.  He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that can only be described as Jack.  Jack shifted in his sleep, making Mark smile even more.

"Jack, I'm going to take Chica for a run. I'll be back soon, okay." Mark cooed into Jack's ear.  

"M'kay." Jack responded, not opening his eyes. "love you." 

"Love you, too." Mark said before easing out of bed, getting dressed and heading out for a run with Chica.

Mark had been gone for about 15 minutes now before Jack really started to move.  Jack shifted slightly, becoming aware that he was in bed alone.  Jack opened his eyes quickly, feeling the sting from the light.  He started to panic before remembering Mark had said something about Chica.   _"Oh, yeah. Chica...morning run."_ Jack turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.  His legs ached from all the exercise he did yesterday.  He was happy to report that he wasn't sore anywhere else, which made him smile as he remembered the details from last night.  Jack sighed happily before forcing himself out of bed.  

After Jack had gotten dressed and done his morning routine, he went downstairs to make some coffee.  Jack really wasn't a morning person and thought maybe Mark would appreciate some hot coffee when he got back.  After pouring himself a cup, Jack sat on the couch, staring at his phone.  He really needed to actually talk to Signe, but damn it he didn't want to.  Jack hated confrontations and he hated hurting people.  Sure Jack was a loud ball of energy on camera, but in person he was really shy and unsure of himself.  Jack drank about half his cup of coffee, staring at the call button the whole time.   _"Better do it before Mark get's home."_ Jack thought as he sat the cup down and hit call.

After a few rings Jack began to think Signe wasn't going to answer, but then he heard her voice.

"He...hello." Signe answered, her voice nervous.  He could tell she had debated answering his call.

"Hey, Signe..." Jack said.  _"What do I say? How are you doing? How's home? This was a bad idea."_

"Jack..." That hurt Jack.  Signe had always called him Sean...only Jack when at public events or when she was mad at him. "What do you want?" Straight to the point.

"I...I thought we should talk...about the other day." Jack said, fisting his hair in his free hair. 

"What's there to talk about? You lied to me, fucked another girl, and sent me a video of it, Jack.  Now I know what that big project you and Mark were working on was." Signe was starting to lose her cool.

"No, Signe...that's not what happened." Jack said 

"Then what did happen, Jack. Cuz, from what I'm seeing, that's exactly what happened." Signe was crying now.  She wouldn't admit it but he could tell.

"Please, just listen...please." Jack said, taking a deep breath.  "That night, I wasn't myself.  Neither was Mark.  It wasn't something we had any control over and it happened." He heard Signe scoff. "Please, Signe. I didn't mean to hurt you. Sending you that video was the last thing I would ever want to do.  I honestly didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"So what, you were drunk or something?" Signe asked

"Or something..." Jack responded.

"Why the hell would you send me something like that, Jack?" 

"Honestly, I don't know.  I mean..." Jack paused...he might as well be honest. "I didn't want to break up with you that way."

"What do you mean you didn't want to break up with me that way?" Signe was smart and caught on to what Jack was saying.

"I mean...I did cheat on you, yes...but the first time wasn't with that girl." Jack couldn't make himself say her name, knowing what happened afterward. "I slept with...Mark...Okay.  I slept with Mark and we were planning on breaking things off with you and Amy because of it."

"You...fucked Mark? What the hell, Jack? You are being serious right now?" Signe wasn't crying anymore...she was in pure shock at what Jack was telling her.

"Yes, it wasn't planned and it just happened but...Mark and I love each other and it wouldn't be fair to be with you knowing that." Jack said.  God he hated this more than anything. "I know you will never forgive me but I thought you deserved the truth." 

"Oh my God, That's why Amy has been so upset.  All she will tell us is Mark and her broke up and it was bad but I didn't imagine this. Jack, you and Mark can go fuck yourselves." Signe hung up.  Jack was pretty sure Signe was going to tell Amy what had happened.

 _"Fuck, Mark didn't tell Amy...what if he doesn't want people to know about us?"_ Jack wrapped his arms around his knees and started crying.  His phone dinged, signalling a text. Jack looked at it. It was from Signe telling him that she already moved out and to lose her number.   _"Fuck."_

Right at that moment, Jack heard voices at the door.

"Yeah man, sounds like a good plan. I'll have to ask Jack though." Mark's voice came through the door as he opened it.  Chica ran past and jumped up on the couch with Jack, nuzzling him.

"Okay, I'm sure he won't mind.  It's a bit of a drive but it'll be fun." Matt's voice was behind Mark. Jack tried to wipe his eyes before they saw him.

"Oh, Hey...Sean, what's wrong?" Mark was by his side quickly, noticing the tears that just wouldn't stop falling down Jack's face, even though he was trying to smile. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Jack said, wiping his eyes again.  "Hey, guys.  I made some coffee if you want some." Jack directed his attention to Matt and Ryan before heading toward the kitchen. Mark following behind. 

"Sure, a cup wouldn't hurt." Ryan said, nudging Matt and moving toward the door to the back yard. "We are just gonna go sit outside, it's a nice day out." They took chica and shut the door behind them, giving Mark some privacy with Jack.

"What happened?" Mark asked, grabbing Jack's arm gently. Jack stopped pouring coffee into a cup, looking down

"I talked to Signe..."

"Oh,"

"Yeah...she hates me, which I expected, but...you are going to hate me too." Jack said, pulling his arm from Mark's grip.  He finished pouring the coffee.

"How could I hate you? I love you, Sean." Mark said, confused.

"I...told her about us. I didn't know you hadn't told Amy and I didn't think about whether or not we were going to be public with our relationship. Fuck, Mark...I shouldn't have told her." Jack sat down the coffee pot a little too hard, luckily he didn't break it.  Mark just stood there for a moment, processing this information.

"Well, I didn't think we were going to really hide it..."Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck. Jack looked up at him surprised. "I mean, we have a pretty open fan base and I'm sure our friends will be supportive...why would we hide us?" Mark continued. Jack grabbed Mark suddenly and hugged him close, not caring that he was still sweaty from his run. Mark smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I told her." Jack said as he released his grip on Mark. 

"It's okay.  I'm sure they would have figured it out anyway when we go full blown public. Now I'm going to grab a shower real quick..." Mark started to head toward the bathroom when he stopped. "Oh, yeah...Matthias called Ryan and Matt and asked if we wanted to come up so you could meet Luna, would you like to instead of going to Disney?"

"That would be awesome.  Give my aching legs a break." Jack laughed.  He looked into those almond shaped eyes  _"God, I'm lucky."_

"Great. You go on out and I will be back soon." Mark said and disappeared around the corner.  Jack smiled as he took the cups he just poured outside and caught up with the guys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, but good day.  They guys went up to see Matthias, Amanda, and Luna, spending the whole day at their place.  It was nice to get out of L.A. and just relax with friends.  Jack had declined a beer he was offered, not wanting to chance Anti coming out, even though he was sure Anti was too weak to do so.  Jack also learned Mark is afraid to hold babies.  He looked so nervous when he was handed Luna, like he was afraid he would break her.  Jack, on the other hand, was a natural with kids.  He played with and held Luna when ever he could.  Mark smiled as he watched Jack with the baby, thinking about their future together.  He was brought out of his thoughts by Ryan.

"Hey, this was a good idea, huh?" Ryan asked, a beer in hand. Mark didn't look away from Jack for a second.

"Yeah, it was. We needed this." Mark replied.

"So...You love him?" Ryan asked.  He was always straight with Mark since they had become friends.  It wasn't too surprising for him to be so now.

"That obvious?" Mark asked, finally looking at him.

"You two can't keep your eye's off each other. Everyone is talking about it." Ryan said, shrugging. "I was nominated to ask you."

Mark couldn't help but laugh a little. He had told Jack he wasn't going to hide it, so no point in trying. "Yeah, I love him.  We haven't been "together" long though." Mark said finally.  

"Cool. I'm happy for y'all. I feel bad for Amy and Signe, though. They were nice." Ryan said.  He wanted to ask about the breakups, everyone knew by this point but nobody knew details. 

"Yeah, I hope we can be friends one day again." Mark said, and that was it.  Mark made it official later while they were standing around talking.  He had pulled Jack close, his hand around his waist, and placed a kiss on Jack's head.  Nobody acted like it was out of the ordinary and didn't comment.  It just was.

Now they were back home, Matt and Ryan got into their car and headed back to their place.  Mark looked at his phone, it was already 10.

"That was a fun day." he said to Jack as he let Chica back in.  She jumped around Mark happily before running off to Jack.

"Yeah, it was. You surprised me, you know." Jack said as he pet Chica "Hello, fluffers."

"How so?" Mark asked, collapsing on the couch, watching Jack play tug-o-war with Chica.  

"Grabbing me and kissing me in front of everyone." Jack replied.

"I told you I didn't want to hide it. Plus, they figured it out anyway. We didn't exactly hide it well." Mark said, laughing a little. Jack gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess not." Jack finally pulled the toy from chica and tossed it to the other side of the room.  While she was distracted, he joined Mark on the couch. He said sideways on the cushion, looking toward Mark. "Do you want kids?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What?" Mark replied, surprised.

"Do you want kids? A family, you know?" Jack asked again

"Well, I mean...I don't know. I've thought about it, but it's not been something I've truly considered." Mark said. "My mom and step-mom are always asking for grand kids"

"Yeah, my mom is the same." Jack said. Mark reached over and took Jack's hand in his own.

"Do you?" Mark asked, his thumb rubbing over the top of Jack's hand

"Well, Yeah..." Jack said. "Honestly, before all this, I was going to propose to Signe.  I'm ready to settle down, Mark.  I love youtube and all, but I want a family of my own. I want what Matt and Amanda have." 

"I'm sorry I fucked up everything." Mark said, guilt hitting him at the unsuspected news. He went to pull his hand from Jack's but Jack just followed the hand, placing himself in Mark's lap, straddling him.

"Don't be.  I love you, Mark.  I always have and I would have married her knowing my heart wasn't fully in it."  Jack kissed Mark softly. "I'm just saying, maybe, one day...if you want...maybe we can have our own little family." Jack looked down, nervous about what Mark would say.

"You are good with kids." Mark replied. He placed his fingers under Jack's chin, lifting his face. "I would love to settle down with you one day. Let's just take it slow for now with everything that's going on and when we are both ready, we will." Mark kissed Jack softly at first, his hand moving to caress Jack's cheek. Jack smiled against his lips, his arms wrapping around Mark's neck.  

"I like the sound of that." Jack said as he pulled away. 

"Good. Because I like the sound of it too." Mark kissed Jack's nose playfully. "Now, lets get some rest. You need to let those muscles heal up."


	11. Brutalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open your fucking mouth" Mark said tossing his pants to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that if I can reach 2000 hits, I will take a day and do 3-5 chapters for everyone. Thanks for the support guys. I'm really enjoying this story.

Monday morning greeted the reluctant couple.  Neither of them wanted to leave each other's warm embrace, but Jack had run out of back up video's at this point.  Mark told him that he could use the day to get some work done in his recording studio.  Mark had made sure to make some extra before Jack's visit, so he was going to do some chores while Jack worked.  So that's what they did all day.  Mark went rock climbing, actually bought groceries, and cleaned up the house.  Mark also took the time to order a new mattress to replace his blood stained one.  The delivery truck wouldn't be there till tomorrow, which Mark was glad for because he wanted to remove the old one first.  They didn't need the awkwardness of trying to explain that to the delivery guy.  It was now late afternoon so Mark got to work on dinner; Steak and baked potatoes.  Jack must of been lured out of the recording studio by the smell, because not too long after the steak hit the grill pan he made his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Mark" Jack said, walking into the kitchen and inhaling.  His stomach growled long enough for Mark to hear.

"Hungry?" Mark asked with a small chuckle.  Jack laughed at him when his stomach growled just a loud and Jack's had.

"Guess we both are.  Been a busy day." Jack walked up behind Mark, wrapping his arms around his chest.  Jack hugged Mark close and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I've missed you." Mark said turning around to hug Jack back. He placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips then let it deepen.

"Mmmm...I've missed you, too." Jack pulled away, going to the fridge for a drink. "Hey, what's this?" Jack asked pulling a beer from the fridge.

"I don't know. Thought you might like one with dinner." Mark rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if he did the right thing. 

"I mean, yeah...but what about Anti?" Jack asked.

"I thought about that.  It's only been a day and I'm not hearing Dark, I think they are too weak after controlling us for so long." Mark replied. 

"Yeah, this is the longest Anti has been silent for me." Jack considered the beer in his hand and decided it was probably safe."Thanks, Love." He kissed Mark on the cheek before taking a seat at the bar.  Mark had just taken up the steaks and was removing the potatoes from the oven.

"It's a nice night out. I thought we could eat outside...Maybe take a night time swim?" Mark suggested, pointing toward the back yard.  Jack looked and saw a nice set up that Mark had done.  Jack smiled and nodded, helping Mark carry everything out to the patio table.  It was a nice night, warm but comfortable.  Jack liked L.A. at night.

Mark and Jack enjoyed their dinner and talked about the video's Jack had managed to get done that day.  He caught up for a couple of days, but would need to record by Thursday.  Mark, of course, told Jack he could use the recording studio as much as he wanted.  After dinner, Mark took their plate inside.  Jack finished off his beer when he heard it.

 **"Hello, jackaboy."** Anti's voice was faint, but it was there.  Jack jumped, looking around as if expecting to see Anti standing behind him. 

 _"No, fuck! Go away, Anti. Not tonight...Please, not right now."_ Jack was pulling at his hair, panic hitting him hard.

"Sean, you okay?" Mark's voice was a welcome sound.  Jack threw himself into Mark's arms, tears in his eyes.

"You have to tie me up, Mark. Please." Jack begged.  He grasp at Mark's shirt desperately. 

"What? Sean, I mean I'm all for some bondage, but..." Mark wan't getting it.

"No, Mark...Please...Anti..." Tears were running down his face. He could feel Anti's presence growing stronger. 

"Fuck, Sean...I'm sorry." Mark's eye widened. "Shit, this is my fault. Let's get you inside."

Mark picked up Jack bridal style and ran into the house, taking him to the bedroom.  He placed Jack on the bed before getting on the floor.

"Mark, What are you...?" Jack asked as Mark pulled a trunk from under the bed. Mark paused for a second, running a hand threw his hair, blushing.

"I really wanted to show you this at a different time...I've not shown many." Mark opened the trunk, inside was all sorts of toys, ropes, cuffs, and was that a collar? "Yeah, I had a girl who was really into the Dom/Sub thing." 

 **"Oh, what fun? Don't you think so, Jack?"** Anti's voice was full of hunger and a hell of a lot stronger.

"We can talk about that later. He is coming." Jack said, putting his head in his hands as a headache started grow.  "Please, Mark. Hurry." 

Mark pulled out a long silk rope.  It was black and shiny.  "Sean, I'm going to try to make sure you are comfortable, okay."

"Fuck comfortable, just tie me up." Jack pleaded. Mark saw a slight flash of green in one of Jack's eyes.  It was only for a moment but it got Mark's ass into gear.  He tied up Jack's wrist first, then attached the rope to his ankles.  Finally, he wrapped the rest of the rope around Jack's arm, securing them to his torso.  Jack was left sitting on the bed, unable to move, which he was thankful for.

"Is it too tight?" Mark asked before sitting down in his desk chair.  Mark couldn't help but think about how sexy Jack looked all tied up.  _"This is not the time, asshole"_ Mark thought to himself

"No, It's fine." Jack said. "It won't be much longer. Mark...don't untie me till I am back. No matter what he says or does, do not untie me." 

"I won't, Sean. I'll be here when you come back to me. Okay?" Mark leaned over and kissed Jack. 

"Don't let me hurt anyone." Jack said. Suddenly Jack cried out, pain splitting his head as he fought against the attack.  He knew it was no use, but he tried.  Mark watched helplessly as Jack fought his internal battle.  After a moment, Jack stopped moving, his head hanging...only movement was his chest rising and falling.

"Sean..." Mark reached out to touch his arm. Suddenly, Jack's head snapped up, looking right at Mark.  As he feared, it wasn't Jack looking at him.  Those ice blue eyes stared straight into Mark's brown one's, only one eye was surrounded with toxic green.  A wide, sharp smile spread across his face.  Mark looked him over, taking in that he somehow looked even skinnier than before. "Anti."

"Hello, Mark." Anti's cold voice wrapped around Mark, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  It was Jack's voice, but it was so different.  

"What have you done with, Sean?" Mark asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"Nothing.  He is still here, right in front of you."  Anti replied. "Now, it's rude to tie up your guest. Why don't you just untie me, now?" 

"Not gonna happen, Anti." Mark said, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arm's over his chest. "You are staying just like that till Sean can return."

"Well, we can still have some fun, even with me like this." Anti's long forked tongue snaked out, licking his seductive lips. Mark swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You can't tell me that having Sean all tied up isn't turning you on.  I can smell your arousal, Mark." Anti inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip. "It smells so good on you." 

Mark readjusted, trying to ignore his dick as it jumped in response to Anti. "Fuck off." 

"Or...you could just fuck me." Anti suggested. 

"Shut the fuck up, Anti." Mark turned his chair so he could face away from Anti.  He didn't want to look into those eyes anymore. 

"Come on, Mark. You can't say you aren't curious about it." If Mark didn't have him tied up on that bed, he could swear Anti was whispering directly in his ear. "You know you want to experience what Dark has.  I could tell how much you were holding back with Jackaboy here the other night. With me, you can let it all go." Anti's words were like sweet kisses. Mark thought about the images Dark had shared with him.  He let one hand travel down to his hardness, palming it through his pant.

"Fuck..." Mark sighed.

"Come on, Mark.  You already have me tied up." Anti continued, feeding into those images. "I know you want to punish me for what I've put Jack through." 

Mark couldn't deny he wanted to hurt Anti for what he had done.  Not only to Jack but those people he and Dark had killed.  Mark looked over at the still open chest, eyed the toys and whips.  He shook his head and removed his hand from himself. "I'd never hurt Sean, Anti.  You may be here mentally, but that's still his body." Mark thought about the ball gag he knew was somewhere in there and considered using it on Anti.  To his surprise, however, Anti had gone silent.  After a moment, Dark heard what sounded like a zipper followed by Anti...panting.

Mark turned his chair around to see what the hell Anti was up to now.  He was quite surprised to see that Anti had managed to get his own dick out, stroking it slowly.  His hungry eyes looking directly into Mark's.   _"Fuck."_ Mark thought to himself.  He swallowed, trying to control the rising heat that was building up inside.  His dick was not painfully hard against his jeans.  

"Mark..." Anti panted.  He tilted his head back as he moaned.  Mark felt something stir inside of him.  Anti was tied up, stroking his dick for Mark to watch.  Mark groaned as he gave in, undoing his pants as he stood up.  

"Open your fucking mouth" Mark said tossing his pants to the side.  He grabbed the back of Anti's head and shoving him down on his dick.  A growl escaping his lips as Anti took all of Mark into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around his dick in just the right ways.  Mark fisted his hair, holding his head still as he fucked his throat hard and fast. Anti looked up at Mark, enjoying watching Mark give in to his darker desires.  He was almost as rough as Dark, but not quite.  Dark would have locked his jaw, making sure there was no way he could close his mouth. Maybe he would have fractured his wrist for touching himself without permission.  Anti shuddered at the thought, getting even more turned on.  Mark felt the heat growing in his abdomen, pulling back in time to cum on Anti's face. 

Mark didn't stop however.  Mark untied Anti and quickly undressed him.  Anti didn't fight it, taking his shirt to wipe off the cum on his face before kissing Mark.  Mark moaned at the sensation of Anti's tongue dancing with his.  Anti removed Mark's shirt, pulling him onto the bed with him.  Both men were on there knee, touching and kissing each other.  Anti took the moment to get the upper hand, flipping Mark onto his back.  He started kissing and biting at Mark's neck.  Mark found he enjoyed the scrape of sharp teeth against his skin, the threat of his flesh being ripped into at any moment fueling his arousal.  Anti kisses his way down to Mark's chest, then let his tongue trail down his scar till he reached Mark's dick.  It was already hard again, much to Anti's delight.  However, he passed over Mark's dick and found what he was looking for.  He pressed the tip of his tongue against Mark's entrance, swirling it around.  Mark jumped, but Anti pinned his hips down, holding him in place.  He put more pressure at the entrance, pushing his way inside. His unusually long tongue pressed deep, finding the edge of Mark's prostate.  He wiggled and swirled his tongue inside Mark, making Mark moan.  

"Fuck...Anti..." Mark sighed.  His hands grasped at the bedding.

Anti slowly removed his tongue, licking up Mark's balls and shaft...dipping the tip of his tongue into Mark's slit.  Mark couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing Anti by the hair and forcing him up into a kiss.  Anti reached over, finding the lube quickly.  He got a generous amount on his hand, applying it to Mark's dick.  Mark grabbed Anti's hips, slamming his ass down on his dick hard, pumping up into him hard and quick.  Anti cried out in sweet agony as Mark worked Anti's ass.  His nails dug into Mark's chest, bringing blood to the surface.  Mark hissed and moaned loudly as Anti licked at the blood, the sight of his blood stained lips turning Mark on even more.  

"Fuck me, Mark. Tear me apart." Anti groaned into Mark's ear.  Mark growl as his right hand moved from Anti's hip to his neck, squeezing enough to make it hard for Anti to breath.  Mark gripped harder, the skin bruising under his fingers as he looked into Anti's eye and kissed him hard.  Mark suddenly removed Anti from himself, moving behind him.  He pulled Anti up by his throat so he was on his knees, placing Anti's hands on the headboard.  Mark placed one hand on Anti's hip, the other on his shoulder, quickly surging back up into Anti's warmth.  The sound of their moans combined with their bodies coming together filled the whole house.  Anti felt himself getting close to orgasm just from how hard Mark was fucking him.  Mark leaned over, letting his tongue follow the trail that was left behind by a bead of sweat till he found Anti's other shoulder. 

"I'm going to make you come so hard that you will scream my name." Mark growled before he bit hard into Anti's shoulder, breaking skin.  True to his word, Anti came immediately, screaming out Mark's name...his voice breaking.  Hot white cum shot up on his stomach and on the headboard in front of him.  Mark didn't let up though. He kept hold of Anti's shoulder, drinking in his blood as he pumped up into Anti some more.  He finally felt the hot heat spread throughout him, moaning loudly as he shot hot cum inside of Anti's ass. 

Mark stopped biting, resting his forehead on Anti's back as they both came down from the intense orgasms they both hand. 

"Mark..." Came Anti's voice between breaths, only it sounded different. Mark's head shot up.  He let go of the man in front of him and pulled out, allowing the green haired man in front of him to move.  When he turned around, Mark was met with the crystal blue eyes of Jack. Mark felt his heart slam hard against his chest.

"S...Sean." Mark said, reaching out to touch Jack.  Jack was bloody, bruised, and had just been fucked brutally.  Mark's fingertips brushed Jack's cheek, making Jack flinch. "How long have you been back?" 

Jack tried hard to hold back the tears.  He sat there frozen in fear but his whole body screamed run. "He had me there the whole time. I saw everything."

"Sean...I" Mark started, looking down.

"You willingly fucked Anti, knowing it wasn't me.  Then when you turned him away...he gave me back control...and you...you fucking..." Jack was losing control of his emotions.  He hurt all over.  Mark had brutalized him in ways he never thought Mark would. 

"Sean, Please. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I'm so sorry." Mark tried to grab Jack's hand, pleading with him for forgiveness.  He had fallen into Anti's trap and hurt the man he loved.  How could he ever live with himself after that.  Jack pulled away from Mark, shaking his head.

"Not now, Mark. Just leave me the fuck alone."  Jack got off the bed, grabbing his clothes as he ran out of the room with tears streaming down his face.  Mark sat on the bed, staring at the door, hating himself. 

That night, nobody slept.


	12. Same Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck off, Anti. We are not the same person." Jack replied, curled up on the shower floor.
> 
> "But of course we are, Jack." Jack felt like Anti was actually physically walking around him. It made him shiver. "Haven't you realized it yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I felt it fits perfectly. Next chapter will be long.

Neither Jack nor Mark slept till the sun came up.  Jack sat in the shower crying, the hot water running over him till his normally pale skin was bright red.  Mark hadn't followed Jack when he bolted from the room.  Jack wasn't sure if he was hurt by that or thankful.  He couldn't believe Mark would so willingly cheat on him the first chance he got.

 **"Is it really cheating when we are the same person?"** Anti's wondered.

 _"Fuck off, Anti. We are not the same person."_ Jack replied, curled up on the shower floor.

 **"But of course we are, Jack."** Jack felt like Anti was actually physically walking around him. It made him shiver.  **"Haven't you realized it yet?"**

 _"Realized what?"_ Jack shifted. He took in a sharp breath when the bite mark on his shoulder stung.  Anti laughed in his mind.

**"You liked that."**

_"Realized what, Anti?"_ Jack was trying to ignore that Anti was right.  He hated that he didn't mind the pain as it shot through him.

 **"I am your darker half.  I am all that pent up rage and hate you keep pent up inside."** Anti responded.  A visual image of Anti was forming in Jack's mind as they continued talking.   **"Don't blame Mark for being attracted to both sides."**

Somehow, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jack saw Anti's point.  Mark accepted Jack...even with the horrible things that Anti had done, Mark had accepted him.  Anyone else would have turned away.  Mark helped him through it all.  

Jack shook his head, finally standing up and stepping out of the shower.   _"He shouldn't be attracted to you.  How could anyone be attracted to someone who gets pleasure from killing someone."_

 **"You will see."** Anti said and laughed.  Jack swore he could visually see Anti sitting on his bed when he entered the room.  Jack froze and watched Anti fade away as he receded in Jack's mind.  Jack tried off, trying to shake the feeling of being watched.  Afterwards, he slips on some grey sweats and shirt, lying on top of the covers as he thought about everything that had happened with Mark and Anti.  He passed out shortly before the sun started rise.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world.  He never wanted to hurt Jack.  He loved Jack more than anything in the world, always had.  Now that he was finally getting something real with Jack, he went and fucked it up.  He collapsed on the bed.  He was sweating but he felt cold and numb.  He thought about how Jack looked at him just before running out, his stomach churned.

 _"I'm so fucking stupid. Idiot!"_ Mark thought to himself.

 **"In more than one way, Mark."** Came Dark's growl in Mark's head.  He wasn't happy.

 _"Go away, Dark. I really don't need your fucking criticism right now."_ Mark wrapped a pillow around his head, covering his ears as if it would drown out Dark.  _"I hurt Jack and it's all because of Anti and you."_

 **"Don't blame me for you hurting your precious little fuck toy."** Dark growled again.  He completely took form in Mark's mind.  Mark grasped at this throat as the image of Dark grabbed him, making it hard to breath.   **"Here I am taking a nap, being a nice guy...and you FUCKING TOUCHED MY ANTI!"** Dark squeezed harder, taking full control of Mark's hand but letting Mark feel their lungs fighting for air.

After a moment, Dark let go. Mark rolled onto his side, gasping as he let the air fill his lungs again.   _"How the fuck are you able to do that?"_

 **"Because I am fucking you, Mark."** Dark responded  **"I know you're not a complete idiot.  You figured this out already. Just fucking admit it already."** Dark started to retreat, fed up with Mark at the moment.   **"Oh, and if you ever touch what is mine again, I will fucking kill someone you love."**

With that, Dark went silent.  Mark could feel that Dark was still there, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, but he wasn't going to open communications.  Mark didn't want to think to much about what Dark had said, but he couldn't help it.  Dark wasn't the one who hurt Jack.  Dark wasn't the reason Mark even started having sex with Anti. Mark hated to admit it, but those actions had been his own.  Rough sex wasn't new to him.  Hell, that open trunk on the floor was proof of that, but it had always been discussed and agreed upon before hand.  He hadn't even talked to Jack about that kind of stuff.  He also knew that it didn't matter that it was Anti sitting there before him, that was Jack's body that he had attacked.  Jack hadn't consented.  Mark not only cheated on Jack, but raped him at the same time.  It was a messed up and weird, but he had fucked up in ways that he never thought was possible.  Mark spent the rest of the night thinking over what had happened, giving into sleep only when he couldn't fight it anymore.


	13. Prop Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I heard Jack was staying for a while. Mandy told me you and Amy broke up." Bob said. Mark realized this call wasn't completely social.
> 
> "Yeah man, it just sorta happened." Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know if she is doing okay?"
> 
> "Mandy said she is pretty upset, actually. Amy apparently won't give too many details but she did say you slept with someone else." That was Bob for you...blunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 2000 views. It's a super busy week this week but on Friday I will put out at least 3 chapters, hopefully 5.

The loud ringing from his pants woke Mark up at 9 am.  Mark grabbed his pillow, placing it over his head as he tried to ignore it.  It had only been a few hours since he fell asleep and it wasn't restful.  After a minute, the ringing stopped. Mark sighed happily, starting to drift again.  However, the phone started ringing loudly again.

"Who the hell?" Mark grumbled, forcing himself from his bed.  He angrily searched his pants for the offending sound, answering once he found it.  "Hello..." Mark said, trying to hide his extreme annoyance.

"Mr....ummm..Fish..Back?" Said an older gentleman's voice. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." Mark responded, figuring it was too much trouble to correct the man. "What can I do for you?"

"Just calling to let you know the delivery truck is on it's way to drop off your new mattress. It should be there within the hour, if traffic allows." replied the gentleman.  

"Oh, Yeah. Sounds great." Mark had totally forgotten about that. "Thank's for the call. I'll be here."

"Alright. Have a great day." said the man, happily, before hanging up.

Mark rubbed his tired eyes and looked over at the bed.  He really had hoped to ask Jack for help, but he thought it best to leave Jack alone at the moment.  Mark jumped in the shower real quick to clean up from the night before and got dressed.  Afterwards, Mark stripped the mattress, tossing the bedding into the hamper.  Mark looked at the blood stains, remembering the night all this started...remembering how in one night, Jack and Mark's lives had changed.  

Mark ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  _"Would Jack and him even be together if Anti and Dark hadn't of started all this shit?"_ Mark wondered to himself.   _"Would Jack still be with him if only Dark had of appeared?"_ Mark decided to not dwell on it too much right now.  He needed to get this mattress out before...ding dong. "Shit, that was quick."

Mark ran downstairs to answer the door. He was surprised to see the delivery truck was out front already.  "You guys got here quick." Mark said uncomfortably as he opened the door.  A delivery man was standing at the door while another was standing at the back of the truck waiting. 

"Yeah, we got lucky with traffic and you were our first stop." He looked over the paperwork in his hand.  "Mr. Fischbach?" He asked, looking up at Mark.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I need you too look over this and make sure the order is correct.  Sign at the bottom if it is." The man handed Mark his clipboard and a pen.  Mark looked it over real quick and signed, handing it back to the guy.  "Thank you. Do you need help removing the other mattress?" 

"I got it." Mark said a little too quickly.  The guy didn't seem to question it though, nodding his head before heading back to the truck.  A few minutes later, they had the mattress in the front door and up the stairs.  Mark told them to just leave it in the hallway, leaning against the wall on the other side of his bedroom door.  He would do everything else himself.  The guys didn't argue, enjoying the fact that they can move on to their next delivery.

Mark walked them to the door, thanking them again.  Once they were gone, Mark leaned against the door sighing.  He had a lot of work to do to get that old mattress downstairs.  It just now occurred to him that he would have to dispose of it as well on his own, unsure of how he was going to do so with his small car.  "Shit"

Just then, Mark heard movement upstairs.  "M...Mark?" came Jack's unsure voice.  "Mark?" Jack said again, a little louder.

"Yeah. I'm down here." Mark said.  He pushed himself off the door when he saw Jack coming down.  Jack looked tired.

"I heard some noise.  Mattress?" Jack asked, gesturing behind him when he reached the bottom.  

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you I bought a new bed.  Old mattress is ruined." Mark shrugged, placing his hands in his pants.  He couldn't bring himself to meet Jack's gaze. "Sorry it woke you.  I didn't think they would be here so early."

"It's okay." Jack replied.  He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, one hand grasping the elbow of his other arm.  He wasn't sure what to say. "Mark, about last night..."

"I'm sorry, Sean." Mark cut off Jack. He started crying immediately. "I'm so so sorry." 

Jack moved toward Mark, placing both hands on his face to make him look up.  "Mark...It's okay. Really."

Mark shook his head, "No, It's not.  I fucked up.  I hurt you."  Mark said, pulling away from Jack.

"Mark, I didn't use the safe word." Jack said as he grabbed Mark's arm, stopping him.

"What?" Mark said, wiping his tear stained face. 

"I didn't use the safe word." Jack repeated.  "Halfway through it all, I had full control over my body.  I could have stopped it at any moment, and I didn't." Mark looked up at Jack but didn't speak.  He was too confused by what Jack was saying.  Jack sighed and placed himself directly in front of Mark, looking into his eyes.  "Yes, Anti started it.  He tempted you and I'm mad you gave in, but I understand why.  However, after Anti left, I...well fuck I enjoyed it."

"You...enjoyed it?" Mark asked. "We never discussed rough sex like that. I was way too rough with you. I hurt you."

"I never said stop." Jack shook his head.  "It was new.  It was way outside of my comfort zone, normally, but...I liked it." Jack closed the distance between him and Mark, kissing him softly. "Not something I want all the time, but wouldn't mind doing it again. Did you like it?"

"Honestly?" Mark asked, placing his hands on Jack's hips.  Jack nodded.  "Yeah. I did."

"There, we have officially discussed it."  Jack said, kissing Mark's nose and wiping off his face. Mark couldn't help but smile. "Now, coffee and then I will help with the bed. I assume the old mattress is still on the bed."  Mark nodded before leading Jack to kitchen for some breakfast.  He felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his chest as he thought about how lucky he was to have Jack in his life.

After breakfast, Mark and Jack removed the old mattress, deciding the best place to put it is the garage till they could figure out what to do with it.  After putting the new mattress on, Jack helped put new bedding on.  Mark and Jack decided to enjoy a make out session before Mark departed to the recording studio to get some much needed work done.  Jack would record tomorrow, but right now, he wanted a nap.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had been recording for a few hours, even working through lunch.  He was doing some editing when he phone started ringing again.  Mark was happy to see it was Bob. 

"Hey, man. Haven't heard from you in a while." Mark answered happily.  

"Hey, Mark. Yeah, been busy." Bob paused, looking for words. "I hear you've been pretty busy too."  

"Yeah, a lots been going on." Mark replied. "Jack's been here and we've been working a lot."

"Yeah, I heard Jack was staying for a while.  Mandy told me you and Amy broke up." Bob said.  Mark realized this call wasn't completely social.

"Yeah man, it just sorta happened." Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know if she is doing okay?"

"Mandy said she is pretty upset, actually.  Amy apparently won't give too many details but she did say you slept with someone else."  That was Bob for you...blunt.

"Yeah...I did." Mark wasn't going to lie to one of his best friends.  Hell, he didn't see the point in lying at all. "Did she tell you who?" 

"Nope. Apparently she didn't say much about it. Just that you cheated and it was a bad break up." Bob said.  Mark took a breath, at least Amy hadn't told anyone about what Dark did.

"Well, You know Jack and Signe broke up too..." Mark began but Bob cut him off.

"Yeah, I figured with the double break up and the little info we have that it was Jack." Bob said.

"How did you...?" Mark was cut off again.

"Wade told me about Signe and Jack breaking it off. Said Jack cheated too. Wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together after that." Bob said. "Basically, Mark...everyone knows. I just got tired of waiting for you to tell us." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Mark apologized.  "Things haven't been easy on this end."

"Yeah. Not the best way to start a relationship, but if you guys are happy, we are happy too." Bob said "So, do you guys want to play prop hunt in a bit? Mandy and I are about to eat some dinner." 

"I'll ask Sean, but yeah. I'm sure it'll be no problem."  Mark said.  Bob gave a small chuckle on the other end. "What?"

"Weird hearing you call him by his real name. That's all." Bob said. "Let's aim for 2 hours from now." 

"Will do." Mark hung up.  _"Well, at least everyone important knows now. Other than our family, that is."_ Mark finished up the video he was editing and went to get Jack. 

Mark was pleasantly surprised to see that Jack was still sleeping.  He slowly opened his bedroom door, looking at the sleeping figure in his bed.  Jack's clothes were on the floor, meaning he was in nothing but his boxers.  Mark really wanted to join Jack in that bed, but his grumbling stomach told him that they had to wait.  He was sure Jack would be starving too.  Mark sat on the side of the bed, stroking Jack's hair from his face.

"Sean, honey." Mark leaned over, his breath on Jack's ear. "Time to get up." 

Jack smiled in his sleep, turning to find Mark's lips with is own, not opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for dinner. You've been asleep all day." Mark said, kissing Jack again. "Bob called."

Jack opened his eyes at this. "How is he?"

"Good. Wanted to ask me about us." Mark said, nuzzling at Jack's neck. Jack moved to give Mark more access.

"He figured it out. Wade too?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders. 

"Mmhmm. Then he asked if we could play prop hunt." Mark nibbled and kissed. Urging Jack to wake up more.

"Sounds good to me." His stomach growled loudly at this point. "Perhaps we should eat first." He said, reluctantly.  He was already semi hard and wanting more.

"Yeah. Maybe in a minute." Mark said kissing his way down to give Jack a proper wake up.

Mark and Jack decided to order some Chinese take out.  Mark didn't have the energy to cook and needed to make sure Jack had a set up so they can all play prop hunt.  While he was putting the finishing touches on the set up in his room, Jack retrieved the food from the delivery guy and set it up in the dinning room.  By time they finished eating and cleaning up, Mark got a text from Bob saying he and Wade were already online, waiting.  Mark and Jack went upstairs, sharing a short kiss before exiting to their respective rooms to game for a while.

 


	14. Jack takes control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes control and Mark makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May get another chapter out later tonight. Kids are sick and hubs has a kidney stone so my time is a little taken up. will try to get a lot done by the end of the weekend.

The next couple of days went by pretty well.  Jack and Mark spent the time working on videos when they weren't just enjoying being a couple.  They talked about telling their families and fans, deciding to wait for a while to see how this works since Jack will be going back to Ireland soon.

 

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Jack said as they lounged on the couch Thursday night.  Mark was leaning back against Jack, head resting on his chest as they watched "Whose Line is it anyway".  Jack had one arm draped over Mark, hand resting over his heart.  The other hand was slowly stroking Mark's hair. 

 

Mark paused the show, adjusting so he can look up at Jack.  "I'm going to miss you too. I can't believe you are supposed to leave in a week." Mark reached up, wrapping a hand in Jack's hair to pull him into a kiss.  It was soft and sweet and full of sadness.  Jack sighed, wrapping Mark into a hug.

 

"I don't want to go." Jack whimpered.  Mark nuzzled Jack's chest and neck. 

"I don't want you to go either." Mark said. "Sean..." Jack pulled back to look at Mark. His hand automatically started stroking the red hair.

 

"What?" Jack asked

"What if I go with you when you leave?" Mark asked, biting at his lip.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked. 

 

"Well, Yeah." Mark said. "You always come here and I'm due for a vacation anyway. If you want me to of course."

"Of course I want you to come you big goof." Jack squealed as he hugged Mark again, crushing Mark's face into his chest. After a moment, Mark pushed gently against Jack, signaling he needed air. “Oops, sorry.” Jack said as he released Mark. Mark laughed at how cute Jack was being. Jack loved that laugh, it always gave him butterflies.

 

“Okay...” Mark finally said, catching his breath. “We need to book my flight and I need to spend some time next week getting videos done.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jack reached into his pocket to pulled out his phone. He would just buy another ticket. He hoped the plane had a seat available next to him. “Um...Mark.”

“Yeah?” Mark had gotten up at this point, shutting off the t.v.

“Can I use your computer? My phones dead.” Jack put his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, upstairs. You know the password.” Mark said. “I'm going to call Matt and Ryan and ask them to watch Chica while I'm gone.” Mark had pulled out his own phone. Jack just nodded and headed up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Mark was walking into his room. He found Jack working at his personal deck, expedia pulled up on the screen.

 

“Any luck?” Mark asked, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack hissed a little as Mark's hand found the wound on his shoulder. “Sorry.” Mark started to remove his hand, but Jack reached up, stopping him.

“It's ok.” Jack turned his head, kissing Mark's hand. “And yeah. Luckily they had one seat left and it just so happened to be beside me. I'm finalizing it all now.”

“Good thing I keep my passport up to date.” Mark kissed the top of Jack's head, inhaling the scent of Jack's shampoo. Mark watched as Jack finished up the transaction and got the confirmation.

“And, done.” Jack leaned back, letting his head rest against Mark. “You are officially going to Ireland with me next week.”

 

“Good.” Mark realized his hand was still over Jack's wound. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Mark gave it a slight squeeze, making Jack hiss again. Mark moved his mouth to Jack's ear, nibbling and sucking on his lobe, still applying pressure to the bite on Jack's shoulder. Jack let out a soft whimper, arching his back slightly.

 

“Mark...” Jack sighed. He tried to pull away so he could stand but Mark held him down. Mark moved his hands to the back of the chair, turning it around to face him. He kissed Jack's lips softly as he got down on his knees in front of Jack. He could already see Jack was hard, his pants being tight against his bulge. Mark wasted no time, undoing Jack's pants to expose his dick. Mark started to stroke Jack, setting a fast pace. Jack moaned loudly and bucked against Mark's palm. After a moment, Mark decided he wasn't satisfied with just this.

Mark looked up at Jack, loving the way Jack panted and moaned. “Sean...”

“Yes?” Jack said through clinched jaws. He whimpered when Mark stopped moving his hand.

“I want you...” Mark said, brushing kisses along the shaft. “I need you, Sean. I need you inside of me.”

 

The confession surprised Jack. “Are you sure you are ready?” he asked, his hand stroking Mark's cheek. Mark nodded, standing up, pulling Jack up into his arms.

“Please.” Mark was placing kisses along Jack's jawline, nibbling here and there. His hand exploring the skin under Jack's shirt.

 

Jack nodded, unable to find his voice. He let Mark help him undress before helping Mark out of his clothes. They made their way to the bed kissing and touching each other. Mark loved grabbing Jack's ass and squeezing it. He dug his nails in slightly, enjoying the high pitched noise that escaped Jack when he did. Jack took a chance, biting down onto Mark's lip hard, bringing blood to the surface. He was surprised at how much that one simple action turned him on, the taste of blood on their lips. Mark groaned against Jack's mouth, letting the taste of his blood mix as their tongues danced with each other. Jack pushed Mark back onto the bed, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, putting some on his fingers. Jack rubbed his middle finger against Mark's opening.

“Are you sure? It's not all that comfortable at first.” Jack said. He wanted to make sure that Mark knew what he was asking for. “In fact it hurts like hell till you get used to it.”

“I'm sure, Sean.” Mark moved his hips against Mark's finger, urging him to push in. “If I can't take it, I'll tell you red.” Mark smiled assuring Jack. _“Even if I can't take it, I deserve the pain after what I did to you.”_ He thought to himself

“Ok. Breath and relax.” Jack pushed his finger into Mark, watching his reactions. Mark's hands gripped at the sheets, but he fought to keep a straight face. It hurt a little, but not too bad. Just a weird sensation more than anything. Jack pushed all the way in, moving his finger inside, pressing against the prostate. Mark moaned in response, his dick twitching in response. Jack leaned down, taking Mark into his mouth as he inserted a second finger, wanting the pleasure to overtake the sting from being stretched.

 

Mark hissed from the pain spreading and mixing with the pleasure. His hand found Jack's hair, fisting it. Jack moved his fingers inside of Mark, brushing his sensitive spot to help add to the pleasure. He sucked and licked at Mark as he fingered him, making sure that Mark was ready for him.

“Sean...Please.” Mark sighed, sweat already forming on his skin. He was thrusting his hips down on Jack's fingers at this point. Jack pulled off Mark's dick with a loud pop, removing his fingers slowly.

“I love you, Mark.” Jack said as he lubed up his dick, placing himself against the entrance.

“I love you, too. Now fuck me.” Mark's voice was thick with need. Jack pushed himself all the way to the hilt. The tightness of Mark overtaking him. He tried to still himself, but Mark grabbing his ass, urging him on, made him give up on that.

 

Mark felt the pain rip through him, but found that he enjoyed it. He grabbed at Jack's ass, nails biting into flesh. Jack took the hint and started moving immediately. He took up a fast, hard pace...slamming hard into Mark's hole. The mixture of pain and pleasure making Mark sensitive. Mark growled out Jack's name, the orgasm hitting him quickly, shooting cum all over Jack and himself. Jack kept pounding, licking up the cum that had made it's way up onto Mark's chest before biting down. He didn't break skin but he did leave a beautiful, painful bruise over Mark's heart. His hands pinned Mark's hips down as he pounded even harder into Mark, crying out Mark's name as he finally climaxed, spilling into Mark.

 

Mark and Jack stayed like that, Jack's head resting on Mark's as they tried to catch their breath. Both were afraid that if they moved, they would shatter into a million pieces. Jack finally pulled out slowly, both men way too sensitive. He collapsed on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as his hand found Mark's, lacing their fingers together.

“That was...wow” Jack said “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yes, but in a good way.” Mark was honest, his thumb rubbing across Jack's hand. “I loved it.”

Jack just smiled, feeling sleep starting to overtake him. He forced his tired muscles to move, getting up to grab a towel. He took the time to clean up himself and then Mark, just like Mark had the first time they had made love.

“ **Doesn't it feel good to give in to your more primal side?”** Came Anti's voice. Jack just shrugged it off. Refusing to give Anti that satisfaction.

“You're going to be sore tomorrow.” Jack said, getting up to toss the towel into the hamper before returning to Mark's side. Mark cuddled up against Jack, head resting on Jack's chest for once.

“I know, but I don't care. I loved every second of that.” Mark kissed Jack's lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you. Now get some sleep.” Jack stroked Mark's hair till they both fell asleep.

 

 

 


	15. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark spend the morning together and Mark makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't gotten out more. Maybe tomorrow. So much to look forward to. Working on other works too that I think you guys will like but I'm trying to finish this one first. Also, family is doing much better so I should be able to do my massive update. Anti and Dark will return in the next chapter and stay for a while.

Jack wasn't kidding when he said Mark would be sore. Mark had woken up that morning feeling extremely stiff. When he went to stretch his aching muscles, the burning sting hit him hard.

“Ouch.” Mark clinched his ass cheeks and flinched. He looked over to where Jack had been the night before, realizing he was alone. Mark frowned and looked around the room. He saw a small note on the bedside table.

“Doing some chores downstairs. Take a hot bath or shower...it'll help. Tylonal and water are for you. -Jack”

Mark smiled as he read the note. He picked up the pills and downed them with a gulp of water. “Thank you.” He said aloud to nobody. He slowly made his way to the restroom to grab a nice, long, hot shower...his mind filled with memories of the night before.

Jack was busy moving around the house, cleaning. He had noticed how messy things had gotten since he had gotten there. Yeah, they kept up the dishes but he felt he should help Mark out for letting him stay there in the first place. He had made sure to wake up before Mark so he didn't have Mark arguing with him about it.

When he got up, he made sure to take Chica out before getting to work. He had a metal list of what needed to be done, and had managed to get through quite a bit: laundry, sweeping, mopping, and dusting. He was glad Mark was so organized like himself, so everything was easy to find. After all of that was done, he checked his phone...it was almost 9. Knowing Mark wouldn't sleep much more on his own, Jack decided to move to breakfast. He slide his finger across his phone, slipknot coming through his earphones. He smiled and got to work.

Jack had finished up the pancakes and bacon. Two beautiful plates sitting on the bar waiting for the scrambled eggs he was now working on. Mark came downstairs slowly, not wanting Jack to hear him. He smiled when he heard Jack singing in the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the air. Jack was singing along with some Avenged sevenfold song that Mark knew. He slowly peaked around the corner, making sure Jack couldn't see him. When he saw Jack had his back turned, putting the eggs back in the fridge, Mark grabbed Jack by the hips.

“JESUS!” Jack screamed and turned around quickly. “MARK, YOU FUCKING ASS!” Jack's heart was pounding in his chest. He ripped his earphones out of his ears. Mark was doubled over laughing his ass off.

“I'm sorry, Sean. I couldn't help myself.” Mark managed to get out as he was laughing, trying to catch his breath.

“I could have killed ya...or worse...” Jack said shoving Mark playfully. “I could have dropped the eggs.”

“No...not the eggs.” Mark feigned fright. “Seriously, though...I'm sorry I scared you that badly.” Mark pulled Jack to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Jack inhaled the scent of Mark and sighed.

“You're still an ass.” He said. “And after all I did for you this morning.” He pulled away, motioning to the plates of food.

 

“I know and thank you. It smells amazing.” Mark tilted Jack's chin with his hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “The house looks amazing too. You didn't have to do all this.”

“I wanted to. You're not the only one who made the house messy, you know.” Jack and Mark moved to the table, grabbing their plates and the syrup. “So I was thinking we could take Chica for a walk together after we eat.” Jack said in between bites of food.

“Sounds good to me. There is a dog park not too far from here we can go to.” Mark responded. “This is really good, by the way.”

“Thanks. You should let me cook ya dinner tonight.” Jack said. His eyes told Mark this wasn't a question. Mark nodded, his mouth full of the best pancakes he had ever tasted. Suddenly, Mark's phone went off.

“What time you coming over today?” -Ryan

Mark stared at the message with a confused look.

“What is it?” Jack asked, noticing the look on Mark's face.

“Ryan is asking when we are coming by today. I don't remember us having plans.” Mark looked up at Jack questioningly.

Jack shrugged. “Maybe that's him inviting us by.” He turned his attention to the coffee he had poured for Mark and himself.

“Maybe...” Mark said but he wasn't sure. “Do you want to go?”

“Sure. We need to talk about you coming to Ireland with them anyway.” Jack smiled at Mark, excitement shown in his eyes. Mark nodded, letting a smile touch his lips.

“What time works with you?” -M

“We have some recording to do today. Mind if we meet up tonight?” -R

“Sure, Jack wants to cook dinner so we will be after...around 8ish.” -M

“See you then.” -R

Mark sat his phone on the table. “Mind if we do an early dinner? I told Ryan we would be there around 8 so we aren't going over too late.”

“No problem. You can do some recording while I cook.” Jack said. “It'll be fun hanging out again.” Jack got up to wash his plate and get some more coffee.

“Yeah, can't wait.” Mark turned back to his food with a smile, but inside, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was off.

Jack wouldn't let Mark clean up when he was done eating, telling him to get Chica ready and he would meet him outside. Mark did as Jack asked, getting Chica's leash and heading outside. After a few moments, Jack was with him and they headed to the dog park. It was a nice day outside, being Autumn. They spent a while at the dog park playing with the big fluff ball. Mark watched Jack play with Chica while he leaned against a tree, a huge smile on his face.

“ _We could be like this forever.”_ Mark thought to himself. A sudden flash of them both cuddling on the couch with Chica, a silver ring on his and Jack's left hands came to mind. Mark blushed and looked down, steadying himself on the tree as his heart pounded hard against his chest. He tried to sort out the combination of extreme happiness and panic hitting him.

“Mark, you okay?” Jack's voice cut through the haze. Mark slowly looked up at him nodding. “Are you sure, you look pale, like you just seen a ghost...Wait, is it Dark?” Jack grabbed onto Mark's shoulder, a small fragment of worry hitting his crystal eyes.

Mark smiled a little, shaking his head. “No, it's all me. I just thought about something and it hit me kinda hard.” Mark stood up straight turning his attention to Chica “You ready to go home, girl?” Mark put the leash back onto her collar and started back toward the house.

Jack stood there for a minute before jogging to catch up with Mark. He walked beside Mark silently. He knew Mark was hoping Jack wouldn't ask any questions. _“What could he have thought about that would make him nearly have a panic attack?”_ Jack thought to himself.

“Does he not want to go?” Jack accidently said aloud, getting too lost in his head.

“What was that?” Mark asked, startling Jack.

“Shit...did I speak aloud?” Jack asked more to himself than Mark. Mark nodded, however. “Shit. Well...” Jack started playing with the string on his hoodie. He was nervous on what Mark would say. “I was wondering if you were changing your mind about going to Ireland...like it's too much too soon?”

Mark stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. He pulled Jack into a hug, not caring at the moment who saw as he placed kisses on top of Jack's head. “No, fuck no, Sean. I want nothing more than to go to Ireland with you.” He felt Jack hug him back.

“Then what is it? You looked so scared.” Jack's voice came out in a whimper, he was legitimately worried about what Mark had been thinking about.

Mark groaned, not wanting to tell Jack but he knew he had no choice. Jack wouldn't calm down otherwise. “I...Damn it this is hard.” He let go of Jack and started walking again, Chica was sniffing at everything she could as they headed back home. Mark looked down, feeling Jack as he kept glancing at him.

“Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I promise I'm here no matter what.” Jack said reassuringly. _“Haven't I proven that much already.”_ Jack thought as images of what Anti and Dark had done his him. He bit his lip, looking down too.

“I know...” Mark looked uncomfortable, he reached for Jack's hand, letting their fingers intertwine. Fuck who ever saw, he had already said they weren't hiding. “I know we've only been dating for a week now but I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mark. You know that.” Jack said, confusion starting to settle in. “Who care's if it's been only a week. I've loved you a long time.”

Mark smiled a little, feeling a more at ease. “Then you won't think it's crazy that I was thinking about us being married?” He said, giving Jack a sideways glance. Jack shrugged at first then his grip on Mark's hand tightened as words sunk in. He went from thoughtful to shocked, his jaw falling open slightly.

“I...well...I mean it's not crazy...” Jack stumbled over his words. He was completely taken off guard by this. He was imaging something bad, not this.

“Then what do you think about it?” Mark asked, his thumb rubbing the back of Jack's hand softly. They were almost home now, Chica was getting excited about getting to take a nap.

“About what? You thinking about marriage or about us getting married?” Jack asked, not quite meeting Mark's eyes when he glanced at him.

“Both.”

“Well, I think it's normal to think about where you want to see a relationship going. Hell, Ireland was big into proper courtships for years. You didn't date someone if you didn't intend on getting married.” Jack said matter of factly.

He swallowed and glanced at Mark again, they were at the house now. Mark didn't say a word as they walked into the house and he put away his Jacket and Chica's leash. Chica ran to get some water, loudly, then went over to her bed to rest. Mark walked into the kitchen, Jack following.

“Sandwich?” Mark asked, getting out stuff for lunch. They had been gone for a while.

“Thank you.” Jack took a seat at the bar and drank some water that Mark handed him. Mark got to work on food.

“And?” was all Mark said, picking up the conversation where it left off. After another moment of silence, Mark reached over the bar and gave Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze. “You won't hurt my feelings no matter what you say. Like I said, it's only been a week so I'll understand if you aren't comfortable with the idea.”

“It's not that.” Jack said. Mark raised an eyebrow to this, returning to his task and making an audible oh sound. “I mean, I told you already that I'm ready to settle down and start a family. I just didn't think we would really discuss it this soon.” Jack played with the water bottle in his hands.

“We don't have to discuss if it your not ready.” Mark handed Jack a plate with a sandwich and chips on it. “I just want you to know that I've thought about it. The only reason I freaked out was because I didn't expect to think about it so soon either, but I did and now I know that it's something I want.” Mark looked into Jack's eyes “Sean...I want to marry you.”

 

 


	16. Chicken and Dumplins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a decision, Dark reappears

Mark kissed Jack softly on the lips before heading off with his food to his recording room. Jack hadn't said a word, just staring after Mark in complete shock at his confession. Once he heard Mark go upstairs, he looked down at his untouched food, lost in thought.

“ _Mark want's to marry me?”_ Jack thought to himself. He was suddenly aware of his own heart pounding, blood rushing to his ears to magnify the sound. He was breathing harder than normal, but not enough to signify he was completely panicking yet. He looked at his hands, noticing they were shaking.

Not that he hadn't thought about marrying Mark...hell he had...but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. It had only been a week...he had just broken up with Signe for christ sake. Jack thought about the ring that he had hidden in his bag...the one he bought for Signe. He bought it before leaving Ireland, bringing it with him to Mark's for two reasons...one to tell Mark his plans and two so Signe wouldn't find it if she was snooping around.

Jack sighed heavily, forcing himself to eat at least half of what Mark made him as he thought more about what Mark had said. Mark had looked so certain when he said he wanted to marry Jack. He was going to go to Ireland with him next week. He thought about everything since the first morning they woke up together...covered in blood. Mark had taken care of Jack...showed him more love and acceptance than anyone had ever shown him...besides his mum of course. He accepted everything about Jack...even Anti. Mark was the type that wouldn't say anything unless he knew 100% that it was true. Jack knew that Mark had meant every word he has said since that morning...Mark loved him and would always be there to care for him.

Jack had made a decision. He went upstairs and retrieved his phone from the bedroom where he left it that morning to charge. He ignored all the notifications for the moment, pulling up google. After finding what he was looking for, Jack called for an Uber. He left a note for Mark on the bedside table in case Mark came looking for him telling him he had to go get some things for dinner before going to his bag. Jack searched for the little bag wrapped up in a shirt at the bottom of his pack, pulling it out. He smiled to himself, nodding his head in determination before walking outside to wait for his ride.

Mark spent the afternoon recording some videos to fill up the weekend. While editing, he could definitely see the difference in himself. He had a ton more energy and a goofy grin on his face. He knew fans would notice but he didn't care. Like he said before, he wasn't going out of his way to hide that he was in fact in love with the most adorable ball of energy he had ever met. He would let fans speculate, but he wouldn't say anything till after he told his family and Jack told his. Mark didn't care what they would think, he just felt they needed to find out from them, not the internet.

Mark called up his mom and told her about him and Jack. She wasn't exactly thrilled, asking about Amy and about grand children. Mark assured her that Amy and him just weren't working out and that he loved Jack. He also told her that if he got to marry Jack, there were multiple ways for same sex couples to have kids. She told him that she loved him and would support him. She wanted to meet Jack when she could and Mark promised she would. After getting off the phone with his mom, he called his step-mom and told her. She wasn't surprised at all and gave him her full support and love. He texted the info to his brother and got back a thumbs up.

Mark sighed happily, looking at the time on his phone. He had been working for a while now and he figured Jack would be finishing up dinner soon. He saved what he had finished and set up vids to upload over the weekend. He wanted time to plan things out with Jack over the weekend and spend the week making videos. He thought back to the past two weeks, thinking about how horrible circumstances led to them finding out just how much they needed each other. Now, he was hoping they could find a way to make this work...even with Anti and Dark.

Mark opened the door, greeted by the smell coming from the kitchen. Mark couldn't wait to see what Jack had made...having seen his note from earlier when he took a piss break. Mark made his way downstairs, making sure to make some noise so he wouldn't scare Jack again like he had this morning. Jack seemed to be prepared, having only one headphone in this time.

“Hey, love.” Jack looked up from the simmering pot in front of him. “You are just in time.” Jack shut off the stove and got out bowls. Mark smiled and looked into the pot, the wonderful smell warming him up.

“Is that Chicken and dumplings?” Mark asked in surprise.

“Mmhmmm.” Jack laddled in some in the two bowls, taking them to the table. “I know it's your favorite, but this is traditional Irish chicken and dumplings. It's not as good as my mums, but I don't do too bad of a job at it.” Mark waited till Jack set the bowls down to pull him into a hug.

“Thanks. I'm sure I will love it.” Mark kissed the tip of Jack's nose, tickling it with his facial hair. Jack giggled.

Mark and Jack set down and ate, talking about the videos Mark had done. Neither mentioning the conversation earlier, but both knowing they want to. After dinner, Mark helped Jack clean up and they headed for Ryan and Matt's.

Ryan let Mark and Jack in while Matt paused the game they were playing.

“Hey!” Matt said as he leaped up from the couch, giving Jack and Mark a hug. After greetings they made their way to sit in the living room. “Drinks?”

“Nothing for me...Sean?” Mark replied, looking over at Jack.

“Not tonight.” Jack remembered what happened last time he has a drink, he didn't want to go through that again. Not tonight, at least. Matt just shrugged, grabbing him and Ryan another beer before taking his seat back on the couch.

“So Ireland?” Ryan started before taking a drink.

“Yeah, I think it's time I go. Sean does all the traveling here and I am hoping to meet his family.” Mark said, giving Jack a sideways glance.

“That's the plan, anyway.” Jack added to the conversation. “I mean, my ma has already asked me about what happened with me and Signe...might as well tell her everything.”

“We will be spending the time trying to figure out how to make this work from long distance as well.” Mark reached out and took Jack's hand, a soft smile on his lips.

“Sounds good. How long will you be gone?” Ryan asked again. Matt at this point had leaned up against Ryan. Ryan draping his arm over Matt. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Ummm...two weeks I guess. Mark is going to get as many videos made up before we leave but we can do collabs and stuff while there.” Jack tilted his head slightly, the question on the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah, I bet my fans will love to see vlogs about my visit so that will be nice too.” Mark tried hard to not say anything. He didn't really know what to say.

“That's cool.” Matt laced his fingers with Ryan's. “We can take care of Chica, man. It's no problem. Lego misses her anyway.” Ryan nodded.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Jack gestured toward Matt and Ryan, unable to contain it. Matt choked on his beer, laughing. Ryan was laughing as well, but not at hard.

Mark ran a hand over his face thinking _“Really, Sean?”_

“Okay...so yeah...” Ryan finally said “You are the only two who know.”

“Know what?” Jack asked. He didn't want to just assume. They could just be playing a joke.

“That we are together.” Matt said when he finished coughing.

“Since when?”

“Sean...”

“What?” Jack looked down at the tone in Mark's voice. “I'm just asking.”

“It's okay, really.” Ryan reassured. “It started after Daniel died. I was having a bad night, Matt heard me crying and came to check on me...one thing led to another and we've been together ever since.” He kissed Matt softly before looking back at the guys. “Since you two came out, we've been trying to do so also. Just wanted to tell you guys first.”

“Congrats.” Mark and Jack both said and they meant it. They talked about their relationships and how Mark had already told his family...reassuring them how well everyone was taking it. Jack was pleased to hear Mark's family was supporting them, hoping that his family would be the same.

After a while of chatting, Mark suddenly offered to go get drinks for everyone, promising Jack he would get soda for them.

“Sure, you know where everything is.” Ryan said. Matt and Jack were getting games set up, Matt telling Jack about some sexual things that he just had to try with Mark.

Mark came back after a few minutes with their drinks. Everyone drank happily, Jack realizing just how thirsty he really way. Mark just sipped at this soda, a hidden smile behind the glass as everyone started playing smash bros. Nobody noticed the flash of scarlet that was now in Mark's eyes.

 


	17. Jack meets Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No...I don't want this, Dark. Please” Jack pleaded, hoping Mark would somehow overcome Dark's influence and save him.

Jack woke up slowly, eyes blurry. He lifted his head, neck stiff, and tried to look around. He blinked through the blur, Matt and Ryan's kitchen coming into view. The room felt too bright to Jack's sensitive eyes, making his head hurt. He tried to raise his hand to his face, but found he was unable to. He looked down, seeing his arms and legs tied to the dining room chair that he was now sitting in. Jack sat there confused. Last thing he remembered was playing video games with Ryan, Matt, and... _“Fuck!”_

Jack started to struggle against the restraints, still fighting through the heaviness from the drugs Darkiplier had obviously slipped him. He looked around as he tried to get at least one arm loose, wondering where the hell everyone else were. Praying that Ryan and Matt were alive. He suddenly felt his chair lurch backwards, balancing on the two back legs. Jack cried out in panic, his face meeting that of Dark's.

“Hello, little fuck toy.” Dark said. His muscles tense from balancing Jack just right in the chair. “You've been sleeping for a while now. I was beginning to wonder if I gave you too much.”

“Where are Matt and Ryan?” Jack said, trying his best to hide the fear in his eyes. This was the first time he had really been at the mercy of Dark, other than the couple of times Dark had drugged him. Jack felt stupid for not noticing Mark had changed.

“I've put them away for now.” Mark chuckled a bit at the look that flashed in Jack's face. “They are alive for now, fuck toy. Unharmed...mostly.”

“Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us alone?” Jack asked, he felt heat rising to his face...pissed.

“To put it simply...Mark touched what was mine.” Dark let go of the chair suddenly, making Jack hit the floor hard. His head bounced against the tiled floor, dazing him. Jack laid there in pain, feeling a small amount of blood gathering in his green and brown hair. Dark knelled down, grabbing Jack by the face, fingers pressing into the joints in his jaw. “I'm going to make you suffer for what Mark and Anti did.” He let go of Jack's face, fingers trailing down to Jack's neck, gripping tightly...cutting off Jack's air. Jack's eyes went wide as he struggled for breath. He fought against the ropes keeping him in that chair but found Dark was just at talented, if not more so, at restraints as Mark. Jack started to feel his lips tingle, his vision going black, when Dark let go.

Jack gasped loudly, taking in a much air as he could get. He groaned, moving his head to the side only to be met with a kick to the face, feeling his nose break, blood spurting. Jack instinctively tried to reach up and grab his face, gagging as he tasted the crimson blood running down his throat. Dark grabbed the fingers on Jack's had, breaking the middle one. Jack screamed in pain.

“God, I love hearing you scream.” Dark said as he gave Jack's ring finger a tug, the painful crack accompanying Jack's screams.

“FUCK YOU, DARK!” Jack screamed, spiting blood into Dark's face. Dark wiped the blood from his eyes, looking down at it on his fingers. He placed his fingers in his mouth, letting out a moan before grabbing Jack by the hair on top of his head.

“Careful what you wish for.” Dark placed a rough kiss on Jack's lips. Dark quickly undid the rope on Jack's legs, letting them free. Jack managed to knee Dark in the face, busting Dark's lip. Dark moaned and licked the blood from his lips. “Yes, keep fighting.”

Dark's fist landed hard against Jack's cheek a couple of times, making sure to daze him enough. Dark raised the chair back upright, untying Jack's hands. He pulled Jack up by the throat with one hand, the other fumbling over Jack's jeans, undoing the button and zipper. Jack quickly recovered from the punches and started pushing against Dark, trying desperately to wiggle free from Dark's grasp. Dark moved the hand that had been busy with Jack's jeans to the back of his neck, pushing into the pressure points. He let go with the other hand, moving quickly to push Jack's face to the dining room table in from of him, bending Jack over.

Dark kicked the chair to the side, out of his wait and place himself behind Jack. His bigger body pressing against Jack's pinning him completely to the table. Jack tried as hard as he could to push himself up off the table, but Dark was much stronger than he was, keeping him in place. Dark held Jack in place with one hand, the other undoing his own jeans and sliding them down along with his boxers, exposing his hard dick to the air. He then moved to Jack's tighter jeans, tugging them off his slender hips.

“Fuck off, Dark.” Jack screamed. Dark ignored him, using his hand to rub head of his dick against Jack's hole. Jack bit at his lip. “Please...no.”

“Oh, but Jackaboy, you know you want this.” Dark reached around, grasping Jack's dick. Jack let out a whimper, tears forming in his eyes. His body betraying him. “See. Your already so hard for me. Nothing more than a little fuck toy for me to play with.”

“No...I don't want this, Dark. Please” Jack pleaded, hoping Mark would somehow overcome Dark's influence and save him.

“Oh, but you do want this.” Dark started stroking Jack's member dryly. The intense friction along with Dark's hard grip making it painful, but Jack couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Jack cursed himself. Jack forced himself to gather as much strength as he could, pushing hard against the table. He managed to break free from Dark's grip but only for a moment. Dark let go of Jack's dick and grabbed onto his right arm, twisting it uncomfortably behind his back. He pushed Jack back down. “You do that again and I'll break it. Got it?” Dark growled.

Jack swallowed, tears softly going down his face as the pain bit into his aching shoulder. Jack knew Dark meant it and he knew he wasn't getting out of this. Dark used his feet to push Jack's legs apart to give him easier access. Dark lined himself up to Jack's entrance and leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear. “This is going to hurt. Scream for me.”

He rammed his dry dick into Jack. Jack screamed loudly as Dark set a fast and brutal pace, slamming up into him. Jack cried and sobbed against the table, feeling the blood from Dark's assault start to lubricate him, making the friction less painful in some ways. Dark let go of Jack's arm, placing both hands on Jack's hips so he could hold himself steady. The table shifted with every thrust. Jack just wanted it to end.

“Yes. Oh my god, so good.” Dark growled in between moans. He was getting so close to coming. He reached around with one hand and started stroking Jack. As much as Jack hated it, he could feel the heat building in his stomach, the muscles tightening as he started to climax. He bit his lip hard, muffling his moan, refusing to give Dark that satisfaction as he came onto the floor and Dark's hand. Dark didn't stop stroking until his own orgasm rocked him, cuming deep inside Jack.

 


	18. Anti returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would Dark almost kill you?” Jack didn't believe Anti. Dark loved Anti, and Anti loved Dark...no way you would do something so horrible to someone you love.
> 
> “Because Dark would rather me be dead than with Mark.” Anti shrugged as if it was obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother in Law coming to visit for about a week starting wednesday. I will try to update a much as possible but please forgive any delay while she is here. It's just a heads up but I will continue to update before she gets here.

“You son of a bitch.” Mark choked out between sobs as he looked over Jack's motionless body on Matt and Ryan's bed. He could barely see the rise and fall of Jack's chest, but it was there. Every once in a while, a muscle would twitch, making Jack whine in his sleep.

“ **Technically you are calling your own mom a bitch...”** Dark's bored voice rang through Mark's mind.

“I'll kill you.” Mark growled aloud. He took a cool wet cloth and cleaned the cuts on Jack's face. He could barely recognize the beautiful man, half of his face a black and purple swollen mess.

“ **Go ahead. You do realize that mean's taking of your own life.”** Dark shrugged. **“It wouldn't be the first time you contemplated such a thing. It's not like Jackaboy there will miss you after what you did.”**

“What the fuck to you mean what I did? I didn't do anything, you fucking asshole. That was all you.” Mark punched the wall, imagining Dark standing in front of him as his hand with through the sheet rock.

“ **Oh, it wasn't your fault at all.”** Mark could here the condescending smirk in his voice. **“You knew touching something of mine would result in something of yours getting hurt. You are the one who put Jack in danger. Even when you felt like something was off, you went head first into a situation. You put Jack, Matt, and Ryan all at my mercy...all because you got greedy and tried to take part in something that was only mine. You want to call me a monster...I left your toy alone. I left your friends alone. I didn't touch a single thing of yours that mattered...I even let that bitch go without breaking a single bone.”**

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed shaking, his head in his hands. “You didn't have to hurt anyone. We were fine. We were content. You and Anti don't know how to just let us be happy.”

“ **You call coasting by in a melancholy life happy? You forget that I'm in the deepest parts on your mind.”** Dark didn't leave room for argument. Mark knew he was right, he wasn't truly happy. Jack had even said he wasn't completely happy. Mark had never felt something even close to what he has felt when he is with Jack. He knows neither of them would have ever made a move if it hadn't of been for Anti and Dark, but he could still hate them for the things that they did.

“You didn't have to hurt him. You could have done anything else...you didn't have to rape him.” Mark was almost pleading with Dark. For what though...to take it all away? To make it nothing more than a horrible nightmare that Dark likes to plague Mark with?

Dark didn't respond, but Mark knew he was still there. He was never far away, only leaving when he wanted to. It had been that way for years, but got stronger when Jack and Mark had met. Did Dark and Anti feel each other then? Mark grabbed his phone in his pocket and started to dial 911 but his hand froze over the call button.

“ **Can't have you doing that, now can we?”** Mark felt the world going black again, Dark taking control. **“I'm not done playing yet.”**

Jack must have passed out after Dark assaulted him. He woke up slowly, his mind coming out of the fog. He noticed immediately that he was on a bed, the soft mattress caressing his horribly sore body. He stared up at the ceiling, dry tongue running over his cracked and swollen mouth. He winced in pain as his jaw protested even the slightest movement. Fractured, he guessed. He shifted, pain from the brutal assault becoming highly apparent.

“ _Rape...not just assault but fucking rape.”_ Jack felt disgusted, stomach protesting. He tried to get up but found himself to be tied up again. His arms over his head, tied to the headboard. He looked up, his neck stiff and sore, and sighed. He looked down to find he had been tucked into the bed, feeling his naked skin against the cool sheets. His clothes were tossed on the floor by the bed. He wondered if Dark had raped him again after he blacked out.

“ **Mark undressed you. He wanted to clean you up.”** Anti suddenly appeared beside Jack. Jack knew it was just a projection of his mind, but he was somewhat glad to not be alone...somewhat.

“Mark? Did he tie me up too?” Jack didn't hide the hurt in his voice. Mark was there and he didn't help him.

“ **No, Dark took back over before Mark could do anything. Like call the police.”** Anti ran his fingertips over the rope binding Jack.

“Any chance you could somehow let me go?” Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

“ **Not even if I was in control. Dark is good at this.”** Anti moved to stroke back Jack's hair. **“I wouldn't even if I could.”**

“What the fuck? Why not?” Jack tried hard to keep his voice low and calm, not wanted to alert Dark that he was awake, if he was nearby.

“ **Because it would be a lot worse if I did. And I'm enjoying seeing his jealous side.”** Anti said, giving Jack's bruised face a couple of small smacks. Jack's breath hitched.

“Bastards, the both of ya.” Jack spit at Anti. “You realize you use this body too.”

“ **And you realize that we would have been a lot worse off if I had of been there when Dark came out?”** Anti rolled his eyes at the confused look on Jack's face. **“No offense but you are a little bitch when it comes to pain. If I had of been the one there when he took out his anger on this body, we would probably be in the hospital...a machine breathing for us till I got us healed. And trust me, I'm good at healing us, but injuries like that take time.”**

“Why would Dark almost kill you?” Jack didn't believe Anti. Dark loved Anti, and Anti loved Dark...no way you would do something so horrible to someone you love.

“ **Because Dark would rather me be dead than with Mark.”** Anti shrugged as if it was obvious.

“Then why would you piss him off by being with Mark? Why would you put us in that type of danger?” Jack was pissed at Anti now, wishing he would just fucking disappear

“ **I have my reason's. Nothing Dark was willing to listen to till he had gotten his revenge. Maybe now he will listen to me.”** Anti straddled Jack suddenly, leaning over him. Jack bit back the groan of pain. **“Okay, this is going to hurt but we need to set those fingers.”** Anti took control of Jack's hand, forcing him to move his fingers. Jack screamed out as they cracked, the broken bones setting. Jack and Anti both heard Dark's movement somewhere from within the house, moving towards them. **“If you want to live, let me take over. Trust me...he won't kill me now.”**

Jack didn't know whether or not to trust Anti but if it meant he didn't have to go through the pain of whatever Dark had planned, he wouldn't argue. Besides, Anti did look sure of himself. After a sigh, Jack nodded. Anti smiled and placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips. **“G'night, Jack.”** was the last thing Jack heard before he faded completely into his own mind.

Dark was in the middle of giving Matt and Ryan food and water when he heard Jack scream out in pain. Jack was awake. Dark smiled, ready for a round two. He would be a lot gentler...trying to coax Anti out so he could punish him directly. He knew Anti was hiding in that fragile body, afraid to face Dark's wrath. Dark didn't completely mind, he got to punish Mark...and he would lying if he didn't say that he enjoyed making the smaller man scream.

Dark checked the collars and chains around Matt and Ryan's necks again, watching as they started to faint from the drugs he had put in their water. Dark was glad they had a basement with plenty of exposed, reinforce piping. It had been easy to rig up a makeshift dungeon, making his life way easier atm. He went up the stairs, locking the padlock he had installed on the door before going up to play with Jack.

“Top of the mornin' to ya, laddie” Came Anti's cold voice as Dark opened the door to the bedroom.

 


	19. Anti and Dark reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I'm working on the next chapter.

Dark took a step back in shock. He wasn't expecting Anti to come out so easily, especially without his persuasion. He almost didn't believe it, but that glowing green eye was glaring proof. Dark didn't say a word as he approached the green eyed demon lying before him. Anti stayed silent, his eye unblinking and smile unwavering as he watched Dark's every movement. Dark sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Anti.

“Dark...” Anti's voice was barely a whisper. He tilted his head slightly, in wonder as what Dark was going to do. There was no expression on Dark's face, no indication as to what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Dark reached up and gripped hard at Anti's hair. His face contorted in anger. “Anti...” Dark kissed Anti hard, the impact busting open Anti's lip again. The crimson blood mixing with their saliva.

Anti opened his mouth, surrendering to Dark's dominance. A growl escaped Dark's throat as he ripped back the covers, exposing Anti's already naked body. Anti was already hard with need, much to Dark's pleasure. Dark pulled away, standing to remove his own clothing. Anti's eyes went wide when he was presented with Dark's nakedness, admiring his toned body and thick long dick. Dark leaned over, untying Anti's wrist in one quick motion. He ran his fingertips down from Anti's wrist, to his arms, till he reached his throat. Dark gripped at it hard, pulling Anti out of the bed...making him stand before him. Anti's hands came up to grab at Dark's arm instinctively, but he didn't fight.

Dark's head tilted, as if he was trying to decide what to do with Anti. There was still fire in his scarlet eyes, but the lust had overtaken the anger. He tugged Anti close so he was only a fraction away from Anti's lips. “Knees, now!” Dark growled as he let Anti go.

Anti gasped for breath and licked his lips. He placed his fingertips on Dark's torso, letting them trail down the beautiful muscles as he went to his knees. Dark didn't remove his eyes from the lowering figure, his body tensing. Anti's took hold of Dark's member, letting his forked tongue lick the bead of pre-cum on the tip.

Dark growled through gritted teeth, a warning that he wasn't in the mood to be teased. Anti smiled and wrapped his lips around Dark. He started sucking slowly, enjoying the taste of Dark on his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft, just the way Dark liked it. He was taking his time, urging Dark to take complete control of the situation. Dark let Anti take his own pace for a bit, wanting it to last. He missed his Anti, but he would never say it aloud. It was an unspoken truth that both understood and accepted in this moment.

Dark started to feel that warmth spreading in his abdomen, the muscles starting to tense. He grabbed Anti's hair, making him go still as he started to fuck his open mouth. Forcing his dick all the way to the base in and out of those beautiful lips. Anti moaned, licked, and sucked...his own orgasm building just from pleasing his Dark. Finally Dark's hips stuttered as he shot his load into Anti's throat, making sure every drop went down. The intensity caused Anti to cum all over the floor before him.

Dark slowly pulled out of Anti's mouth, Anti's lips caressing his the whole way. Anti looked up at Dark, waiting. Dark removed his hand from Anti's hair, moving his fingers to stroke the bruised side of his face, almost lovingly. He helped Anti up from his knees, pulling him close to kiss again before pulling him to the bathroom.

Dark and Anti rested in the hot water, Anti leaned up against Dark's chest. Dark had carefully washed Anti's body and hair, taking great care to helping him with his aching muscles. Dark placed feather light kisses on Anti's cheek as he held him close, nuzzling his neck.

“Why did you hide from me?” Dark asked, sounding wounded.

“You know the answer to that.” Anti rested his head on Dark's shoulder, eyes closed. “You would have killed me.”

“I could have killed him.” Dark said, his eyes flashed with anger again.

“But you didn't. I knew you would want to see me face to face.” Anti's fingers traced the veins in Dark's arms absentmindedly. “Besides, you weren't ready to listen to me if I had of shown up first.”

Dark grumbled. “Why?”

“Because you have a horrible temper.” Anti shrugged.

“No...why did you do it?” Dark bit down on Anti's shoulder as a warning.

“Sleep with Mark? To help you.” Dark pulled away from Anti, prompting Anti to sit up. Anti sighed, looking down at the water before adjusting to face Dark. “You needed the extra push to completely merge with Mark. Before, you couldn't take over unless Mark was impaired or allowed you to. You have been merging with Mark slowly for years, but you needed that push to be able to do so without help. Haven't you noticed that now you can take over whenever you want, for however long you want?”

Dark hadn't really thought about it. Anti was right though, since that night Dark has been able to do more. He almost killed Mark by taking control of his arm. He took over when Mark didn't notice and set up this meeting the Ryan and Matt. He came out and has been the one making all the calls, allowing Mark to come out only when he wanted.

“Anti...” Dark pulled Anti close, stroking his hair. He wouldn't apologize because he didn't regret what he had done to Jack and Mark. Anti understood. “I have something for you.”

Anti sat up, his cruel grin reaching across his face.

 


	20. Training begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryan, I don't think that's Mark and Jack.” Matt said, his hands resting on Ryan's back

Anti and Dark dried off and got dressed. Dark took his time, lazily moving about. He smiled as he watched Anti rushing. Anti complaining at Dark to hurry up. Anti wanted to play.

“Where are they? You didn't hurt them too much, did you?” Anti asked, jumping around like the ball of energy he is.

“They are minimally injured. Any injuries they have, they mostly did to themselves.” Dark responded as he led Anti toward the basement. Anti turned his head to the side, wondering what awaited him.

Dark unlocked the door, letting Anti go down first. Anti slowly made his way down the rickety steps, hearing shuffling in the room below. When he got down far enough, he turned on the lights. He was greeted with the sight of Matt and Ryan sitting on a dirty mattress, backs to the wall. Their eyes laced with fear until they saw Anti come down those steps instead of Dark.

“Jack!” They both cried. Matt stood up a little to excitedly, moving towards Anti. The collar around his neck tightened, pushing metal barbs into his neck. He gasped and back up, hands tugging at the metal to loosen it again. Ryan stood up and looked at the wounds.

“Thank God it's you. Mark has gone crazy. There are locks on these collars so we can't get them off. You got to get us out of here before...” Ryan was saying not paying attention to Anti as he approached them.

“Before what?” Dark's voice cut through like a knife, making Ryan and Matt tense up. Both of them turn their attention to Anti and Dark as Dark enters.

“J...Jack?” Matt manages to get out as Dark wraps his arms around Anti's body. Anti places his hand's on Dark's arms, tilting his head toward him but not looking away from the two men.

“Poor things. They still think you are Mark.” Anti giggled. Matt and Ryan looked dumbstruck, unable to process what was going on in front of them.

“And that you are Jack.” Dark nuzzled Anti before kissing him.

“Dark? Anti?” Ryan said, placing himself in front of Matt, shielding him. “Come on guys, this is crazy. Dark and Anti aren't real.” But as he said it, his eyes were met with the scarlet eyes of Dark. Followed by the one green eye of Anti's. Matt squeaked behind him.

“Ryan, I don't think that's Mark and Jack.” Matt said, his hands resting on Ryan's back.

“At least one of them is intelligent.” Anti pulled Dark's arms away from him, moving towards the two figures. Ryan and Matt watched Anti carefully. Anti reached out, letting his fingertips dance over the chained collar around Ryan's neck till it reached the chained leash. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled tightly, making metal bite painfully into Ryan's neck. Ryan cried out, fingers grabbing at the collar as the jagged metal cut flesh, bringing blood. “We can't have our pets thinking they can do as they please. On your knees, dog.”

“Fuck you, Jack.” Ryan said.

“Jack, Please...” Matt pleaded as he grabbed Jack's arm. Dark was quickly on Matt, an animalistic growl filling the room as he pinned Matt to the wall, breaking his wrist.

“You don't touch Anti.” Dark all but yelled in Matt's face. Matt was crying from the intense pain, his body pinned to wall.

“Matt!” Ryan tried to go toward Matt, but Jack pulled the collar tighter, choking Ryan.

“Let's try this again, shall we?” Anti licked up Ryan's ear. “Dark will break a bone in Matt's body every time you disobey, got it?” Ryan nodded, trying to suppress his anger. “Good, now on your knees.”

Ryan took his time, slowly moving down to his knees as Anti slowly let the leash slip through his hand. He never took his eyes off Matt, thinking only about protecting him. Matt's left wrist was limp from being broken, he held his arm as closely to himself as he could. Dark's bigger frame pushed against him.

“I'm okay.” Matt said between sobs, putting on a brave face. “Just do what they say and we will be okay.” Matt tried to reassure Ryan.

“Awwww, how sweet! Now, you pet...join him.” Anti directed his attention to Matt. Dark moved away from Matt but not too far. Matt moved with shaky legs till he was beside Ryan. He slowly sank down to his knees, cradling his hurt arm. “Good. Now when we come in, you will greet us this way from now on. Got it.”

Matt and Ryan nodded. “You know someone is going to come looking for us, Ja...Anti.” Ryan said

“Doubtful.” Dark was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “I took the liberty of telling everyone you needed a break and was taking a vacation. Luckily, you both keep your phones logged into all your social media's, and your pass codes were simple enough to figure out.”

“Well that seems to answer that problem.” Anti clapped his hands together gleefully. “Now, who wants to play?” Anti did a round of eenie meenie and landed on Matt. “Yes, he will do.”

“NO!” Ryan tried to jump up at Anti, earning him a kick to the stomach. Dark was undoing the leash from it's grounded point, pulling Matt up to follow him. Anti crouched down and grabbed onto Ryans hair.

“You just earned him at least one more broken bone. You will learn soon enough who is in charge here.” Anti said softly, but his voice dripped with venom. “DARK!” A loud snap and scream came from behind Anti, telling Ryan that Dark had broken another bone.

“I...Yes.” Ryan said, trying to look away.

“Yes, what?” Anti tugged at Ryan's hair, refocusing his attention.

“Yes, Master.” Ryan replied through gritted teeth. He never thought he would ever truly hate anyone as much as he hated Jack and Mark right now.

“Good, boy.” Anti patted Ryan's cheek and moved to the other side of the basement where Dark and Matt were.

 


	21. borrowed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you enjoy yourself?” Dark asked, wrapping up Anti in his arms. He licked a droplet of blood from Anti's cheek.
> 
> “Yeah, just tiring out. I'm on borrowed time, still.” Anti's voice showed his discontent.

After a few torturous hours, Ryan's legs were numb from staying in his submissive position. His neck was sore from looking away as Matt was “trained” a few feet away. He couldn't make himself watch as his two best friends cut and beat the man he loved.

Matt had been chained up by his wrist, the metal cuffs rubbing them raw as he hung there, his toes barely touching the concrete floor. Anti finally felt satisfied enough with their progress, nodding toward Dark. Dark unlatched the cuffs, leading Matt back to his spot by Ryan. Matt limped back, his wrist hugged closed and his leg bending at an awkward angle. His breath hitched as he lowered himself onto his knees beside Ryan, looking down at the floor.

Ryan stole a glace at Matt. Matt's face was a bruised and bloody mess. His back and chest layered with lashes from a whip that Dark had provided Anti. His leg and wrist noticeably broken, along with some ribs from Dark. In fact, there was barely a spot on Matt that wasn't bruised or bloody. Matt's eyes teared up again and he wrapped his arms around Matt, stroking his hair.

“I'm fine.” came Matt's defeated voice. He didn't sound like himself, but Ryan couldn't blame him. Ryan's anger was to the brim.

He looked up at Anti. Dark was moving around behind Anti, cleaning up their tools. “How could you, Jack? I thought we were friends.”

“Jack is your friend...I am not.” Anti said. “We will begin your training later. I'm bored now.” He turned to Dark. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, packing up now.” Dark nodded, not looking up. He was packing the tools into a bag and moving it into a locked cabinet so Ryan and Matt didn't have a chance to get to them.

“Matt?” Anti cooed.

“Yes, Master?” Matt replied, still not looking up. His voice lacked emotion. Ryan looked at him in shock.

“Good, Boy. You did good today.” Anti patted his head. The only thing stopping Ryan from hitting Anti was the shock from Matt's behavior. “Did you enjoy your training session?”

“Yes, Master.” Matt replied again.

“Good. Let's go.” Anti said as he walked up the stairs, Dark following closely behind.

“What have they done to you?” Ryan whispered, leading Matt to lay down on the mattress, holding him close as he cried himself to sleep.

Dark locked the door behind them as they got upstairs. Anti went to the window and looked out, sighing.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Dark asked, wrapping up Anti in his arms. He licked a droplet of blood from Anti's cheek.

“Yeah, just tiring out. I'm on borrowed time, still.” Anti's voice showed his discontent.

“I know.” Dark nuzzled his neck, biting playfully. “What can I do to help?”

“Not much. I have to work this carefully.” Anti said, thinking. “You were born from Mark's depression and self loathing. He fed into you, making it way easier. Jack doesn't hate himself...it is taking more time than I like but I will win this. He let me take over willingly this time so I'm close.”

“What do I do while you are gone?” Dark was nibbling on Anti's ear lobe now.

“Prepare for the trip. I think this trip is exactly what I need to get Jack to fully accept me.” Anti turned around, kissing Dark deeply. “Thank you for the puppies. I love them.” he said, referring to Matt and Ryan.

“Anything for you, Anti.” Dark rested his forehead on Anti's tighting his grip as Anti passed out. He picked up Anti's body bridal style and took it to the car. He had no problem leaving Matt and Ryan in the basement, but he wanted to keep Anti close.

Dark drove back to Mark's place, carefully taking Anti's body to the bedroom. He got out the rope, tying the smaller man up. His arms behind his back, attached at the wrist. The rope going down to connect to his ankles so he couldn't move. He knew Jack would be the one to appear when he woke and didn't want him to get any ideas about being a hero. It was the end of Saturday, only a few more days and he and Anti would be on a plane, going to Ireland.

“Then nothing will keep us from each other.” Dark whispered, placing a kiss on Anti's forehead. He retreated to Dark's recording studio to record some videos. After all, the fans seem to ask for more Darkiplier videos. Might as well give them what they want.

Jack woke up with another horrible headache, his shoulders and lets aching and cramped. He looked back to find them tied up in a most uncomfortable position. “Fuck!” Jack said aloud, pulling on his restraints to test the strength. He found them completely solid, like he expected.

“ _Well, I'm not dead, so I guess Dark somewhat forgave Anti.”_ Jack thought to himself. He was only moderatly surprised that Anti's sarcastic voice didn't ring through his mind. Jack guess Dark had worn out Anti while he was out. _“Probably make up sex.”_ Jack thought, attempting to shrug. His shoulders protested, however.

Jack looked around, realizing that he was in Mark's room now. So Anti and Dark had at least come back to the house at some point. He wondered where Matt and Ryan were, hoping that they were still alive. He also guess that if he was tied up and alone, that meant Dark was still in control. He couldn't roll over, but he heard a loud snore behind him. Dark was asleep behind him. The sunlight was leaking through the window, between the curtains. He had no idea what time it was, nor what day.

Being the stubborn Jack that he was, however, he decided to attempt to get the ropes off. When else would he get such an opportunity to outsmart Darkiplier, after all? Jack stretched and wiggled, not noticing that he was doing nothing more that getting closer to the edge of the bed. He cried out as he fell, landing with a loud thud on the floor. He looked up to see Dark leaning over the edge of the bed, half amused at the sight of Jack on the floor.

“Going somewhere?” Dark asked, grabbing the robe that connected Jack's hands and feet with both hands, lifting him back up onto the mattress.

 


	22. Anti and Jack time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will accept me fully, Jack.” Anti moved down Jack's body, placing himself between Jack's legs, nibbling on his thigh. He was still stroking Jack slowly, teasing him. “Do you want me to suck on you, Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother in Law visits tomorrow. Forgive me if I don't update for a while.

~~~~“Jaysus...” Jack cried out as Dark easily lifted him back onto the bed. Jack couldn't help but be impressed by this feat, even if he hated the demon who had taken over his best friend's body. Dark just laughed at the look on Jack's face.

“How far did you honestly think you were going to get like that?” Dark gave a tug on the rope, making Jack bend his back at a painful angle.

“Any distance from you sounded good to me.” Jack said through gritted teeth. Thankfully Dark let the rope go back to it's normal position, giving Jack's bad a little break.

“Not gonna happen. As long as you have Anti, I have you.” Dark lazily stretched. “You could just give Anti back to me and then you will be away from me completely.” Dark suggested.

“Not gonna happen.” Jack spat at him.

“Then I guess you stay tied up.” He flicked the rope with his finger before heading to the restroom to piss.

Jack let out a frustrated yell. He was lying on his stomach now with him arms and back in the air behind him. His limbs were hurting, shoulders threatening to give up and dislocate. He also really needed to piss, but he wasn't going to ask Dark for anything. Wouldn't give him the pleasure. Jack would figure out his way out of these ropes, even if it killed him.

It seemed like Dark could read his mind, however, because he had started undoing Jack's ankles when he got back into the room, helping Jack to his feet. Jack looked at him questioningly. Dark grunted and directed him towards the toilet, undoing his pants and pulling his dick out for him.

Afterward, Dark decided that things would be easier if Jack was fully naked, not just shirtless, so he stripped him of his jeans and underwear. Jack looked away from Dark, trying to hide the pink that had tinted his cheeks. As Dark was leading him back, Jack got a look at himself in the mirror. He was glad to see that his face had healed up mostly...thanks to Anti's abilities. Now that he thought about it, his ass felt fine too.

Dark placed Jack back onto the bed, adjusting him to sit up on the bed. His hands were adjusted as well, tied on the headboard, each one placed up beside his head. Jack's shoulders were very happy about this change in position. Dark said something about food and walked out of the room. Jack didn't expect him to come back for a while, Dark didn't like being around Jack.

Dark ate some breakfast alone, toast and eggs with coffee. He debated taking something to Jack but didn't want to have to feed the man. It was too intimate and he could already feel himself getting annoyed that it wasn't Anti. Maybe starving him a bit will help get Anti back.

“ **You can't starve him! Please give him something to eat.”** Mark pleaded in his head.

“ _Shut up in there. He won't die from missing a couple of meals...then again he is rather skinny isn't he.”_ Dark smirked, enjoying the panic he had just created with Mark. _“Now, I think it's time for me to go play some games with your friends and get some recording done. Got to make sure nobody suspects a thing.”_ Mark cursed and yelled at Dark before Dark pushed him into a box in his own mind, shutting him up for a bit.

Hours had passed since Dark left Jack alone. Jack had no idea what time it was, but he had watched the streams of light move across the room for a while. After a bit, Jack gave up on any hope of food and decided to take a nap.

Jack slowly started to wake up, a weight on his lap bringing him to awareness. He lifted his head slowly, his neck incredibly stiff. _“Maybe a nap wasn't a good idea.”_ He thought to himself. As he stretched his neck, he realized that Anti was sitting on his lap.

“What? How?” Jack jumped a little, startled by being met with Anti's one Green eye. He really hated the fact that Anti only had one eye...it made him even more disturbing to deal with when he could actually see him.

“You and I are getting closer, Jack. The more you accept me, the more I can do with you.” Anti purred, his posture that of a cat wanting to be pet.

“No offense...ok Totally take offense...I'm not gonna fucking accept you, Anti. Like, ever.” Jack looked away from Anti, concentrating on his hands that had gone numb. He moved them to get blood flow back. He was happy to find his fingers were way better than when he last seen Anti.

“Awwww, Jack...That's not very nice.” Anti leaned into Jack, hands on his chest. He nuzzled Jack's ear sweetly. “What about all those time's I took care of you? You didn't seem to mind me then.”

Jack shoved Anti with his shoulder, not pushing him far, but Anti leaned back to look into Jack's face. “When have you ever fucking taken care of me? Ever since you've come around, my life's been hell.”

“How about all those times your brothers were mean to you?” Anti ran his hands up and down Jack's bare chest. “Remember how their favorite toys would suddenly be broken, or they would have an “accident”? Or the times in high school with you had issues? Remember that one guy...Collin I think was his name...How he ended up in the hospital when he was walking home from practice one day?”

“Fucking shite!” The realization hit Jack that Anti had been by his side pretty much his whole life. How the hell did he not notice it before?

“That's right, Jack-a-boy. You were a little boy, crying after your brother's had pushed you a little to hard, making you bloody your nose on the ground. You were angry because they wouldn't let you play and had hurt you. You wished that you would hurt them...well I heard that wish and I came to you. You accepted me then and I've been with ya ever since.” Anti dug his nails into Jack's chest, making him hiss and arch his back. His dick jumped in response, a reaction Anti was trying to get.

“How the fuck to I get rid of ya? Exorcism?” Jack tried to ignore how his body was reacting to Anti. Kept telling himself it was all in his head.

“Nah, common misconception. Priest don't have any mythical abilities to get rid of a Demon.” Anti drug his nails down Jack's torso, leaving beautiful red welts on him. “Anti psychotics can go either way...at most it'll make us unable to do stuff most of the time, but we never go away.”

Anti's hands moved lower, finding Jack's half hard on. He wrapped one hand around it, stroking slowly. Jack bit his lip, muffling a moan. Anti smiled leaning into Jack to place a kiss on his lips. Jack didn't kiss back at first, but Anti's other hand tugging at his hair got him to open his mouth, allowing Anti access. Jack's moan was swallowed by Anti as their tongues met.

Anti broke the kiss, leaving Jack there panting. Jack noticed that Anti had removed his own clothing with just a thought as they were kissing. _“Do I really look that toned?”_ Jack wondered to himself as he looked over Anti. _“Holy shite, am I really that big?”_ His eye's widened as they found Anti's hard on.

“You will accept me fully, Jack.” Anti moved down Jack's body, placing himself between Jack's legs, nibbling on his thigh. He was still stroking Jack slowly, teasing him. “Do you want me to suck on you, Jack?”

Anti let his tongue lazily flick over the tip, slightly dipping into the slit. Jack swallowed in between pants. He knew Anti could do whatever he wanted to Jack atm, but he knew Anti needed him to give permission if he was going to get any closer to his goal. Jack bit back his moan, shaking his head no.

“No? Are you sure?” Anti picked up pace, letting his tongue wrap around Jack's shaft. Anti reached down and started pleasing himself, making Jack watch. Jack was on the edge, needing just a little more to climax. Damn Anti for being so sexy. Jack knew he had to stay strong...not only for his own sanity but so he could help Mark. Anti stopped stroking Jack, pouting.

“I guess I'll just have to finish myself off.” He sat up on his knees, stroking himself hard and fast. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from Anti, sweat forming on his brow...muscles tensing. The noises coming from Anti were sin themselves...making Jack really reconsider not letting Anti suck his dick. Finally, Anti groaned loudly, spilling cum all over Jack's body. He slumped over slightly, his hand on Jack's knee for support. Anti looked up at Jack with a smile, panting hard. “Maybe next time.”

Dark came into the room loudly, the door hitting the wall behind it. He was carrying some food on a tray. Jack jumped when he entered, scared of what Dark's reaction would be finding him and Anti in such a position. When he looked back to Anti, however, Anti was gone. No sign of their escapade other than his own dick standing at attention.

 


	23. Survive for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark let's Mark and Jack talk.

Dark sneered at the sight of Jack naked, panting, and hard as a rock. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, nervous about what Dark was going to say or do. Dark didn't way a word, just walked across the room and sat the food on the bedside table. He sat down on the side of the bed and gripped Jack's dick, hard...rubbing the tip with his thumb, sending pain through the sensitive flesh. Jack cried out, bucking up his hips.

“I see Anti has been playing with you, little fuck toy.” He didn't move his hand, just kept a firm grip on Jack's hard on. “What do you want? Want me to fuck you into the mattress?” Dark leaned toward Jack's face, stopping only inches from his lips.

“Like I would ever want you.” Jack didn't look away, hatred ever present in his voice. “Now, Stop fucking touching me.”

Dark moved his other hand to Jack's throat, pushing into it as he held Jack's head against the headboard. Jack felt all air cut off from his lungs, but didn't panic...he knew at this point that Dark wouldn't kill him.

“You watch how you talk to me, you little bitch. I'll fucking do whatever I want to you.” Dark moved his hand from his throat to his jawline, gripping hard enough to force Jack's lips apart. “I remember how you moaned and screamed for me as I made you cum. You know you like it.”

He kissed Jack's lips, forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack refused to kiss back, struggling to get his face out of Dark's grip, but with now luck. Dark explored every inch of his mouth, his other hand stroking his dick hard and fast. It didn't take long for Jack to reach climax, already being so close from Anti's little games. Dark finally disconnected his lips from Jack's, wiping cum off his hand onto the sheets and he laughed.

“You're nothing but a little cum slut, aren't ya. Can't even resist coming for me.” Dark patted Jack's cheek before untying Jack's hands. Jack just let his hands fall, his face downcast with shame. He hated that even though he hated Dark with all his being, his body would react to everything Dark did to him. He felt dirty. “Now, I'm not gonna feed you so feed yourself. But I'm also not going to leave you alone.”

Dark moved to the chair, scarlet eyes watching closely. Jack didn't move, he didn't want to eat anything that Dark gave him. His stomach growled painfully, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

“Please, Sean.” Mark's voice broke through his thoughts. Jack looked up to see that the man in front of him was leaning towards him. He placed a gentle hand over Jack's. His eyes met Jack's and Jack could see one eye was still scarlet, the other had gone back to the chocolate brown. The face before him was gentle but worried.

“Mark...” Jack swung his legs off the bed, still sitting but leaning towards the man. He knew Dark was still ever present, but he was allowing a bit of Mark out. He didn't know why, but at the moment he didn't care. He placed his hands on each side of Mark's face, kissing him deeply. Mark returned the kiss, his hands finding Jack's hips.

“Sean, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.” Mark said, his one brown eye tearing up. Jack shook his head.

“It's not your fault, love. You didn't do this.” Jack had tears streaming down his face. He was so happy to see Mark before him.

“I don't have long, but I'm trying to get back to you.” Mark rested his forehead on Jack's, eyes closed as he just enjoyed the feeling of being with Jack.

“I know. I'm trying to stay strong for you. They are both trying to get me to give my body to Anti.” Jack rubbed his hands up and down Mark's arms.

“I know, but don't. God don't you ever give up, Sean. I'll find a way back to you but don't you ever give in to Anti fully.” Mark warned. He moved, looking at the food. “I know he has probably drugged it so Anti can come out...but you have to eat. You can't fight him is you starve yourself.”

Jack sighed and nodded. “I know. Either way Anti comes out...”

“But only temporarily this way. If you are too weak to fight him off, he may trick you and take over completely.” Mark kissed Jack again. “I'm losing what little hold I have. I'll see you again soon. Please just fight for me.”

Jack nodded again and sobbed. “Mark...when this is over...Marry me?”

“Already planned on it.” Mark smiled kissing Jack again. Jack closed his eyes and savered it, feeling the change in the kiss as Dark took back over completely.

Dark pushed Jack back hard, making him fall back onto the bed. Dark wiped away the tears that Mark had cried.

“Disgusting.” Dark was referring to the emotions he just had to endure as Mark was partly there. “Fucking cry baby.” Dark hated Mark for that.

“He's better than you.” Jack snapped. Dark of course countered with a backhand to his face. Jack didn't cry this time. He just smiled, knowing that he got under Dark's skin.

Jack picked up his food, looking at the half a sandwich that was sitting before him with a glass of water. He figured Dark had something better waiting for Anti when he came out, but this was just to give Jack something and to drug him. He figured the drugs were in the water, so he concentrated on the sandwich. Much to his glee, Dark got more moody when he saw Jack avoiding the water. Jack took his time, chewing each bite as long as he could to draw out the process. He figured he would suffer for this later, but right now he was enjoying making Dark suffer. He was in control of when Anti would come out, not the other way around.

Sadly, however, he couldn't make it last forever. He knew he needed water to survive...how many days can a person go without water? Jack couldn't remember, but he promised Mark he would survive. If he refused to drink or accidentally spilled it, he was sure Dark would beat the shit out of him again. He wouldn't be keeping his promise to Mark then. Plus he knew Mark would just blame himself and Dark harmed him again. Jack resigned to just drinking the water quickly. It was the better option till he could make a plan. Maybe if he gained Dark's trust that he would be obedient, the Dark would stop tying him up.

Dark smiled as Jack finished up his water, taking the cup from him. He watched as Jack closed his eyes, swaying a bit before opening them again. Anti's glowing green eye meeting his scarlet one.

Anti and Dark had just finished a round of sex in the shower before coming down the stairs, clean and dressed for their long night. Dark told Anti he had finished up some videos for the channel and already had things lined up for the rest of the week, so he could concentrate Anti. So far, the Dark videos had gotten positive reviews. The fans honestly thought that it was all just an act and ate it up.

Anti sat at the bar, eating the lo mein Dark had gotten for him. He was only half listening because he honestly didn't care about the channel. Dark was a narcissist though, he enjoyed the attention. His ego would be even worse if Anti acknowledge his success on the channel in any way. Anti just rolled his eyes as Dark talked about doing a collab with Anti.

“How are the pets?” Anti interrupted, making Dark frown. Dark's hands went into to fist but he just leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Fine. I fed them earlier.” Dark grumbled. He wanted Anti's praise and hated being brushed off.

“Good. I'm the bearded one needs some attention tonight.” Anti pulled out his phone and looked up something, handing it over to Dark. “Ever heard of scarification?”

 


	24. scarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's turn for training with Anti

The sound of voices upstairs alerted Matt and Ryan to the fact that Dark and Anti were there. Dark had stopped by earlier and gave them some food. Not much, but enough to keep them alive. Ryan sat up, keeping one hand on Matt's shoulder as he listened to the other two move around upstairs. When they heard the lock on the door being messed with, Matt jumped up quickly, putting himself in his submissive position. Ryan just watched with sad eyes. He finally moved as he heard footsteps on the stairs, remembering how Anti hurt Matt for his “disobedience”.

“Daddy's home!” rang Anti's voice as he walked up to Matt and Ryan excitedly. He patted both boys on the head. “Good boys, waiting for daddy. Did you miss me?”

“Yes, Master.” Matt said, emotionless and not looking up to meet Anti's eyes. Ryan hadn't heard his voice since the training session. He felt his chest clinch at how much Matt's voice had changed after one day with Anti.

“Good boy.” Anti pet Matt again before turning his attention to Ryan. “And you?”

Ryan looked up, meeting Anti's gaze...a show of defiance. “Not on your life, Jack.” Ryan couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to call Jack master. It was a sick game that Jack and Mark were playing and he wasn't going to fucking roll over for them.

“Oh, I was so hoping to hear that.” The cruel smile reaching Anti's eyes made Ryan shudder. Anti rose up slowly, not taking his eyes from Ryan's. “Dark! Time to play with the pet.”

Dark seemed to appear out of nowhere, pulling Ryan to his feet. Ryan didn't fight it too hard, knowing that Dark was way stronger than him. He was just glad they wouldn't be touching Matt today. He let Dark push him to the place where they would be “training”, letting Dark lock his hands above his head.

“Mark, Matt needs a doctor. Please. His bones aren't going to heal right.” Ryan quietly pleaded with Dark, hoping to get his friend to snap out of it. “Just let us go and let me get Matt some help. We won't tell anyone you were involved. Please.”

“Please tell me what you don't get about the situation. Mark and Jack aren't here. I'm Dark. He is Anti.” Dark grabbed Ryan's face, forcing him to look toward Anti and Matt. Ryan's eyes teared up as he realized that while he was preoccupied with Dark, Matt was on his knees sucking on Anti's dick. Anti was leaned up against the wall, letting Matt do whatever he could to make him come. “Dying would be an act of mercy once Anti is done with the both of you.” Dark whispered before letting Ryan go.

Dark had moved to the table, getting tools ready for Anti. Ryan couldn't look away, watching Matt suck and lick Anti. Anti's gaze was on Ryan, meeting his eyes with that same cruel smile. His moans filled the room suddenly as he came all over Matt's face.

“Who do you belong to?” Anti asked, still looking at Ryan.

“I belong to Anti.” Matt managed to get out between gasp, the words breaking Ryan's heart. He finally looked away, focusing on the floor. He heard Anti tell Matt to clean himself up as his footsteps got closer. Anti stopped in front of Ryan, waiting.

After a moment, Ryan lifted his head a bit, not quite meeting Anti's eyes. “Why?”

“Because Jack and Mark care about you.” Anti stroked Ryan's hair, gently. “Their love for you put you in the cross fire.” Anti patted Ryan's cheek before slowly walking around him. “Now there are way too many clothes for what we have planned for today.” Dark moved to Ryan, cutting off his shirt. “Much better.”

Anti ran his fingertips over Ryan's back, tracing the flawless skin. “I like art.” he said, catching Ryan off guard. What the hell was Anti talking about art for? “You see, art is in the eye of the beholder. It can be a simple photograph of a flower, or a painting, or even a tattoo. This simple tattoo on Jack's arm is a symbol of a video game. It's art that expresses the love Jack feels for this game. The artist put a piece of his soul, sharing for a moment that love for the game with Jack. Jack's body the canvas for said art.”

“What the fuck are you rambling on about?” Ryan couldn't help himself. “Are you going to give me a tattoo or something?”

“Oh, dear Ryan. You almost have it.” Anti leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist. He whispered ever so gently into Ryan's ear as Dark handed a scalpel to Anti. Ryan tried to hide that he was trembling. “You will be my canvas for my art tonight.”

Ryan took deep shaky breaths as Anti pulled away from him. He gripped the chains holding his wrist up, anticipating whatever it was Anti had planned. “You see...” Anti pushed the blade into flesh just above the left shoulder, carefully carving an intricate pattern into Ryan's back. Ryan tried hard to hold back the scream, but was unable to. His scream interrupting Anti. “this form of Art is quite popular at the moment. It's called scarification.”

Anti finished one part of his design, removing a strip of flesh from Ryan's back. Dark stood nearby, holding a pan for Anti to place the strips of flesh into. Strip after strip of skin was removed slowly, bringing to life the art that Anti had envisioned.

“You will be beautiful, Ryan. You will live forever with a reminder of our time together.” Anti's heart was racing. He felt more alive than ever. The sheer pleasure from this so intense that his dick was already throbbing hard again. He loved the sounds of Ryan's screams and the feel of his knife in pressing into skin more than being with Dark. Yes, he loved Dark, but this was better than sex.

Finally, Anti finished his masterpiece. He stepped back, taking in the swirls and lines he had etched into Ryan's back. The chains around Ryan's wrist were the only thing keeping him up. Dark moved beside Anti, pulling him in for a kiss. Soon he had Anti pushed up against the wall, both of them had their pants down and Dark was thrusting up into Anti. Their grunts and moans the only sounds in the room.

“That was so sexy, Anti.” Dark growled as he fucked Anti hard. The only response he received was Anti's cries of pleasure. He was so lost in how much he was turned on that he couldn't speak. He felt himself orgasm quickly without needing to be stroked. His tightening ass causing Dark to come seconds later. Dark took his time to let Anti go, lazy kisses placed on his neck and jawline.

“Dark, we have to clean him up. I don't want him getting infection.” Anti moaned, his hands running over Dark's shoulders and back. He was still feeling the aftershocks from all the pleasure hitting him at once.

Dark groaned as he pulled away. He would just kill the two and get it over with. It was more work keeping victims alive and he hated it. But this was his gift to Anti, so he would endure it.

Anti unlocked the cuffs around Ryan's wrist while Dark got the supplies for clean up. Ryan collapsed to his knees...Anti catching him so he didn't land flat on his face. “Ryan, this is only going to hurt for a moment longer. Now, who do you belong to?” Anti asked, stroking Ryan's tear stained cheeks.

Ryan felt like he was going to faint, he hated the green haired man in front of him. “You...Anti.” Ryan found himself saying, much to his own surprise. Inside he hated this thing that called himself Anti, but his body seemed to telling that part of him to just shut up for once. He wondered if this is what Matt was feeling.

“Good boy. Now, take a deep breath...” Ryan did as Anti said just moments before feeling the sting from the hydrogen peroxide. He hissed, but found the cool liquid wasn't too bad. He wondered if his body was just so overly stimulated that is was mostly numb. Anti fussed over him like a person would a pet as they were getting treatment at the vet while Dark made sure the wounds were medicated and wrapped.

After it was over, Dark helped roughly pull Ryan to his feet, taking him back to Matt. He chained Ryan back up as Ryan got to his knees beside Matt. He stole a glance at Matt, realizing he was shaking and crying. _“So he is still in there.”_ Matt thought to himself.

“Rest up. If you are both good tomorrow, I'll give you a treat.” Anti patted both their heads before taking Dark by the hand, heading up the stairs. When the door was locked, Matt broke his position and hugged Ryan close, both of them crying.

 


	25. Anti's mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ! I couldn't respond to last few comments because you guys were already getting ahead in the story. I don't know if I'm becoming predictable or you guys just understand where I am going with this. Please enjoy.

“Can't we just kill them? We only have three days left here, anyway.” Dark coed into Anti's ear and he wrapped his strong arms around him. Anti ran his still bloody hand into Dark's hair, giving it a slight tug.

“No, I have plans and if we kill them, I'll never get Jack to accept me.” Anti said “You know this.”

“Just force it. Put the little bitch in his place.” Dark insisted.

“You know I can't. I don't want to fracture his mind. Then we would just both be crazy and I would make mistakes...” Anti was getting annoyed. “You know human minds are too fragile. You want me to end up trapped in lunacy?”

Dark sighed and let his arms drop, moving to the couch. “Fine. But I'm not taking care of that little shit again. You want to play nice with him, you fucking better have a plan or I may kill him.” Dark switched on the television, searching netflix for something to distract him from the urge to punch Anti.

Anti hissed at Dark, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. Dark responded with a middle finger in the air. Dark fucking annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. He is too fucking reckless, never thinking things through. Anti could already hear the taunting laughter from Jack in his head.

“ _What the fuck are you laughing at, Jack-a-boy?”_ Anti snapped at Jack. He shouldn't be coming out already. _“How the hell are you here?”_

“ **Not too long...saw what you did to Ryan and Matt.”** Jack's voice lost his smile. **“Dark is just as headstrong as Mark. Guess they are more alike than I thought.”**

“ _It's a fucking byproduct of possession, especially long term possession. Some say it's the demon influencing the person they possess, some say it's the other way around. I think we just tend to pick those we are compatible with anyway.”_ Anti didn't know why he was telling Jack this. He didn't know why he shared anything with Jack, but he always seemed to answer his questions easily. Anti noticed his hands were slowly relaxing again. _“Sorry you saw that.”_ What the fuck was Anti saying. Anti quickly put an invisible barrier up between him and Jack. Temporary but powerful.

“Lock me in the basement.” Anti said almost too quickly to hear, but Dark heard. His head snapped up from the movie he was watching (American horror story).

“What?” Dark asked.

“You don't want to deal with Jack and I think it'll do him some good to see what his bullshit is causing to happen to his friends.” Anti shrugged. No way was he going to tell Dark what he had just done. Dark would snap his neck right there.

Dark analysed Anti for a moment, as if he didn't quite believe him. After a moment he shrugged, finding no flaw in Anti's reasoning. “Fine. Want him in a collar?” Dark rose from the couch and started toward the door, fiddling with the lock.

“No, It'll be more fun to let him be able to move around but still unable to do anything.” Anti ran a nervous hand through his green hair. What the fuck? He was never nervous.

Dark opened the door but blocked Anti's path. He looked into Anti's eyes and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a rough bruising kiss. “You better fucking make this work. If you haven't gotten him to give into you by Thursday night, I'm gonna fucking crush every bone in your body. I don't fucking care, Anti. I will kill you.”

Anti gave his devious smile. “I know, Dark.” This was their equivalent of saying “I love you” to each other.

Anti waited patiently for Dark to make a move, he knew his bright green eye was fading. He could feel Jack taking back over and he wasn't fighting it. He didn't want to deal with Dark anyway. Dark's face twisted into anger, tossing Anti/Jack down the stairs before slamming the door and locking it.

Matt and Ryan heard the door open. Heard voices at the top of the stairs. They quickly moved to position...well as quickly as they could in their current states. They couldn't believe there was already going to be another round with this Dark and Anti in one night. They were even more shocked when they heard and saw Jack's body rolling down the stairs and the door slamming/locking.

They watched closely as Jack's body lie there, almost motionless. They heard a gasp and some coughing as the man on the floor pushed himself up, one arm instinctively wrapping around his bruised ribs.

"Fucking Dark.” Jack said as he flipped off the now closed door before wrapping his arm around his ribs again.

“J...Jack?” Ryan dared to say. He noticed the man before him didn't sound like the one who had been in there only moments before, torturing them.

Jack looked over at them, breathing a little labored. “Yeah...it's me.”

 


	26. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night with Matt and Ryan

“WHAT THE FUCK, JACK?” Matt yelled, tears streaming down his face. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Matt was pulling at his collar, making the barbs dig into his flesh.

“Matt! Matt! Calm down.” Ryan was pulling at his arms, trying to get him to stop on his own. “Please, before you hurt yourself worse.”

Jack looked at the concrete flooring before pushing himself up to stand. He moved forward to Matt and Ryan, embracing Matt in a hug. Matt stopped putting on his collar, letting it relax. He stood there feeling the anger slowly being replaced by shock. Jack sobbed loudly into Matt's shoulder, his body shaking as tears forced themselves from his eyes.

“I'm...so...sorry, Matt.” Jack sobbed, holding on tightly. Matt didn't move, his arms by his sides. Ryan stepped in, pulling Matt away from Jack. Before Jack could say anything, Ryan's fist made contact with his face, making Jack stumble backwards.

“How dare you fucking touch him?” Ryan said quietly. Somehow that was scarier than Matt yelling. Calm mad is always worse. “What the fuck kind of game are you and Mark playing at?”

Jack rubbed his jaw, taking note that it was going to take some more time for the bruising to heal up with everyone taking turns hitting him. “It's not a game, Ryan. You know us better than that.”

“Better start talking, Jack or Anti, or whoever you fucking are.” Ryan stood in front of Matt, protecting him.

“Okay, but please hear me out completely before you beat the shit out of me.” Matt and Ryan nodded and quietly listened while Jack told the whole story from the night it all began. Jack paced around, feeling the need to move, looking at his feet to avoid seeing the looks on their faces. He would let them beat the hell out of him after he was done, not like he didn't deserve it. After he was done, he stood in front of them, eyes still directed at the floor. “I know it sounds crazy, but it's all true...Anti and Dark are real.”

Matt spoke first “Why didn't you go to the police the first day?”

“Nobody would have believed us, and we didn't know what to do...we panicked.” Jack pleaded for them to understand. “It's not every day you wake up to something like that.”

“You could have pleaded insanity. There are therapist who would have cleared you guys of any wrongdoing.” Matt insisted.

“Nobody would have believed us, Matt. Two people claiming to have their bodies taken over by alternate personalities or demons or whatever on the same night who happen to be gay lovers...everyone would have thought we were making it up. Hell I'm the one saying it and it still sound ridiculous to me.” Jack stepped forward, finally looking at them. He needed them to understand.

“So instead, you put everyone else in L.A at risk?” Ryan finally spoke up. He couldn't believe that his two best friends, aside from Matt, would do something so stupid.

“I...well...I mean...” Jack stumbled over his words.

“You and Mark knew you were killing and hurting people, had physical evidence of it...and decided to put everyone at risk to save your own asses from going to jail. What in the fuck, Jack?” Ryan said more aggressively, grabbing onto the front of Jack's shirt.

“We didn't think...” Jack stammered. He closed his eyes anticipating another fist to the face.

“No, you only thought of yourselves.” Ryan let Jack go, shoving him away. “Anti and Dark may be the one's killing and hurting people...but you and Mark are just as bad for letting them. Now we are all fucked.” Ryan turned away from Jack, moving to sit against the wall, head in his hands.

Matt just looked at Jack for a moment “He's right, Jack.” was all he said before moving to join Ryan.

Jack stood there, dumbfounded. _“It's not our fault. They don't get it.”_ He told himself. If only he could make them understand, then they wouldn't be so mad at him. He and Mark did what they thought was right...right?

Jack moved to a secluded corner away from Matt and Ryan, they didn't want him near them anyway. He sat on the floor, holding his still broken ribs. He knew they would heal up quickly, but it still hurt like a bitch. He sat there and thought about everything from that first morning. He wanted to go to the police, but Mark said no. Mark convinced him that it was a bad idea. He just followed along with what Mark said. He thought Mark was looking out for him, but...

“ **What if he was just looking out for Dark?”** Anti's snake like voice came through his mind. Jack found himself nodding.

“ _Did he play me that morning? Did Dark influence him that morning?”_ Jack asked Anti. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and lying his head down.

“ **He told you not to call the police. He disposed of the bodies. Mark slept with me, knowing it wasn't you. He even told you to take the drugs and let me in...”** Anti whispered, Jack could feel Anti wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. He knew it was all in his head, but it felt nice.

“ _He doesn't love me...”_ Jack's heart was breaking as he started to put together the pieces from the past few weeks.

“ **No, He can't love...just like Dark. You and I are just possessions.”** Anti placed a kiss on top of Jack's head before stroking his hair.

 


	27. No Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beautiful, isn't it?” Anti had appeared behind Jack. His hands on his shoulders, head resting on beside his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the feedback you guys are sending me. I really appreciate everything.

Jack woke up on the hard, cold concrete. His whole body ached. Jack rolled over only to his back and stretched, quickly recoiling when he felt the pain in his ribs. At least they were no longer broken.

“ _Thank's, Anti.”_ Jack let a smile touch his lips. He never thought Anti would ever make him smile, but here he was smiling. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered Anti holding him until he did. It was nice. It helped ease the ache in his heart.

He instinctively reached into his pocket to check the time, surprised that his phone was still in his pocket. He removed it slowly and stared at it.

“Dude, you have a phone?” Matt said from the other side of the room. He and Ryan had just woke up themselves and were scrambling to sit up.

“We can get out of here!” Ryan was full of hope and excitement.

Jack pushed the power button seeing it was 11 am on Tuesday morning. He let out a defeated sigh.

“No signal.” Ryan said. It was a statement, not a question. Jack nodded anyway, putting the phone back into his pocket. Ryan sat back a little too fast against the wall, hissing in pain as he jumped away from it. “Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Matt grabbed Ryan's hand, worry in his eyes. Ryan waved him off claiming he was fine.

Jack looked over to the work table and saw that the first aid stuff was still there. He pushed himself up from the floor and grabbed it all before turning to Ryan. “Mind if I take a look?”

“No!” Ryan said angrily.

“Please!” Matt looked at the stuff in Jack's hand. As hurt as he was, he knew this was not the monster who had hurt them. He looked at Ryan. “Please let him. If you die of infection I'm going to be left here alone. Please.”

Ryan looked at Matt for a moment, taking in the pain and worry that filled Matt's eyes. He was legitimately worried for Ryan. Ryan gave in and nodded, lying face down on the mattress. Jack understood why Matt was so worried. The bandages on Ryan's back were already blood soaked.

He sat on his knees beside Ryan, Matt on the other side. “This is going to hurt, but I have to change the bandages and clean the wounds.”

Ryan nodded “Can't hurt as bad as when you did this to me.”

“I didn't...” Jack stated but what cut off by Matt.

“Shut up, Ryan. You know it wasn't him so stop giving him such a fucking hard time.” Matt voice was harsh and fed up. All the stress was clearly getting to him and he just wanted Ryan to stop making things more difficult.

“It's really okay, Matt.” Jack said softly. He couldn't help but feel grateful that Matt was sticking up for him, even if he wasn't for his sake.

“No, it's not okay.” Matt started removing the bandages, ignoring Ryan's noises of pain. “Yes, Jack and Mark fucked up but we can't say we wouldn't have done the same. At least Jack is fucking trying here. And at the moment it looks like he is in the same position as us with the Dark character.”

Jack took the ruined bandages and disposed of them in a nearby waste bin. When he returned, he was taken aback by the sight. Yeah, he had seen glimpses when Anti was doing this to Ryan but it's different to see it so clearly. The swirls and patterns were entrancing. They captivated Jack, but he had to hide it. The look on Matt's face showed he was trying to hide how much it bothered him to see it.

Jack got back on his knees, handing things to Matt as he needed them. Matt needed to do this for Ryan, so Jack didn't argue.

“ **Beautiful, isn't it?”** Anti had appeared behind Jack. His hands on his shoulders, head resting on beside his ear.

“ _What is it?”_ Jack assumed it had meaning. Anti had taken so much time and effort on it. Jack had to force himself to not trace the pattern with his fingers.

“ **It's my own design. It has my real name in it along with my symbols. Every demon has one.”** Anti whispered as he moved from Jack.

Jack watched as Anti did exactly what he wanted to. He almost said something but realized that Matt couldn't see him. Matt was taking his time cleaning the wounds and getting all the blood off.

“ _Real name? What do you mean? I thought your name was Anti.”_ Jack inquired, confussed.

“ **Oh, Jack-a-boy. A demon never reveals his real name. The name “Anti” is the name you gave me, sweetheart.”** Anti kissed Jack on the forehead before disappearing again.

“Jack...Hello?” Matt was waving a hand in front of Jack's face, getting his attention. Jack realized Matt had put the bandages on over Ryan's back.

“Sorry, I guess I just zoned out.” Jack straightened himself out, quickly gathering up things.

“It's okay. It's hard to look at for me too.” Matt tried to make him feel better. Ryan was forcing himself up.

“Yeah...you two should walk around a bit. Don't want to get blood clots.” Jack went back to the work table. He couldn't tell them that he thought Anti's work was beautiful. That he was slightly hard from looking at it all. That he wanted to know what if felt like to have Anti mark him like that.

He looked at all the things on the workbench, keeping his back to Matt and Ryan while he tried to calm down. He noticed something that could be very helpful.

“Hey guys.” Jack turned around with tools in hand. “Want to get those things off?”

 


	28. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark took another hit, finishing off the joint. Mark hadn't even realized Dark had continued to smoke after letting him out. It was...nice...sharing instead of fighting.
> 
> “It could be like this all the time.” Dark suddenly said. Mark forgot that being merged like this meant Dark felt everything Mark did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me.

Dark quickly put the tray of sandwiches and soda on the top stair before shutting the door. He didn't want to see Jack. It would just piss him off. Knowing Anti, he was taking his sweet time with some intricate plan. While he admired the way Anti worked, it could be annoying. Dark hadn't killed anyone in days, limiting his own personal fun for Anti's pleasure. It was getting old fast.

Dark had spent the day at the house putting up videos and taking care of Chica. He hated humans but he liked animals. Chica had been unsure of him since Dark took over. It was her daddy but not him. She didn't know what to do so she just avoided him. Dark didn't mind. He fed her and made sure to let her outside...giving her space. He made arrangements for her to be flown to Ireland with him in a couple of days. He wasn't just going to leave her at a kennel, it would be too suspicious.

It was now evening and he had decided to stay at Ryan's and Matt's house again. He hated Jack but he didn't want to be too far. He pulled out a bag he had managed to buy earlier, along with rolling papers. He laid it out on the coffee table and took a seat, rolling a nice joint. He lit the tip and inhaled, laying out and relaxing.

“ **Dude, I don't do that shit.”** Mark's aggravated voice came clear, almost as if he was sitting right there. It made Dark jump, looking around since he hadn't heard Mark's voice in a couple of days.

“ _You're not. I am.”_ Dark took another hit, getting comfortable again. _“I could be downing some vodka instead.”_

“ **You wouldn't dare. You may be in control, but even you can't heal us fast enough to keep a heart attack at bay.”** Dark shrugged. He knew Mark was right but he could still threaten it. He was starting to feel the affects of the weed. It felt nice.

“ _You got to admit, this shit is good.”_ Mark ignored Dark's comment. He realized he was able to feel himself take more presence. Maybe he could use Dark's altered state like he had used Mark's.

“ **Yeah, too bad I can't really enjoy it.”** Mark mumbled. Dark raised an eyebrow.

“ _Sure you can.”_ Dark said, bringing down the invisible wall between him and Mark. At the moment they were sharing their body equally. One eye still scarlet, the other almond brown, like when Dark let Mark see Jack.

Mark immediately felt the drugs hit him. He suddenly felt relaxed, like he didn't have any worries in the world. He flexed one arm, feeling the way his fingers moved. He hadn't been connected in his body in a while. He didn't realize how different it felt. Sharing his mind and body with Dark was an interesting experience. Felt crowded and they both had to merge minds to be able to function. If one fought for control over the other, it would be a battle of wills. In this state, Mark didn't know who would win.

Dark took another hit, finishing off the joint. Mark hadn't even realized Dark had continued to smoke after letting him out. It was...nice...sharing instead of fighting.

“ _It could be like this all the time.”_ Dark suddenly said. Mark forgot that being merged like this meant Dark felt everything Mark did.

“ **No, it can't. You hurt people.”** Mark sighed, starting to pull away from the merge. Dark quickly took hold of him.

“ _Not all the time. We would have to cooperate, but it could work.”_ Dark had taken hold of Mark, keeping him merged. He shared the pleasure of fighting and killing with Mark, letting the euphoria cloud his mind. Mark closed his eyes and moaned softly.

The feeling of warm lips pressed to his made him open his eyes again. He froze when he was met with the sight of Dark sitting in front of him. Dark's hand's on each side of Mark's face, holding him in place. Dark pulled back slightly, smiling at Mark.

“How...” Mark began to ask but was cut off by Dark's lips on his again. Dark nibbled at Mark's bottom lip till Mark opened, giving Dark access. He let Dark explore his mouth, surrendering. Mark moaned into Dark's mouth, much to Dark's satisfaction. Dark pulled back slowly, making Mark whimper.

“Do you want me? Do you want this?” Dark's deep, sultry voice vibrated throughout Mark. He wondered if he sounded that sexy too. Mark licked his swollen lips, looking Dark over.

Mark knew Dark was stronger than him, physically and mentally. Problem with self doubt and loathing all these years, it gave Dark power over him. He knew Jack needed him and and if he is going to be able to keep Jack safe from Dark, maybe this was the right decision. Maybe it was time to accept this part of himself so he could at least have some control over it.

Mark did something he never thought he would ever do, he took control of Dark. He reached up and grabbed Dark roughly by the hair, pulling hard as he roughly kissed his lips. He pushed his tongue into Dark's mouth, dominating the kiss. Dark went to put his hand on Mark's hip, but Mark stopped him breaking the kiss.

“You don't fucking touch me till I say, got it?” Mark commanded. He waited for confirmation that Dark understood his orders. Dark smiled, he had never seen the first inside of Mark like now. Dark normally wasn't one to be the bitch, but this would solidify their merge. Dark nodded. “Good. Undress.”

Dark stood up, stripping off his shirt as he did so. His jeans soon followed. He watched Mark swallow, faltering in his confidence as he looked over the toned body before him. Mark was quick to recover, however.

Mark got up and headed toward the bedroom. “Follow.” He said, not looking back.

Dark watched Mark only for a second before moving. Mark stopped and growled at him. “On your fucking hand's and knees, bitch.” He watched for compliance.

Dark couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine. He liked this Mark. It was someone he could actually tolerate. Dark was already hard from it. He slowly dropped to his knees, leaning over till his hands were firmly under him. Mark nodded and continued to the bedroom, undressing as he entered.

Mark was already sitting on the bed when Dark entered the room, crawling. His scarlet eyes lit up at the sight of Mark. His eyes falling on the long hardness waiting for him. Dark crawled forward, licking his lips hungrily.

Mark spread his knees apart, leaning back on his hands as he watched Dark. He didn't have to tell Dark what to do, he knew Dark understood the silent command. Dark placed himself on his knees when he reached Mark, placing his hands on Mark's legs, running them up till he reached his hips. He dipped his head down, taking in all of Mark.

Mark moaned loudly, feeling the warm heat of Dark's mouth overtake his pulsing member. Jack was good at sucking cock, but Dark knew just the right things to do. Of course he would, he knew exactly what Mark liked spending years in his head. Dark bobbed his head up and down, sticking his tongue in the slit at the right moments, applying pressure in all the right spots. He massaged Mark's hips with his fingers, making Mark purr. Mark felt the warmth growing in his stomach, getting close. Dark could feel it, slowly pulling off Mark's dick with a loud pop.

“Fuck me...” Dark's voice came out in pleading. He had never pleaded for anything in his life before, but he needed this. Not only to reach his goal, but dominant Mark had made him weak in the knees. He wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked for once.

“On your hands and knees.” Mark jerked his head to the bed behind him. He stood up and watched Dark crawl up onto the bed. Dark got into position, his dick twitching in anticipation. Mark got the lube that Matt and Ryan kept in the bedside table, lubing up his dick as he got behind Dark. “I'm not going to prep you, bitch. I want you as tight as possible.”

Mark rubbed the head over Dark's tight hole, teasing him. Dark whimpered, his hands gripping the sheets. Mark was enjoying hearing the little noises from Dark. “Beg for me.”

“Please...Mark.” Dark sighed, he pushed his ass back, trying to get Mark to enter him. “Please fuck my tight little ass. I need you in me.” Dark silently cursed himself inside for being so pathetic. He had never let anyone do this to him before, in all his years of existence.

Mark grabbed Dark's hips, pushing hard and fast inside till he was fulling in. Dark cried out as the pain shot through him. His ass protested being forced open, muscles pulsing as they clamped over Mark's dick. Mark groaned, giving himself a minute to adjust so he didn't cum already.

He ran one hand up Dark's back, pushing down when he reached the middle of Dark's shoulders. Dark let his upper torso relax onto the bed, resting his head on the mattress. Mark drug his nailed back down Dark's back till he reached his hips again, pushing his nails into flesh as he took hold of Dark and started to thrust. He moved slowly out of Dark, almost completely exiting, only to slam hard back into him. Dark gasped as the pain shook him again.

“Fuck, so tight baby.” Mark sighed, moving again. “Feels so good.” Mark slammed into him again and again. The pain slowly shifted into pleasure, making Dark's groans of pain turn into moans and sighs of pleasure.

“Faster. Please. Fuck my ass, Mark.” Dark moaned, moving his hips in time with Mark's. His hand reaching down to stroke himself as his own warmth started to build. Mark picked up paced, fucking Dark hard and fast into the mattress.

The bed was moving now, hitting into the wall. Mark had never fucked Jack this hard, ever. He was too afraid of hurting the man. It felt good to just let go and concentrate on his own pleasure for once. His head rolled back as he called let out a loud moan, spilling his seed deep inside of Dark. Feeling Mark swell inside of him only fueled Dark's orgasm, making him spill onto the bed.

Mark and Dark collapsed, Mark still inside of Dark as he lie on top of him. He reached up, lacing his fingers with Dark's as they slowly merged back into one body, happy on content.

 


	29. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you hear that?” Dark's sultry voice came through.
> 
> “Here what?” Mark asked, not opening his eyes.

When Mark came to, he could feel Dark's presence immediately. However, it wasn't like he had ever felt before. Dark wasn't pushing against him. He wasn't a little sound in the back of his mind whispering. Dark was fully there, along side Mark. Mark was surprisingly grateful for this. No headache. No fear of losing control.

Mark sat up slowly, moving to the restroom for a much needed piss and shower. The hot water felt good on his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled the hot steam. He felt better physically than he ever had. His muscles didn't ache. All his injuries, not that he had many, were fully healed. No trace of ever being hurt.

“ **Do you hear that?”** Dark's sultry voice came through.

“ _Here what?”_ Mark asked, not opening his eyes.

“ **Listen...”** Mark sighed and did what he was told. He concentrating on only his sense of hearing. It took a second, having to push past the sound of the shower, but he started to hear other things. He picked up on the sound of a mouse in the wall, scurrying about first. The longer he listened, the more things became clear. The sound of the wind softly rustling the leaves of the one tree outside. The laughter of kids outside playing. A conversation as a couple of people ran by during their morning run.

“Holy Shit!” Mark exclaimed. “How?”

“ **Now that we are fully merged, you share the perks. I have the hearing of a predator...it helps when hunting.”** Dark explained.

“You mean killing.” Mark was speaking out loud as if Dark was beside him. He didn't even realize it to be honest. He opened the bottle of shampoo and close it immediately, turning his head away as his nose was assaulted by the smell of Old spice.

“ **Sensitive sense of smell too. You get used to it over time.”** Dark shrugged with a slight giggle. **“I suggest milder smelling products till you build a tolerance. Great for picking out prey though.”**

“I'm not okay with killing, Dark.” Mark opened the bottle again and powered through the shower, making a mental note to replace all his products for a while.

Dark stayed quite for a bit, letting Mark concentrate on not passing out from the strong odors. He resumed speaking when Mark was drying off and brushing his teeth.

“We don't have to kill, you know. I won't promise that I will hold back all the time, but I can.” Dark had taken over actually speaking aloud.

Mark looked up into the mirror, noticing one of his eyes was Scarlet, signifying perfect unity. He bit his lip, thinking about what being merged really meant for him. He and Dark would have to work together to meet each other's needs. If not, it would cause conflict and he was pretty sure Dark would almost always win in a match of mental willpower.

“I can show you. Lets go out tonight?” Dark urged. He planned on going out anyway. Tomorrow was the deadline for Anti merging with Jack. Just the thought of having to kill Jack aggravated him.

“ **Fuck you, Dark. We are not killing Jack.”** Mark nearly screamed inside, his hands gripping the counter of the sink hard.

“Then you better get Jack to agree to a merge.” Dark said casually, running a hand through their hair. “I'm not trying to be cruel here Mark, but at this rate Anti is going to fracture Jack's mind.” He moved to the bedroom to rest on the bed. He let Mark have control of their ability to speak again.

“What do you mean?” Mark had a hint of worry in his voice. He had a vague memory of Dark and Anti arguing about the risk of a mind fracture.

“ **Simply put, if Jack keeps rejecting Anti with Anti growing in power...Jack is going to become a classic case schizophrenic...only an incredibly dangerous one without the ability to control it with medication.”** Dark said.

“No, Jack is stronger than that.” Mark shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

“ **Ever heard of Peter Niers?”** Mark shook his head again. **“One of Anti's host bodies. The guy killed over 500 people and sacrificed infants for the use of black magic. This was during the Holy Roman empire so that’s probably why you never heard of him. Anti was still fairly new as a Demon and decided to try to push to full on possession instead of just being a whisper or shadow. The guy's mind shattered and he went fucking insane. This is the first time since that Anti has tried again.”**

“Why would he try again after that?” Mark realized he was shaking. The thought of Jack sitting among dead infants scared the hell out of him.

“ **You won't believe me but...he likes Jack. Why else would you share your demon abilities with someone?”** Dark yawned.

“Does that mean you like me?” Mark chuckled. He could feel the mental “fuck you” Dark was giving him but he knew his silence meant yes...in a way. “Okay...I get it. Jack is in danger.”

“ **So is Anti. Recovering from a fractured mind after you get trapped in it take years.”** Dark shuddered at the thought.

“Speak from experience?” Mark asked.

“ **Manuel Blanco Romasanta...The Werewolf of Allariz. Yes, it's a crazy as it's sounds.”** Dark said. **“So, are you going to help me get Anti and Jack to merge?”**

“Weren't you pushing to Anti to just force the merge?” Mark asked as he got dressed in the clothes he came there in...thankful for Dark choosing to wear his favorite red flannel.

“ **Anti say's I have a bad temper and get irrational.”** Dark said dryly. He obviously hated to admit to his anger issues. Mark chuckled a little and let Dark fully merge with him again, his way of agreeing to help with Jack and Anti.

 


	30. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark?” He swallowed the panic rising when he realized that Mark had indeed allowed Dark to merge with him. “How could you?”
> 
> “Jack listen, please.” Mark reached out but Jack pulled away, tears stinging his eyes.

Ryan and Matt were extremely happy that Jack had picked up lock picking skills when he was a teenager. They tended to the wounds on their necks and were actually able to move about for a while. The guys ate the sandwiches that Dark left them and had to admit they were happy for a change from plain water. The spend all of Tuesday looking around, trying to figure out a way to escape. They were disappointed to find that the door was their only way out.

As they were looking around, they couldn't help but hear the noises upstairs...faint but enough to catch their attention.

“Dark fighting someone?” Matt asked. He and Ryan were hoping someone had shown up to save them.

Jack listened for a moment and shook his head. “No, it's just Dark up there.” He turned his face away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“What is he doing?” Ryan wondered aloud.

“You don't want to know.” Jack pulled his phone out and started playing a game on his phone. He knew he shouldn't waste his battery life but he needed a distraction. _“Fight him, Mark. Please don't give in.”_

After a while, they all agreed to get some rest. The noises upstairs had stopped. Jack refused to used the only mattress on the floor, letting Matt and Ryan have them. He stared up at the black ceiling, wondering if Mark was okay.

“ **Why should you care? You know what he was doing, don't you?”** Anti's form suddenly appeared on top of Jack, straddling him.

“ _I don't know anything. Mark could have fought him off.”_ Jack hissed at Anti, he placed an arm over his eyes, avoiding the glowing green eye looking at him. He felt Anti shift, placing his face into Jack's neck.

“ **Did that sound like Mark fighting him off, Jack-a-boy?”** Anti nipped at Jack's pulse, rocking his hips slightly.

“Fuck off, Anti!” Jack said out loud, pushing at Anti's figure hard.

“Jack? You okay?” Matt and Ryan had woke up to Jack's outburst. Jack could barely see them, but he knew they were probably worried.

“I'm fine. Don't worry, everything is okay.” Jack reassured them. He knew they were worried Anti would come back at any moment. He heard them settling back down, but knew they would be on alert all night now. He groaned in frustration and forced himself to sleep. Anti spent the night feeding his dreams with images of Dark and Mark fucking.

Morning came with a dose of cranky Jack. He snapped at Matt and Ryan, making them keep their distance. Anti hung around all day, not really talking to Jack but annoying him all the same. He seemed to be especially in Ryan, which worried Jack a bit. He decided against telling the guys that he could see Anti moving around the room...no need to scare them even more than they already were.

It was about one in the afternoon when they heard the door open, much to their surprise. Dark never fed them this early. They heard two trays on the top of the stairs, the door shutting, and finally the sound of the lock. Jack was the only one brave enough to go to the top, bringing down the food.

On the trays were three home cooked burgers with all the fixings and fresh fries. There were also three glasses of water. Dark had separated them so Matt and Ryan's food was on one tray and Jack's on the other. Jack sat them down on the work table as Matt and Ryan came over. The food smelled really good but did they trust it.

“ **It's not poisoned. Not Dark's style.”** Anti moved through them in fluid catlike motions. He picked up a fry and ate it. Jack was shocked to find a fry in his own mouth. He didn't even notice he was the one who picked up fry. Matt and Ryan watched and decided to trust Jack.

They all ate in silence. Stomachs happy to be receiving something substantial. After they ate their fills, Ryan and Matt began to yawn. Jack sat down against the wall, watching them move to their mattress.

“ _Drugged. Of course.”_ Jack thought to himself. He waited for his drugs to kick in, but they never did.

The door reopened, Mark/Dark descended the stairs. Jack froze as he watched the red haired man come into view. Hatred swelled inside him, his hands clinched into fist.

“Jack?” It was Mark's voice. Jack stood up slowly, realizing Anti had disappeared again. He looked over the red haired man and saw that Mark was indeed there, with Dark. One eye brown, the other scarlet.

“Mark?” He swallowed the panic rising when he realized that Mark had indeed allowed Dark to merge with him. “How could you?”

“Jack listen, please.” Mark reached out but Jack pulled away, tears stinging his eyes.

“No, Mark. You promised you would fight and come back to me. You said...” Jack couldn't believe that his Mark would do this. All his fears and doubts about Mark were confirmed in his mind.

“Jack, Damn it. I said listen.” Mark grabbed Jack's arm too tight, bruising him. He pulled Jack to him, wrapping his arms around him. Jack struggled, trying to push away from Mark but with no luck. “Calm down and listen.”

Mark stayed like that for a moment, just hugging Jack close as he cried. Mark was patient, waiting for Jack to be ready to listen, or at least mostly listen. He took note when Jack stopped struggling and subconsciously rested his head on his chest, arms wrapping around Mark as well.

“Good boy.” Mark cooed, reaching up to stroke Jack's hair. “Now, I want you to listen to me and not interrupt till I finish, okay?” Mark's voice was soft but held authority. Jack had never really heard Mark speak like this, but he knew it was Mark talking and not Dark.

Jack nodded, inhaling the scent of Mark as he listened to his voice. Mark took his time, explaining everything he had learned from Dark. He explained why he accepted Dark and why Jack had to accept Anti. After he was done, he tilted up Jack's face and kissed him before leaving Jack standing there alone with a terrible decision to make.

 


	31. Not Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess you aren't a total dick after all.” Mark finally broke the silence. He felt Dark shift, moving to the back of his mind to give Mark full control.

A few hours later, Mark came back into the room with some food and drinks. He reluctantly cleaned out the bucket that was left for the guys to use and removed himself shortly after. No words were exchanged between Jack and Mark.

Jack watched Mark as he moved about. If you didn't know Mark, you wouldn't be able to notice the difference. Mark had a different air about him. He stood more confidently, his muscles more defined. Jack noticed Mark wasn't even wearing his glasses or contacts. His movements seemed way more fluid, almost animal like. It scared and intrigued Jack at the same time.

“ _But he's not my Mark.”_ Jack thought to himself as he watched Mark leave.

“ **No, he is the Mark he was meant to be.”** Anti reappeared slowly, biting at his lip as he looked toward the stairs.

“ _Why do you go when he comes in?”_ Jack asked, looking over as he heard Ryan and Matt waking up.

“ **Dark can sense me, just as I can sense him. Wouldn't be pretty right now with us not being merged.”** Anti replied moving to examine Ryan again. Jack didn't like that...at all.

Mark sighed as he settled down to eat. He had made himself a steak and baked potato, cutting into the the almost raw flesh. He didn't usually cook his steaks blue, but he guess this was more Dark's taste. He thought of the love of his life, downstairs in the basement...without him. He hated this...hated himself.

“You know why he has to stay down there.” Dark interrupted Mark's train of thought. It was still weird to have someone there who could hear his every thought.

“Is there going to be any privacy between us?” Mark asked as he took another bite of food. He really was hungry.

“When one of us fully takes over. Don't worry, you will probably have full control most of the time if you agree to let me have time without a fight sometimes.” Dark assured. “So we are still going out?”

“Yeah, I agreed to it.” Mark sighed. He hated admitting to himself that he wanted to know what it was like to finally give in to his more violent side. He was tired of punching bags and walls...they didn't really help.

After eating, Mark cleaned up and got into the car, driving to the location that Dark told him to go. It was a pretty popular bar where a lot of people partied. Dark was sure that a fight would be easy to find here.

“ _So how do we do this?”_ Mark asked, clearly uncomfortable as he walked into the crowded place. He was pretty sure the place didn't even have a sign outside.

“ **Merge with me completely. Close your eyes and inhale.”** Dark said. Mark did as he was told, feeling himself become one with Dark again. His senses immediately enhanced.

“ _All I smell is sweat, alcohol, and stale perfume.”_ Mark grumbled as he opened his eyes and moved to a wall so he wasn't in the doorway anymore. He leaned against it, blinking against the brightness of the lights.

“ **Again. Concentrate.”** Dark commanded.

Mark grumbled but closed his eyes again, leaning his head back against the wall. He didn't see the point but...wait. Mark caught the scent of testosterone and dominance. The smell of tears, sex, and blood were also in the mix. Mark's eyes flew open, his head turning at record speed as he found the location of the scent. It was all the way in the back of the bar.

Dark stayed quite as Mark went into hunt mode. He body reacted without him even thinking, following the scent. He moved among the crowd, ignoring the bodies that pressed against him till he reached a door in the back. He listened closely, hearing a female voice crying out. If it wasn't for his sensitive hearing, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone was back there.

“ **Rapist!”** Dark growled in Mark's ear. Dark didn't really have much room to talk, but there was something different this time that angered Dark.

Mark didn't hesitate, bursting through the locked door with his strength. The guy who Mark targeted immediately let his victim go, tossing her to the floor. She shuffled along the floor, cowering in the corner as she tried to cover up. Mark didn't pay her attention at the moment, his eye narrowed at the man who was now charging at him.

The guy was huge, the smell of steroids filled the room making Mark's stomach turn. The guy charged at Mark, taking a swing. Instincts kick in, Mark moving at the right time. It was as if time had slowed...he could see every move the guy was making clearing. He dogged another punch, landing his own on the guys face. The guy stumbled back, but recovered quickly. He tried to tackle Mark but missed his target, hitting the wall. Mark took the opportunity to land a kick in the guys spine, a clear snap in the air. The dudes back was definitely broken.

Mark grabbed the guy, pulling him so he was lying on his back. Mark stood over the guy and let his anger take over. The need to hurt this guy consuming Mark. Punch after punch landed on the guys face till blood covered his face and floor. Teeth broken against Mark's fist.

“ **Enough!”** Dark called out, stilling their fist. **“You said you don't want to kill and this guy doesn't deserve the relief of death.”**

Mark looked at his hands then at the man below him...the damage he had done. He should be horrified by the sight, but he wasn't. He heard the girl crying behind him, catching his attention. By this point, some people had noticed the fighting with the door wide open. Mark looked at the nearest, most sober person and told them to call the police before turning his attention to the girl.

It was pretty dark in the back room. Luckily, his eyes could see perfectly in the dim light. He walked up slowly to the girl, reassuring her that he wasn't going to hurt her and that help was coming. As he got closer, he knelled down, giving her space.

“ _Fuck!”_ Mark finally realized why Dark was so pissed off. This girl was clearly about 15-16. Probably got in with a fake ID and ran across that asshole. If Mark had of noticed before, he knows he would have killed the fucker without a second thought. The girl was frightened, still shook up from everything, and Mark couldn't blame her. Mark looked at the people at the door and moved back toward it. He found a sober adult female and explained the situation, asking her to go sit with the girl till the police arrived. The woman thankfully agreed and rushed to the girl's side, covering her with her coat to hide her from anyone coming in. The man who was there with the woman acted as a barrier between the girl and the crowd, waiting for police.

There were still a lot of people who were dancing and drinking, not noticing the small group that were gathered in the back of the club. Mark took the chance to slip out of the bar and head home. He knew it was too dark for anyone to really have recognized him so he didn't need to worry about police coming to his house.

Dark stayed quite the whole ride home, his anger still apparent to Mark. When they got back to Mark's house, Mark headed straight to the shower.

“ _I guess you aren't a total dick after all.”_ Mark finally broke the silence. He felt Dark shift, moving to the back of his mind to give Mark full control.

“ **I'm not soulless, you know.”** Dark growled. He was still calming down. Mark was too, admittedly, but he knew Dark had given him more control over the situation so he didn't feel satisfaction. He wanted to go back and break every bone in that fuckers body. Dark shifted again, putting up his own blocks so he could seethe in private.

Mark finished cleaning up, noticing his knuckles were already starting to heal up. He pulled on some underwear and pj pants, curling up in his bed. This is the first time he had been completely alone since he and Jack had started their relationship. No Jack to hold. Dark had left him alone, letting him have complete peace for the night. He thought about saving that girl and how good it felt to just beat the shit out of that guy. He thought about how even without Dark's presence, he felt more relaxed than he has in forever...all that pent up stress gone. Finally, his thoughts drifted to seeing Jack tomorrow night as he drifted to the most peaceful sleep he has had in years.

 


	32. Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Matt and Ryan were going to hurt him, he would have to just get the upper hand first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. Like I said before, this story has a life of it's own and it took a few days for Jack and Anti to tell me where to go with it. Already started on the next chapter to look for it soon. Also, not sure if I want to end it or keep going but I feel like it will be ending soon. I'm so glad you have been so supportive and it kinda saddens me that it's coming to a close.

When Matt and Ryan had come to, Jack acted as if he had been drug too. Told them that he hadn't been away long, and from the way he looked, they didn't question him. Anti followed Ryan around, muttering to himself...which worried Jack significantly. Jack couldn't always hear what Anti was saying, but he couldn't understand a word when he did. He figured it was the language Anti and Dark spoke...the demon language.

Jack felt exhausted mentally. He knew sometime tomorrow Mark or Dark, or both, would be back to see what decision he had made. He had a lot of pressure on him and a hell of a lot of information to fully process. He didn't speak much as Matt and Ryan discussed an escape plan. He didn't think it would be much good to try. Even if it was all three of them, he had seen images of what Dark can do alone. He could only imagine how much more powerful Dark was now that Mark was merged with the fucking demon.

Matt questioned whether or not it would be safe to eat the oatmeal that Dark had left for them. Jack nodded saying they were probably only drugged so Dark could come in without issue. Dark wouldn't be back anymore tonight, Jack was sure of it. To prove it, Jack took a bite from all three bowls and a sip from all cups and waited. When there were no signs of drugs, the other two men took up their meals and ate, talking among themselves.

Jack ate in silence...honestly he hardly took more than a couple of small bites. He was too nervous to eat. His mind was racing with everything. He really wanted Matt and Ryan to shut the hell up, his head was hurting. He could feel his anger rising every time they talked about hurting Dark in some way. Yeah, Dark was a fucking bastard, but his Mark was still in there. Jack finally snapped when Ryan suggested Jack get close enough to Dark and stab him with a screw driver before they jump on him.

“FUCK OFF, RYAN. MARK IS STILL IN THERE YOU SHITE BASTARD!” Jack screamed, throwing his bowl at Ryan's head.

Ryan luckily moved in time, the bowl shattering on the wall behind him. Oatmeal splattered everywhere. “What the fuck, man?” Ryan asked, getting to his feet with fist clinched at his sides.

Jack rose to his feet, taking the same stance. “So you want me to fucking stab my boyfriend? One of your best friends?”

“He has tortured us and locked us up here. Not to mention tossed your sorry ass in here too the moment Anti disappeared. You really think he isn't going to kill us?” Ryan took a step toward Jack.

“Oh, so you think he needs to die for something he had no control over? What? Were you going to fucking kill me too?” Jack spat

“If I had a chance, I would have killed you both.” Ryan said before he could stop himself. He didn't mean to say it but that first night Jack was down there with them, Ryan had made plans to kill him. Matt had talked him out of it though.

Jack just stared at Ryan in disbelief. “What?”

This time Matt spoke up. The other two hadn't even realized he was standing too and had been trying to get them to stop fighting. “Jack...I'm sorry but Ryan is right. It's us or him...if you turned back into that thing...I don't know but what do you expect us to do.” Matt looked down in shame. He hated the pained look on Jack's face. “Come on, babe. Let's just finish eating.”

Jack stumbled back till he met the wall, sliding down till he met the floor. He couldn't believe that two of his friends had just put a stake through his heart. At this point, he had nobody.

“ **You have me, Jack-a-boy.”** Anti was leaning against the wall midway between the other two and Jack. He looked like a kid in a candy store. His one eye lit up and smile from ear to ear.

“ _It's not a good time, Anti.”_ Jack said, pulling out his phone to distract himself with violent games. He really needed to kill something right now.

“ **They are going to kill Mark. And if you try to stop them, they will kill you too.”** Anti moved closer, sitting beside Jack.

“ _They are just upset. They don't mean it.”_ Jack didn't believe his own words. He bit at his lip and stole a glance up at the two. He could see they were in a heavy debate but couldn't hear their conversation.

“ **Oh, but they are talking about killing you now. Or at least locking you up when you sleep tonight...maybe using you as a hostage to get Dark to let them go.”** Anti had wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder, his lips barely brushing his ear as he whispered.

Jack shuddered, but didn't pull away. His gaze had met Ryan's for a moment. He could see the intent there for only a moment before it was replaced with fear. Ryan looked away quickly, muttering something to Matt only for Matt to steal a quick, frightened glance at Jack. He wondered what had scared them, but he figured he probably had a super pissed look on his face. If Matt and Ryan were going to hurt him, he would have to just get the upper hand first.

 


	33. Merging part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like what you see?” Jack huffed. He still hadn't looked at Anti, but he could feel Anti's gaze on him.
> 
> “Very much so. You look good enough to eat.” Anti leaned into Jack, resting his head on his shoulder and snapping his sharp teeth. He loved making Jack shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Anti and Jack.

Jack was naturally an insomniac. He could outlast anyone when it came to staying up late. Matt and Ryan were quick to figure that out. It was pushing 3 am when both boys finally gave up, passing out against their wall. Jack was quick to move, quietly slipping the collars back around the others necks without making a sound. Normally, Jack would be appalled by what he was doing...but at the moment he felt nothing. He was completely devoid of any emotion, and he found he didn't mind it at all.

Once he was sure Matt and Ryan were restrained again, he moved over to the torture, or “training, area. It's farther than where he had been sleeping and he wanted to have as much distance as he could for when they wake. He leaned against the work table, crossing his arms and staring into the darkness. At this point his eyes had adjusted so he could see the outline of things in the dark. However, the glowing green eye of Anti was extremely bright in the the bleak emptiness before Jack. Anti had been watching Jack quietly, but had now slinked over, placing himself on the work table beside Jack. He didn't say a word, just watched Jack.

“ _Like what you see?”_ Jack huffed. He still hadn't looked at Anti, but he could feel Anti's gaze on him.

“ **Very much so. You look good enough to eat.”** Anti leaned into Jack, resting his head on his shoulder and snapping his sharp teeth. He loved making Jack shiver.

Jack didn't shrug him off. In fact, he leaned his head over, resting it on Anti's almost lovingly. He felt as if Anti was the only one he could trust. Hell, Anti had always answered his questions. He had protected Jack apparently the majority of his life. He felt like he could trust Anti more than anyone else in this world.

“ _Is it true? Did Dark tell Mark the truth or did he trick Mark into merging?”_ Jack's voice held no emotion. He just wanted the truth.

“ **I'm going to let you decide if it's all true or not. I'm not going to influence you either way.”** Anti's response surprised Jack.

It's the first time Anti hadn't given him a straight answer. In truth, Anti knew if he confirmed what Mark had said Jack would probably surrender to the merge in a heartbeat. But Anti didn't want Jack to do it out of fear. He wanted Jack to merge with him because he honestly wanted to. Anti told himself it's not because he cared about Jack, it would just save himself struggles later on. But inside he knew that he had come to care about Jack over the years and wanted Jack to accept him fully.

Jack pushed off from the table and started pacing, thinking about it all. Anti wasn't telling him what to do. In fact, he hadn't influenced any of Jack's actions since he went down to the basement. He knew Anti could have forced control at any time since his banishment down there, but Anti hadn't. He had given Jack the freedom to think and feel for himself. Anti was doing so again...giving him the freedom to choose.

Jack stopped pacing, turning to look into the bright green and blue. Anti just sat there, kicking his legs gently like a child waiting for judgment. Jack knew he had to make a choice now.

“Anti...” Jack's voice was barely a whisper but he knew Anti could hear him clearly. Jack closed the distance between them till he was standing between Anti's legs. Anti froze, his own heartbeat quickening. “Merge with me fully.”

Anti trailed gentle fingers up Jacks arms till his hands were wrapped around Jack's neck. His legs wrapped around Jack's hips, pulling Jack completely to him. He moved slowly, placing his lips ever so softly on Jack's. Jack placed his own hand's on Anti's hips, tilting his head slightly to accept Anti's kiss. The sat like that for a moment, holding each other while they kissed.

Anti started to nibble on Jack's lower lip, pulling a soft moan from Jack. Jack deepened the kiss, pulling at Anti's shirt. Anti broke their kiss for a moment, allowing the removal of his own and Jack's shirt. Yeah, he could remove his clothes with a thought in this form, but he was enjoying taking things slow. He looked over Jack with love in his eye. His Jack-a-boy that he had cared for all these years was accepting him fully. He was loving him back and he wanted to make their merge special.

Jack started to place nibbles along Anti's neck and jawline. Making sure to give extra attention to Anti's pulse. Anti could feel goosebumps forming over his arms. He moved to give Jack better access to his neck, placing his own kisses on Jack's shoulder, taking his chance to bite down. Jack hisses but responded in kind. Biting into Anti's neck and growling as his hands pulled Anti's hips forward. Jack started moving his hips, grinding his hardness into Anti's with need.

Anti was sighing and moaning into Jack's neck, his hands running through Jack's hair. Jack pulled back so their lips could meet again, tongues dancing together and moans being swallowed. Jack was pushing Anti to the edge of insanity, not letting either get enough friction to satisfy. Anti was pleading for release with every needing kiss and whimper at this point, and that pleased Jack.

Jack moved his hands to his own jeans, undoing them and pulling them down just enough to expose his hard, throbbing dick. He moved back enough to pull Anti up to stand with him, undoing Anti's jeans as well. Anti let this jeans and underwear fall, kicking them to the side so he was naked in front of Jack.

Jack smiled at Anti and placed two fingers at this mouth. _“Get them ready so I can stretch you...or would you rather I just go in without prepping you?”_

Anti loved the thought of both, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted Jack inside and he wanted him now. Anti dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Jack's hips. Jack bit his lip and placed a hand in Anti's hair, but didn't force anything. He didn't want to hurt Anti. Anti let his unusually long tongue wrap around Jack, licking and teasing. Dipping into the tip when he licked up, making Jack's hips move on their own. When he was sure he had thoroughly teased Jack, he took all of his dick into his mouth. He made sure to get Jack nice and wet before Jack pulled his hair, removing him.

“ _You keep doing that, I won't be able to fuck you.”_

“ **We don't want that, do we?”** Anti sounded very pleased with himself as he stood up and turned around.

Jack helped place Anti in the right position, his hands on the work table...bent over and legs spread. Jack placed one hand on his hip, the other guiding the head to Anti's entrance. He pushed slowly, watching and listening to any signs that he was hurting Anti. What he got in return was a deep moan of pleasure as he pushed all the way to his hilt. When he was seated completely inside Anti, he had to take a moment for himself. Damn, no wonder Mark liked fucking him so much. It was tight and hot and better than any woman he had ever been inside.

After he knew he wasn't going to come instantly, Jack started to roll his hips, moving slowly and gently. Pretty soon they were both nothing more than moaning messes, hips coming together hard but still slow. Jack made sure to hit that sweet spot every time he pumped up into Anti. Anti had never felt anything so good in his existence. Even Dark wasn't this good, and Dark was amazing at fucking. Jack could feel himself getting close, that familiar warmth growing inside of him. He started to move faster, chasing his orgasm.

Anti could feel the same thing. Wanting to come first so he could send Jack into orgasmic bliss, Anti reached down and started to stroke himself. When he came, he screamed out Jack's name. His broken voice and the tight clinching of his ass send Jack into orgasm. He had never come so hard in his life. His own cum shooting up into Anti, filling him completely. Anti forced himself to stand, Jack's dick still inside him. He wrapped one arm around Jack's neck, turning his head to kiss Jack deeply as their bodies started to merge into each other.

 


	34. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Top o' the mornin' to ya...” Jack said, his accent way thicker than normal. It would have been funny if it Ryan wasn't petrified at the moment. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but more is coming. We are almost at the end and I am just feeling it.

“Ryyyyaaaaaan. Oh, Ryyyyaaaaaaaan.”

A voice calling his name slowly broke through his heavy sleep, bringing him slowly back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed were his stiff joints from falling asleep with his knees drawn to his chest. Ryan slowly stretched out, forcing muscles to move. His wounded back stung from resting against the concrete, some reopening as the skin stretched.

He reached up to rub his tired eyes, worn out from staying up so late and being woken up too early. He forearm hit something cold as metal, bringing Ryan quickly into a state of awareness. Eyes went wide as his fingers grasp the cold metal of his collar. He looked up quickly, eyes meeting Jack's normal bright blue one and the other Anti's toxic green.

“Top o' the mornin' to ya...” Jack said, his accent way thicker than normal. It would have been funny if it Ryan wasn't petrified at the moment. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.

“M...Matt?” Ryan forced his gaze from Jack's, looking to the spot that Matt had fallen asleep in. To his horror, nobody was there.

“Matt is jus' hangin' 'round.” Jack shifted slightly, giving Ryan full view of Matt.

Matt was indeed hanging around. He was tied up with his arms behind is back, the rough brown rope weaving in and out, all around him. The ropes intricately made it's way around Matts body, connecting to the hook that Matt and Ryan had both been on before. He was fully suspended in the air, about 3-4 feet above the cold concrete flooring, completely naked with a cloth gag in his mouth. Ryan could see a bit of blood on his head, the place of impact when Jack had obviously knocked him out.

“You son of a bitch. I knew we couldn't trust you.” Ryan stood up quickly, hands finding themselves around Jack's throat. He put more than enough pressure to cut off air from Jack's lungs. To his surprise, Jack hadn't lost his smile.

Jack's eyes gleamed as they watched Ryan. Ryan started to feel uncomfortable, looking away from the man he was choking. His arms started to go limp, hands slowly relaxing...giving Jack more access to air. Eventually, his hand dropped to his sides. As much hatred as he felt for Jack/Anti at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to kill...to be them.

“Tha a boy, Ryan.” Jack cooed, hand ruffling Ryan's hair. “Now le' me see yer back.”

Jack motioned for him to turn around, to which he did without question. Ryan felt defeated. He had no way to get out this mess. Even if he did kill or knock out Jack, he was stuck in that collar...a sitting duck for Dark. What was the point of even fighting anymore?

“Tha's right. Le' it consume yer. It's hopeless, yer see.” Having Anti completely merged with Jack gave him the ability to taste the hopelessness washing over Ryan. It tasted so sweet, like candy, and made his body tingle. It was like a drug to him.

Jack's hands moved to the top of the bandages, ripping it all off in one swift movement. Ryan took in a sharp breath, feeling the sting of cold air and aggravated skin. He placed his hands against the wall to steady himself as he felt Anti's long forked tongue flick over his wounds. His body heated up, the feeling was so erotic...even though he kept telling himself he didn't want this.

“Blas tú delicious.” Jack gasped. Ryan guessed he was speaking in Gaelic, but he was able to tell what Jack had said this time.

“Jack, please...” Ryan sobbed, he hadn't even realized he was crying till now. “You don't have to give in...we can all leave together.”

“éan leanbh Poor.” Jack leaned closer, pressing himself against Ryan as he whispered in his ear. “Somebody has to die today.”

Ryan's whole body tensed as Jack's hot breath cascaded over his ear. His heart was racing, hearing his own blood pumping through his veins. Jack had started chanting in a language he was sure wasn't even human...Anti's language, maybe? His head started to get fuzzy, he could feel his wounds on his back heating up, but not in an unpleasant way. Pretty soon, everything went dark.

Anti smiled widely as the incantation took hold of Ryan, his body relaxing and eyes glazed over. Right at that moment Matt had started to stir. Everything was playing out just as Anti and Jack had planned....

 


	35. Descending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we have here?” Mark asked, pulling away from Jack to walk around the two boys. He found himself aroused at the thought that Jack could tie up someone like this. Maybe he would have to learn how to do so.
> 
> “Jus' watch.” Jack replied, moving fluidly to the workbench to sit on it. “It's almos' o'er.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, guys. I have nothing against Matt and Ryan but someone close to them had to die. Please forgive me. There is only one more chapter, btw.

Thursday came with a lot of stress. Mark got up feeling refreshed, having had a night to himself for once. However, there was a lot of last minute things to do before the end of the day. After all, he had a flight to catch the next day. He hadn't actually gotten to spend time with Chica in a while, and he knew flying to Ireland was going to be rough on her tomorrow, so he took time to take her for a morning run before getting to work.

He did the usual things before a trip, cleaning up and making sure all perishables were tossed out. He called up the dump, asking if they could send someone to pick up a ruined mattress for him. He was pleased when they said it wouldn't be a problem. He decided to take the time to record a quick vlog, letting his viewers know that he and Chica were going to be out of the country for a while with Jack working on some projects...maybe visiting Pewdiepie while there. He reassured everyone that he would keep a normal video schedule and told everyone he was glad they liked the Dark videos and maybe they would be a regular thing.

Once he was done and it was uploading, he heard the doorbell ring. Mark met the garbage guys and told them that his girlfriend had started her period, ruining the mattress beyond repair. One guy laughed and said he had the same thing happen to him and it wasn't a problem. He helped them load it onto the truck and assured them he had put a mattress cover on his new bed to keep the incident from happening again. He gave them some extra money for their troubles and sent them on their way, satisfied with their promise that it would be burned since it had blood on it.

The day seemed to go by quickly as Mark busied himself with packing, cleaning, and tying up loose ends before his trip. His mind wondered to Jack multiple times as he cleaned Jack's clothing and packed his suitcase. He really hoped that things would be okay when he went to see Jack that night. He could feel Dark stir in his mind slightly. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Dark was dreading what may come that night as well. Otherwise, Dark stayed quiet...letting Mark do what he does best. Mark made sure to get in touch with his friends, making sure nobody suspected a thing...which he was glad to find that Dark had done a good job impersonating him.

“ **Ahem...”** Dark's voice broke through Mark's thoughts as he was obsessing over whether or not he had everything they needed packed. **“It's time to go.”**

Grunts and moans filled the room as Ryan pounded into Matt's ass. The ropes cutting into flesh as Matt lie there suspended in air, his moans muffled by gag in his mouth. Occasionally, Matt would cry out as Ryan pressed a blade into flesh between the ropes, blood staining his flesh as it found it's way to the floor.

Jack just watched from the sidelines, walking slowly around the two as Anti's work of Art came to life in front of him. He couldn't help but be aroused by the beautiful sight in front of him. He knew he shouldn't enjoy this, but he did and he wasn't ashamed of it. It was sexy. He would have to discuss doing this with Mark one day.

“ **They are going to miss the big finish if they don't show up soon.”** Anti sounded sad. It wouldn't be the same without Dark there to see his art. Before Jack could respond, the sound of the lock and door opening upstairs met his ears. Matt heard it too, but Ryan didn't falter, continuing to fuck Matt as he had for the past couple of hours.

Mark's slowly descended the stairs, nervous by what he was going to see. The first thing to hit him was the smell of blood and sex, a low primal growl being his immediate response. He paused as he took in the scent, letting Dark completely merge with him before making the rest of his way down. He was immediately met with Jack's body colliding with his. Arms wrapped around his neck and lips crashing against his. He wrapped his arms around Jack's smaller frame, moving to dominate the kiss. Jack surrendered, letting Mark control how deep the kiss was.

When Mark pulled away, he felt his heart skip a beat. He already sensed Jack and Anti, but his eyes confirmed it. His hand stroked Jack's cheek softly, but it was Dark who spoke...

“Anti...” It was almost a question. A plead for it to be true.

“Dark...” Came Anti's cool voice...it was just what Dark and Mark both needed to hear.

Jack and Anti had merged, meaning they could all go to Ireland together in the morning. Mark leaned his head against Jack's, just enjoying the relief washing over him that he wouldn't have to kill Jack. The sound of Matt and Ryan moaning as they both orgasm again caught pulled them out of it, however.

“What do we have here?” Mark asked, pulling away from Jack to walk around the two boys. He found himself aroused at the thought that Jack could tie up someone like this. Maybe he would have to learn how to do so.

“Jus' watch.” Jack replied, moving fluidly to the workbench to sit on it. “It's almos' o'er.”

Mark smiled, leaning against the wall beside Jack with his arms crossed over his chest. Normally, he wouldn't be okay with this, but he could see how excited Jack was so he was giving it a chance. Plus, it was live porn...which was hot.

Jack spoke in the demon language again and Ryan reacted. Mark was surprised he could understand the commands Jack was giving, but shook it off because why wouldn't he with Dark being a part of him now. Ryan had stopped his lazy thrust, pounding into Matt harder than he had before, blood lubricating his dick as he thrust. Matt cried out, begging Ryan to snap out of it and stop...not that anyone could decipher his muffled cries. Jack and Mark watched as Ryan reached up, pulling Matt back painfully by his hair. He continued to pound into him as he reached up with his other hand, blade catching the light only for a moment before quickly being drawn across Matt's throat. Matt let out a final gurgle as his blood ran from his neck to pool on the floor. Ryan thrust a couple of more times before cumming again as the light left Matt's eyes and his body went limp.

 


	36. Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark. Mark.” Jack gently shook Mark's shoulder.
> 
> Mark was leaning against the window of the plane, fast asleep. He had never been on a plane so long and he was dead tired from the long trip. He slowly woke up to the green hair man's voice, stretching and yawning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long a beautiful rode for me. I suffer from PTSD, depression, Anxiety, and Depersonalization disorder. I haven't written in years and this has really been a big step for me. I'm so glad so many enjoyed it and I hope to be adding to my collection soon. All of your love and support was greatly appreciated and if you want to discuss anything, just comment and I will respond.

“Attention, ladies and Gentleman. Please return to your seats and buckle seat belts. We will be arriving in Dublin momentarily.” Said the tired looking flight attendant at the front of the plan while another went down the aisle collecting trash and making sure everyone was doing as told.

“Mark. Mark.” Jack gently shook Mark's shoulder.

Mark was leaning against the window of the plane, fast asleep. He had never been on a plane so long and he was dead tired from the long trip. He slowly woke up to the green hair man's voice, stretching and yawning.

“We here already?” Mark joked, making Jack giggle a bit.

“Yeah. Feels like we just got on the plane a few minutes ago, huh?” Jack played along. Mark noticed Jack had dark circles under his eyes.

“Didn't sleep, huh?” Mark laced his fingers with Jack's, squeezing slightly.

Jack shook his head. He never slept well on planes since he hated heights. He looked down and traced over Mark's titanium ring that he had bought him. His own matching ring glimmered in the light on his lift ring finger.

“We can get some sleep when we get back to your house...okay?” Mark looked out and saw the airport coming into view. Jack sighed, resting his head back with his eyes closed as they started to land.

Mark followed Jack around the airport, collecting their bags and Chica before making their way to a taxi. Jack pointed out a couple of things tiredly, both knowing Jack would have to retell him everything when they were more awake. Once they got to the house, they dropped their bags off at the door and gave Chica food/water. Finally, they went straight to bed, not even bothering to undress.

The sound of their two phones ringing incessantly finally forced the two to wake up. By this point it was late afternoon in Ireland, which meant it was still morning back in L.A.

“You get it.” Jack mumbled, still mostly asleep. Even in the afternoon's he wasn't a morning person.

Mark looked at his phone with blurry eyes...Wade. He rubbed his eyes as he swiped the answer button.

“Hey, Man...Sorry I didn't text when we landed. I was just so tired.” Mark said sleepily. His stomach growled loudly and he realized how long it had been since he ate.

“It's ok. I understand.” Wade reassured Mark. Wade paused for a moment, looking for words. “So I take you haven't seen the news yet?”

“I haven't looked at my phone since we switched planes, man. What's up?” Mark felt more awake now, hair standing on end. Jack was a bit more alert now, watching Mark carefully.

“Ryan was arrested, man. He...you know he and Matt said they were going on vacation, right?” Wade was struggling. He was still processing it all.

“Yeah...” Mark waited. He hated hearing the pain in his best friends voice.

“Well, apparently it was a lie. Matt and Ryan were...I don't know...experimenting with some really kinky sex stuff. Guess they wanted to be left alone.” Wade paused again, trying to control his breathing. “Well, from what the media is saying, things got too rough and Ryan accidentally killed Matt. They are charging him with negligent homicide.”

“Dude, no way Ryan could do that...” Mark swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. He hated lying to his friend.

“I thought so too, but Ryan called the police himself and confessed. He apparently confessed to him and Matt killing two other people too, even told them where they could find the burned bodies and everything. They are charging him with the murders of those two as well. I went to see him...because I couldn't believe it...and he admitted it all to me.” Wade wasn't holding together too well. Mark didn't blame him. A friend of theirs just admitted to three murders.

“I...I just can't...” Mark began but Wade cut him off.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't want to ruin your vacation...but I thought you should know. It's an open and shut case so yeah.” Wade said solemnly.

“Th...Thanks man. I'll tell Jack and we will get in touch soon.” Mark stole a glance at Jack, running a hand through his hair. “Are you all doing okay?”

“Yeah, man. You were closer to them than we were so...yeah. I'll let you go and tell everyone I got in touch. Talk to you later.” Wade hung up.

Mark sat the phone down beside him, sighing deeply. A wave of guilt washing over him. He felt Jack move closer, wrapping around him as he rested his head on his chest.

“You know we had to.” Jack said quietly. He slowly traced patterns on Mark's chest.

“I know...but he was my friend....our friend.” Mark moved his hand to stroke Jack's hair, feeling himself calming down under Jack's touch.

“Anti said the trance won't break. He rewrote his memories so he honestly believes he and Matt killed those people. We are safe to be happy.” Jack kissed along Mark's jawline till Mark tilted his head and kissed him.

“I know. I love you, you know.” Mark said, brushing his thumb against Jack's cheek.

“I know.” Jack pulled himself away from Mark reluctantly. “Want to grab something to eat and play a game. Tomorrow we can go meet my family, since we are getting married and all.”

Mark pulled Jack back down, pinning his hands above his head as he lay over top of him. “Maybe later.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Demons of a Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628433) by [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites)




End file.
